


I want to be you.

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Children, Cops, Detectives, F/M, Married Couple, Obsessive Behavior, Parenthood, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: You never thought marriage to the man of your dreams would be so good. Levi Ackerman was the perfect husband, and dad. Your son was your pride and joy, he was at an age where he understood most things, ran around, giggled loads and spoke in broke sentences sometimes. With winter drawing in, crime has been a problem for Levi and his fellow detectives. Especially when a past obsessed killer comes back. His father adored Levi's mum and Levi, now it's his turn to carry on the obsession. But, what he didn't expect was his obsession having a small family of his own.





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up slowly, the warmth of the blankets around you. You smiled and looked at the empty space next to you, your husband had made sure to tuck you in after he left for work. Though you didn't enjoy waking up without him, it happened because he was a detective and sometimes called at short notice by Erwin. 

You noticed your door opening slowly, he was coming. You closed your eyes and tried to hide your smile. You listened to the light footfall running towards you. You opened your eyes and saw your son, his raven hair messy. You grabbed him swung him onto the bed on Levi's side and pretending to bite him, his squeals were music to your ears. 

He giggled at you. "Mummy!"

You smiled and kissed his head. "Yes Evan?"

He placed his little hands on your face. "Bad mummy."

You took his hands and kissed them. "You want to surprise daddy today?"

He nodded. "Will umm." He pulled at your pillow. "Can we go zoo?"

You smiled. "Can we go to the zoo?"

He sighed. "Can we go to the zoo?"

You got out of bed and scooped him up to sit on your hip. "Of course, shall we ask daddy if he can go on his break?" Evan nodded. "You want pancakes and milk this morning?"

He threw his hands up. "Yes!" He wrapped his arms around your neck. "Love mummy."

You placed him in his chair. "Love you too sweetie." You began making the pancakes for your son, his little legs swinging on his seat. You loved cooking anything sweet, or baking because it was your job. You owned a little bakery that sold all sorts, as well as coffee and tea. If it weren't for your bakery, you would have never met Levi. He came in one day after Erwin, your best customer had bragged to him about it all. Levi seemed to freeze up at seeing you, then your tea relaxed him and your bitter chocolate cheesecake made him come back again. 

You placed the small pancakes on Evan's plate with some banana, then his favorite cup with milk. You sat with your plate next to Evan and helped him. It made you smile how he used two hands to pick up his cup. He let out a sigh and smiled with a milk mustache. You watched him just about cut his pancakes and shovel them into his mouth, if you tried to help he would get angry. You had to laugh at how much he was like Levi, the only difference was he had your eyes, your emotional side. Though he watched Levi a lot of the time and acted like him to protect you, he was not like a copy of Levi. 

He put his fork down. "Done mummy."

"Good boy." You cleared the plates up then picked him up and out of his chair. "You want to walk or do you want me to carry you?"

He thought a moment. "Walk, but hold hand mummy." You put him down and held his hand as you walked to his room, as expected it was spotless. He ran inside his room and picked up his favorite toy, a bear. 

"Okay, is Mr snuggles ready?"

He nodded. "He sleeps in loads, silly bear." 

You smiled and led him to yours and Levi's bathroom so you could keep an eye on him as you got changed and he brushed his teeth and Mr snuggles. You walked in to find him on his little stool looking in the mirror. "You okay buddy?"

He nodded. "Mr snuggles wanted to be like daddy."

You brushed your teeth and did some make up. "Did he want to shave and put on some cologne?"

He nodded. "I told umm Mr snuggles he's umm too fluffy."

You smiled. "That so? Poor Mr snuggles, but I like him like this."

Evan giggled as you kissed him on his cheek. "Can we go mummy?"

"We need to dress you first, can't go out in your pjs now can we?"

He lifted his arms up to you, so you picked him up and carried him on your hip to his room as he began talking nonsense about something. You put him down on his bed and looked in his draws for an outfit, it had to keep him warm. You got out a jumper and dungarees, a pair of socks and decided his little boots would be perfect. 

You helped him into his new clothes, combed his hair then took his hand to take him to the front door. "Okay." You knelt in front of him as he sat on the step down to the shoes and door. You patted your knee. "Foot number one please." You kissed his foot and put on his boot. "Next." You kissed his other foot making him giggle. "All done, now lets put your coat and hat on, do you want the bear one?"

"Please!" You pulled them on and his little gloves. 

You smiled. "We can't forget about Mr sunggles, here let me put on his hat and coat."

He took them from you. "I can do it."

You smiled and watched him fumble as he did it, but he managed. You gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good boy, Mr snuggles won't catch a cold now."

 

 

 

 

You opened your bakery door, with Evan putting his hands on the door thinking he was pushing it open. He ran inside with Mr snuggles in his bag on his back, his head sticking out of it. 

Your assistant manager Ellen took one look at Evan running towards her before squealing. She ran from behind the counter, scooped him up and hugged him as Evan giggled. "How is my favorite little man?"

He nodded. "Okay."

"Just okay?" She tickled his cheek.

"Yeah, we're going to umm see daddy."

She looked over at you. "Hey boss, looking good! You're not pregnant again are you?"

You shook your head. "Not that I know of."

She smiled. "So you're seeing daddy today then?"

Evan nodded and hugged Ellen. You smiled and looked at the books. "We're also going to the zoo right Evan?"

Ellen gasped. "The zoo?"

Evan nodded. "I'm gonna see a bear!!"

"A big bear? Wooow, I hope he hasn't gone to bed time yet."

Evan looked at you. "Mummy?" He reached out for you. "Can we make cake for daddy?"

You took him into your arms. "Sure let's go make it. Hey Ellen?"

She smiled and gave you a wink. "Don't worry, everything is all prepped and ready."

"Bless you Ellen." You said hello to everyone who works for you, all happy good people. You got into the kitchen, put Evan in his seat there, tied on your apron and began working. You mixed up a batter and used a little spoon to get a bit. "Wanna try sweetie?"

"Please!" You smiled as he ate the batter. He smiled and kicked his legs. "Yummy!"

"Alright, that's the cake perfect. You want to decorate when it's done?"

He nodded. "I can do it."

You put the cake into the oven and planned the right tea for Levi, something to energize and wake him up. You set everything to the sides and focused your attention of Evan, he was busy coloring in something with Mr snuggles on his lap. 

You looked over him. "Looks good Evan."

He smiled and looked up at you, he then covered it up. "No mummy, don't look."

You giggled and ran your hand through his soft hair. "Why not?"

He blushed and looked away, something Levi tended to do. "Cause."

You kissed his cheek making him bury his head in his arms. "Cause what sweetie?"

He mumbled something, then looked up at you. "It's for mummy and daddy."

You pulled away. "Okay I won't look, I promise sweetie."

Evan sat up and smiled. "I know mummy, love you." He carried on kicking his legs and drawing again as you prepared everything else for the cake, and tea. You began humming a tune causing Evan to hum too, then he stopped. "Mummy? May I have a drink?"

You walked to the fridge and saw a little juice box and some carrots. You cut up the carrots then gave them to Evan. "There you go." You pinched his cheek.

"Thank you mummy, it yummy." He munched away with a smile on his adorable face. 

"The cakes done now, just going to let it cool. You want to help me make the models to go on top?" You pulled out the cake and put it on the cooling rack as you talked.

Evan reached out for the icing. "I'm gonna make a bear."

You smiled. "It'll be the best bear ever."

He nodded. "Will daddy like it?"

"Of course!"

He looked at the icing. "Really?"

You nodded and gave him a kiss on the head. "Daddy loves you so, so much. He'll love anything you make."

He smiled and got to making the bear. "I love daddy, but umm mommy is best."

You gave him a fake pout. "Poor daddy."

Evan bit his lip. "But umm daddy, I love daddy. He's funny."

You smiled. "Is he?"

Evan giggled. "Yeah."

You touched the cake and noticed it was cool enough, it was time to put the perfect filling in. Once it was perfect, you put a topping on and made sure it was smooth. You focused hard and decorated it to perfection, then stood back and smiled at you work. You turned to Evan. "Alright, has the great artist finished his master piece?"

He lifted up what looked like a bear, it was adorable and messy. You smiled at it, to you it was the most perfect thing you'd seen. "Done mummy."

"He's wonderful."

"Can I put him on the umm cake?" He bounced in his chair, so you picked him up and walked with him over to the table. He reached out. "Lower please." You laughed and lowered down a bit and forward allowing him to put the bear on the top. "Done mummy."

You stepped back. "He's going to love it, so is auntie Hange and uncle Erwin."

He clapped his hands. "Uncle and auntie!"

You put him on the floor allowing him to run to his seat and get his drawings, you boxed up the cake and bagged it with the tea. You held out your hand to Evan, he grabbed it after putting his pictures and Mr snuggles in his bag. "You got everything?"

He nodded. "Umm can, umm mummy help?" 

You knelt down as he held his arms out showing his coat was open, you couldn't help but smile. You patted his little chest. "There we go, all better. Now lets go visit daddy."

 

 

 

 

Evan hugged your hand when you walked into the station, he always did when the cops and detectives greeted him. He was so cute and handsome, but he was shy. He hid a bit behind you when you went up into the lift to the floor Levi and the others were on. 

He peaked from behind you when the doors opened, he recognized all the people there. Eren was walking past with Mikasa just in time to see you and Evan's bright smile. Mikasa smiled. "Hey little guy." 

Evan ran towards her and jumped on the spot in front of her. "Miki! I umm did a drawing for you and big brother Eren."

Eren grinned. "Let's have a look then."

You walked over and smiled at Mikasa. "He still can't say your name huh?"

She shook her head. "I don't mind." She looked down at him as he pulled papers out of his bag. She blushed a little. "I like it."

He picked one and handed it to Eren. "Here."

Eren and Mikasa looked at it and smiled. Eren ruffled Evan's hair. "It's fantastic, we're going to put it up for everyone to see."

Evan picked his bag then ran over to hug you, his little arms tried to wrap around you. "Well done Evan." You looked up at the two. "Is everyone else here?"

Mikasa nodded. "Hange is with Erwin in his office. Jean and Mike are talking with Armin about something technical that, well Hange cannot explain plainly. Levi is in his office."

You had to laugh. "Yeah, that sounds about right." You looked down to Evan. "Evan sweetie?" He pulled his head away from you. "Do you want to see anyone else before we surprise daddy?"

He buried his head again against you. "Daddy."

You smiled. "Alright, we'll see the others after daddy okay?" He nodded then took your hand. You walked through the office and waved at everyone as you went, they were a lovely group here. 

You knocked on Levi's door and heard him click his tongue from the other side, so you knocked again. He called out. "Come in."

You opened the door slightly and whispered to Evan. "Go get him."

Evan ran in. "Rawwwr!"

You heard a little laugh from Levi. "Evan, what a wonderful surprise. Here let me help you out of your coat." You walked in, your heart could melt. Evan was on Levi's lap at his desk, with Levi helping him take his gloves off. "Mummy really wrapped you up huh?"

Evan nodded. "Yeah cause it's cold."

Levi took his son's coat off. "That cold?"

"Yeah daddy."

"Daddy doesn't feel the cold much, do you?" 

Levi looked up at you, you could see his eyes light up at seeing you. "You're right, I don't."

You took Evan's coat, hat and gloves from Levi. "Daddy's super strong."

Evan opened his mouth. "Daddy a super hero? I wanna be like daddy." He jumped off Levi's lap and hugged you. "I wanna save mummy."

You bent down and kissed his cheek. "Don't you have something for daddy?"

Evan ran to his bag and began looking through it, meanwhile you walked over with the cake and tea. You stood next to Levi, poured him a cup of tea and felt a hand wander on your bum. You kissed Levi's cheek. He took the cup. "What blend is this?"

"Something new, I thought you'd need a boost. What time did you leave today?"

He sat back in his chair and sighed, he looked so tired. "3am."

You sat on his desk in front of him, he placed one hand on your thigh as he drank the tea. Evan ran over with a piece of paper. You sighed. "That early?"

He nodded and picked Evan up and placed him on his lap. "It's been busy here. We've had this bad case. So, what have you got for me kid?"

Evan showed you both a drawing of him, yourself and Levi with a little bear in front of a house. You smiled. "It's lovely Evan."

Levi got up and put Evan on his hip, he walked to the board covered in family pictures. He grabbed two pins and lifted Evan up a bit. "Hold the picture to the board son." Evan did. "Good boy." Levi put the pins in place and stepped back. "There, it fits in with everything else right?"

Evan nodded then hugged Levi's neck. "Love you daddy."

Levi hugged him to his chest. "Love you too."

You turned to Levi's desk and got out the cake. "Hey you two, the cakes ready."

Levi walked over and looked at it. "That a bear?"

Evan clapped. "I made it."

"Looks so good I don't want to eat it."

The door opened and Erwin peaked in. "Levi I need...oh hello." Erwin walked in and called your name. "Good to see you." 

You hugged the huge man. "Good to see you, and someone else is pretty happy to see you too."

Levi put Evan down allowing him to run to Erwin. "Uncle Erwin!" 

Erwin lifted Evan up into the air and kissed his cheek. "Hey there little man." He put him on his hip. "Have you been good?"

"I have."

"Promise?" Erwin held out his pinkie.

Evan covered his face and giggled. "Yeah!"

"Good, now how about we go see auntie Hange and let your mummy and daddy talk okay?" Evan nodded and hugged Erwin's neck. "I'll take him for a bit, you two can have a chat. Do you want me to take that cake too?"

You handed it to him. "Thanks, dish it out to everyone okay?"

He nodded. "You got it. Oh Levi I'll need to have a chat with you at some point, it's not urgent though."

Levi nodded. "Got it." Erwin smiled at you then closed the door. As soon as the door closed Levi grabbed you, his lips finding yours. You dug your hands into his soft hair, his tongue explored your mouth. Your whole body tingled at his touch, you craved it, desired it. He recharged your whole being. He pulled away and hugged you. "I love you."

You smiled. "I know, I love you too." You patted his chest. "Oh that reminds me handsome."

He squeezed your hips. "What?"

"Evan wants to go see the bears at the zoo today."

Levi clicked his tongue. "What part of now reminded you of that?

You shrugged. "Nothing."

"I'm not an animal."

You giggled and kissed him. "Sometimes you are." You nipped at his neck. "I kinda like it."

Levi growled. "Stop, I'm at work."

You walked over and grabbed Evan's things. "Can you go to the zoo with us today? Evan would love for you to come, he idolizes his dad. That and I'd love to have you there."

Levi opened the door for you. "I'll ask Erwin, I'm sure it's fine I've been working the night a lot." 

You pouted at him. "I've noticed, been a bit lonely." He grabbed you from behind making you squeal, so you had to cover your mouth. "Hey, stop it."

He pushed you out of his office and nipped your shoulder. "I've missed you as well."

"I won't get in the way of your job." You took his hand allowing you to pull him along to the commotion that was the whole office fawning over Evan. You turned to face Levi. "We both will support and love you no matter what. This city and your colleagues need you, don't let us stop you. Okay?"

Levi clenched and unclenched his jaw. "I still don't understand how I got you, but I'm glad I did. I've lost so much, that I still have to just stare at you and Evan sometimes to register I haven't lost everything. That's why I've got to stop working so much, or I really will lose you both."

You took his arm and hugged it as you walked. "It's rare to hear you talk like this, it's nice to hear what's going on in that dark mind of yours." You kissed his cheek. "What a lucky woman I am to have a husband like you."

Levi clicked his tongue. "Brat."

You laughed. "Grumpy."

Your body jumped when Hange clocked you, shouted your name and came running over. "Hug me woman!"

You laughed as she swung you around. "Alright Hange! Put me down."

"How have you been? You look amazing! You're not pregnant are you? Cause you are simply glowing!"

You blushed as Levi rubbed the back of his neck and clicked his tongue. You eventually laughed. "No I don't believe so, but it's wonderful seeing you. We should get some tea sometime."

"Really? You sure you're not? I mean if not you two should, get at it! More kids the better, I wanna see them running around. You should get busy. Oh and coffee would be better."

Levi grabbed Hange's face and squeezed, he muttered under his breath so Evan couldn't hear. "Oi, listen here shitty glasses. Stop pestering my wife." He squeezed harder making her flap her arms. "And no coffee." He let her go and looked over to Evan, he didn't see or hear a thing cause he was playing with Mikasa's scarf.

Hange looked to you, a fake pout on her face. You opened your arms. "Come here." 

Hange fell into your arms and hugged you. "You're the best, no wonder you're married and the best mum ever!"

"I'm not the best mum ever, but thank you. Now can you let me go, I have to take Evan out on a trip."

She let you go. "Fine, buy me something?"

"Sure."

You walked over to Evan as Levi talked to Erwin. Evan reached out for you. "Mummy!"

"Let's get you all dressed so we can go see the animals, okay?" He nodded and pulled on his hat as you buttoned his coat up, then he did his own gloves. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He rubbed his nose. "Is daddy coming?"

Levi walked over and kissed Evan's head. "Yeah I'm coming kid. Want me to carry you to the car?"

He nodded, so Levi crouched down with his back turned to Evan so he could climb on. You grabbed Evan's bag with Mr snuggles in. "Thanks everyone, hope the cake is good."

Erwin smiled. "It's amazing as always, you're very talented. We loved Evan's bear though."

Evan hugged his arms around Levi's neck with a little smile on his face. "Uncle Erwin bit its bottom off mummy."

"Oh my." You covered your mouth with your hand. "Naughty Uncle Erwin." You gave him a wink and walked with Levi to the lift. "You can make another one for daddy to eat later okay?"

He nodded. "Okay mummy." You walked past the main collaboration room, your eye being caught. You saw a board covered in pictures of bodies, cut up, fear etched on their faces. You covered your mouth with your hand, your body shaking. You couldn't believe Levi had to look at these, not just the pictures but the real bodies. The thing that shook you the most was the stab wounds, how many there were. This person who did this to these people was angry, really angry at the victims. 

"Honey?" You looked to the lift to see Levi looking at you, worry in his eyes as you looked back. Tears in your eyes, Evans bag hugged to your chest. 

Evan smiled at you. "Come on mummy."

You choked back a cry, your voice was a little wobbly. "C-coming."

You got into the lift next to Levi. He eyed you. "You okay?"

"I'll talk to you later." You smiled at Evan and kissed his little face then Levi's face. "For now we have a bear to go see, right?"

Evan giggled. "Mr snuggles can see his other family!" 

You rubbed his little back. "Exactly sweetie." You gave Levi a quick kiss then pressed the button, the images slowly moving to the back of your mind so you could focus on today. 


	2. Chapter 2

You smiled up at Evan as he sat on Levi's shoulders, his little hands holding Levi's head. He was talking away to his dad while he bounced with each step taken. Levi was talking to him about everything, like he was loving every word that was coming out of his son's mouth. 

Evan leaned his chin on Levi's head. "Umm daddy?"

Levi squeezed his sons little legs allowing him to keep him safely on. "Yeah?"

"Will the bear be out? Cause umm mummy told me that bears go sleepy when it's cold."

Levi looked to you, so you smiled back. "Mummy is right they do, but don't worry buddy I'm sure they'll be out."

"Really?"

"Yeah bud, it's only late September. The bears haven't been trick or treating yet for Halloween have they?"

Evan giggled. "No! I bet they get loads of candy."

Levi kissed his son's leg. "What do you wanna be this year?"

Evan hummed for a bit. "Daddy!"

You laughed. "I can make him a cop outfit no problem. Sound good Evan?"

He nodded. "Yeah, daddy can be a super hero and umm mummy can be one too. Or umm a queen! Cause mummy is pretty and strong."

You pinched his cheek making him giggle. "He's gonna be a heart breaker isn't he?

Levi nodded. "Sounds like it." He leaned over and kissed you.

Evan put his hands over Levi's eyes. "No daddy, don't do that to mummy."

"Why not?"

"Cause." He pouted.

Levi lifted Evan off his shoulders and onto his hip, then poked his son's pouting cheek. "Cause what?"

Evan blushed then hugged Levi's neck. You laughed and ruffled Evan's soft hair. "I think he's jealous."

Levi nodded. "Think so, but Evan?" Evan pulled away and looked at you and his dad. "Mummy and daddy kiss, because we love each other okay?"

Evan nodded. "Okay." He wasn't happy, but he knew not to tell his daddy off.

You took Evan from Levi and gave him a hug. "Come on honey, we're near the bears." 

He perked up and began wiggling. You put him on the floor, held his hand and Levi held his other. The three of you walked over to the bears, there was a glass low enough so Evan could see through. You waited for a while then saw movement. 

Levi crouched down and put his arm around Evan, pointed to the bears getting closer. "There they are, can you see the big one?"

You knelt down and gave Evan Mr snuggles, he was so focused on the bear in the enclosure that you had to move his arms to hug Mr snuggles. He stepped closer into Levi's arms as the bear moved closer, you could tell he was afraid but excited. 

Levi put his arms around Evan more for comfort, everything was picture perfect. Then the bear yawned. Evan jumped into Levi's arms and whimpered a bit. "Daddy."

Levi hugged him and looked to you with a small smile. "It's okay, he was tired right hun?"

You opened your arms allowing Evan to run into your arms. "Daddy's right, the bear is tired he was only yawning." 

Evan looked at the bear and watched it sit and look at him. "Bed time Mr bear." His voice was wobbly, but loud enough for you and Levi to hear.

"That's it tell him it's bed time."

Evan smiled up at you then Levi. Levi kissed his head. "I'll help you, ready?"

All three of you shouted. "Bed time Mr bear!"

The bear blinked a few times, got up and wondered over to his bed. Evan jumped up and down. "We did it!" You both held his hand and walked around the rest of zoo together.

 

 

 

 

You put some folded clothes into the draw then heard a commotion, like someone was running around. You looked out the bedroom door to see Evan run past butt naked laughing, followed by Levi in a towel. A laughter erupted from you, this was a usual sight. 

Levi would get Evan ready for a bath, the two of them would share one but Evan wanted to play. He always wanted to play at this time of night. You walked out and saw Levi scoop up Evan in his arms. "Got you!"

Evan screamed a laughter. "Noo!"

You leaned in the doorway. "What's going on in here?"

Evan smiled. "Me and daddy were playing."

"That so?"

Levi sighed. "Almost every time its bath night."

You smiled at the two of them, you were rather happy Levi was only in a towel. You could see all the muscle, and scars from his job. "Well, go take your bath and I'll have some hot chocolate and a movie waiting for you." 

Levi leaned over and kissed your cheek. "Thanks hun."

Evan opened his arms in a cheer. "Thank you mummy." You watched them walk off then smiled to yourself, this was a good life. You got everything ready, then waited for your favorite boys to join you on the sofa. But, the moment of silence was nice. You felt yourself melting into the sofa. 

A kiss on your forehead made you smile, the smell of soap wrapping around you. You opened your eyes and smiled up at Levi. "All done?"

He sat next to you with his hot chocolate, you watched Evan climbed up on the sofa,  then settle next to you. You handed him his drink in a safety cup. "Thank you mummy."

Levi put his arm around you. "He behaved himself in the end, he had a lot of things to say too."

You ruffled Evans hair as he leaned against you drinking fast. "He's always got something to say."

"He doesn't get that from me." He pulled you closer. "Definitely you."

You leaned your head against his shoulder. "Yeah I think so too." You watched the movie and felt Evan go off to sleep. "Let's take him to bed." Levi picked him up, you walked behind him and tucked Evan into bed, Mr snuggles at his side.

Now it was time for you and Levi to enjoy the rest of your day, but what you saw earlier today was coming back to mind. You sat on the sofa making sure to angle yourself towards Levi as he sat. He sighed. "So, what's been on your mind?"

You looked at your hands. "I saw the board in the conference room." Levi became stiff. "All those pictures...is that why you've been so busy?" You welled up. "Sorry, it's just...it must be hard to see all of that. How could someone be so violent?"

Levi cupped your face and kissed your face. "It's okay, calm down sweetie." You breathed for a moment and looked into Levi's eyes. "Better?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be." He pulled you to his chest and hugged you. "He's a killer from my past when I was a child, a cop and now he's here now I'm a detective but it's different from when I was a child."

You looked up at him. "He's been a problem for this long?"

Levi hummed. "I think it's someone else now, but his obsession is getting worse. I'm working more to stop him so I can protect you and Evan." Levi turned to you. "Just promise me that you'll stay safe when I'm not around, that you won't go near strangers."

"I promise, I believe you'll get him." You pulled at his collar and lay on him, chest to chest. Your lips locked with his, your pelvis lowered on his. 

Levi dragged his hands up your body, one hand on your bum the other in your hair. He pushed you against him, his leg moved up to wrap around you. He kissed your ear and growled. "I missed you."

You nuzzled his neck and bit the skin there leaving a mark. "Are you staying the night? Or do you need to go back for this case?"

Levi let out a little moan. "I'm staying, I want to be here."

You slowly unbuttoned his shirt while kissing the skin that showed, you loved every inch of him. Levi made you smile against his skin as his head leaned back, a gasp escaped. His whole body relaxed to your touch. 

You reached his belt and began to unbuckle it slowly, excitement building up inside you. You unzipped his trousers, but Levi sat up. He grabbed your chin and pulled you to his lips. 

It was confusing, you wanted to make Levi feel good. He kissed your cheek and turned the tables. He lowered you onto the sofa and began kissing your neck. You giggled. "Hey, why did you stop me?"

He stared down at you, his raven hair falling around his face. "I always stop you because it's dirty."

You pulled a face. "You really don't like it?"

He kissed the tip of your nose. "I like you, I like everything you do. I love you so much, I just want you to dirty your perfect mouth."

You pulled his face closer, your hands cupping the smooth skin on his face. "Thank you for the compliment." You kissed his soft lips. "I don't think I have words to explain how much you are to me."

He kissed your chest and slowly unbuttoned your shirt. He nipped the top of your right breast making you jump, then giggle. He got lower to your trousers and began to undo them, his fingers lightly brushing your skin causing you to tingle. 

He looked up at you, pupils dilated. "Let me make you feel good. Let me show you how much I appreciate you as a wonderful mother, and a perfect wife."

You lifted your hips allowing him to pull off your trousers, and panties. You smiled at Levi. "Says Mr perfect." 

Levi traced his hands up your legs admiring how soft your skin was. He kissed your thigh, his lips dragged closer to your heat. You leaned your head back and gasped in bliss as his tongue traced around your bud. A long lick up made you push your hips up, you ached for his touch. It'd been a while and you craved him so much your body was on fire. 

He placed a hand on your hip as his other hand traced circles on your sensitive skin. Your toes curled as he traced shapes on your bud, different ones creating different body tingling sensations. Fire burst up from you, your hand reached out to grab a cushion. You slammed it on your face allowing you to moan out; Levi had pushed two fingers deep inside you finding the perfect spot. Years of being together had meant the two of you had learnt every inch about each other, what made you squirm. 

You moaned loudly into the cushion as electricity shot through your body, a fire building up. You felt Levi push his grip down on your hip more preventing you from moving. He increased the speed of his fingers.

You threw the cushion to the floor, your back arching more. Eyes closed you could see your end in sight. You gasped as you felt Levi move away, the throbbing between your thighs fading. 

Levi trailed a kiss up your body, everywhere heating up again. He hovered over you and gave you a small smile, a rare sight making it all the much more beautiful. He brushed your hair from your face. "You're so beautiful."

You gripped some of his hair, dragged your other hand down and grabbed his perfect bum. "Just kiss me."

Levi gave you a deep kiss, his hand snaking up and grabbing your breast. The pleasure made you bit down on his lip. Levi pulled away a bit, studied your blushing face then bit down on your neck. 

You pulled at his trousers and boxers down, also giving Levi a hint. He helped and pulled himself free letting out a small sigh, he'd been dying to be one with you. He lifted your leg around him and looked down. He pushed himself in, both of you joining each other in a moan. It has been two weeks, which for your two was a long time. Levi had been so wrapped up in work he'd hardly been home. 

Levi grabbed your thigh, his other hand locked with yours. He began moving to a slow rhythm, feeling the two of you out, seeing if you wanted the same pace. He kissed up your neck calling your name. 

You called out to Levi. He tapped his forehead against yours and began moving faster, he understood you both needed more. This was a night of lust, hunger and confirmation of how much you two loved each other. 

Levi lifted your leg up more changing the angle. Your moans changed slightly as the pleasure increase, he knew what he was doing. He was slightly hitting the right spot. 

You kissed his lips desperately, both lips becoming plump. You bit his lip causing him to open his mouth. You deepened the kiss depriving you both of much air, this only pushed you both further. 

Levi moved you more. This time he hit the spot perfectly, your nails gripped Levi's back. You knew you would end up leaving marks, you'd apologise tomorrow. You clenched around Levi causing him to pull from the kiss and moan your name into your neck.

You turned your head to the side giving Levi full access to your neck, you knew he loved making a mark. The combination of the bite and pleasure below sent you straight over the edge. 

You gripped Levi hard, your body spasmed around him. Levi helped you ride out your pleasure causing him to be driven to pleasure. His movements became sloppy, his chest heaving as he was coming down from his high.

He pulled himself out, adjusted himself and scooped you up in his arms while grabbing both your clothes. He carried your tired body into the bedroom and lay you on the bed. You watched him with keen eyes walk to your clothes draw, his muscled back and perk bum. 

He pulled out a cute night dress and walked back over. "Is this okay?"

You cupped the back of his head and pulled his down for a kiss. "Lovely."

He hummed in happiness. "I'll be back later." 

You got changed then got into bed and waited for Levi to come back. He walked in and turned off the bathroom light and bedroom, the only light being the table side light. He walked to his draws and put on his pj bottoms before yawning and coming over to the bed. You were thankful for the light so you could see all the muscles on his front. 

You cuddled against him, he let out a long sigh as he relaxed. You leaned on his chest and looked up at him. "Did you enjoy today?"

He tucked your hair behind your ear. "Of course."

You smiled. "I'm glad, Evan misses you a lot."

"Thought he was a mummy's boy."

You laughed and patted his peck. "Yes, but the only reason he's like that is he sees what you're like with me. He understands what you do, that it protects us." You shrugged. "He just wants to protect me, like you do."

Levi played with your hair. "You are my life and Evan..." He let out a wobbly sigh. "I never had a father, so I have no idea what I'm doing or what is good or bad. I'm trying hard."

You smiled. "I understand, but you are not alone in this. Your friends are there for you, I've never met such a wonderful bunch of people. That and I'm here, your wife. Plus I am shit scared all the time with Evan, I have no clue what I'm doing." You laughed. "But he seems to be happy, he laughs, he plays and he tells me he loves me."

Levi rolled you both over to your sides and held you close. "We do what we can and help each other. Evan, loves us and we're happy."

You nodded and kissed the end of his nose. "You're right. We should probably sleep, you haven't had a proper nights sleep in ages." Levi hummed in agreement, his breathing became slower letting you know he was sleeping. You closed your eyes and drifted off, but a thought came to mind. Your eyes flew open. "Umm Levi?"

He hummed. "What?"

"We umm, we forgot protection."

Levi opened his eyes and stared at you, you could tell he was thinking it over. You'd known him for so long that, you could just read him easily. He kissed you. "I'd like another kid, but if you don't want to."

You threw yourself at him, both of you almost falling out of bed. Levi called your name. You giggled. "Sorry, I'm just happy."

He kissed you deeply. "We can do it, it'll make me happy too having a bigger family." He looked around your bedroom in the apartment. "We'll need a bigger place."

You nodded. "True."

"We'll start looking when you get a positive."

You nodded. "Okay, now can we sleep?" He kissed your forehead and closed his eyes. 

 

 

 

 

You were sat in Levi's office with Evan on the sofa next to you drawing away. It'd been a few weeks since the talk and the zoo trip, you and Levi were very close. However, things had gotten worse at work for Levi. More bodies had been left in places that innocent people could come across. 

Evan climbed over to you. "Mummy?"

"Yeah sweetie?" You ran your hand through his hair.

"Can we umm can we go to the park?"

You smiled at his cute face, you had to agree. This was boring sitting around, you were sure Levi wouldn't mind. "Sure, I'll ask daddy."

He bounced up and down then climbed carefully off the sofa. You followed him as he ran out the office towards Levi, he was chatting to Armin. Evan jumped up and down and pulled at Levi's trousers. "Daddy?"

Levi looked down. "What's up?"

"Um mummy want's to ask you something."

Levi looked up to you. "What's the question?"

You rolled your eyes, he had this dirty look in his eyes. "Me and Evan are going to go to the park for a bit, just to cool off."

He stared at you then Evan. "Alright, but for a bit. I'll walk you both there."

You nodded and took Levi's hand and held Evan on your hip. The air was not as cold today, it made you relax in Evan's outside get up. But no matter what, he always had to wear his bear hat. 

You noticed a crepe stand in the park and looked to Levi. "Do you wanna get something to eat?"

Levi eyed the stand. "Sure, I've got time." He let go of your hand and ordered the food. As you were waiting you sat on the bench with Evan on your lap, the two of you talking away. 

You looked up after laughing at Evan and saw a handsome gentleman smiling at you, he had this captivating aura around him. Evan bouncing on your lap made you look away, Levi was walking back over. 

You took your crepe and smiled. "Thank you."

"Everything okay?"

You looked over to the man but he was gone. "No nothing, I'm fine."

Levi watched you as you ate, then he continued to relax. After he finished his food, he kissed you. "I should get going, are you going to be okay?"

You nodded. "We'll be fine, Evan has been eyeing the swings since we got here. Go off to work we'll come back later."

"Alright, don't be long. It's dangerous at the moment." 

You nodded. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." You kissed Levi goodbye and then took Evan to the swings. He kicked his little legs out and giggled in excitement. 

You pushed him lightly but it wasn't enough. "Higher mummy!"

You pushed him a bit more. "That's high enough sweetie, if I pushed you more you'd go into space!"

He giggled. "Okay mummy!" He let go of Mr snuggles by accident. "Mr snuggles!"

You slowed him down. "Oh no! Let's go get him."

"Excuse me?" You looked up as you were slowly lifting Evan. It was the handsome man from before. He smiled at you and held out Mr snuggles to Evan, while crouching down to his level. "Is this lovely bear yours?"

Evan looked up to you and grabbed your coat. You smiled at the man. "Thank you, sorry he's a little shy."

He shook his head, stood up and handed the bear to you. "It's alright, I don't mind at all. He's a cute boy, looks like his dad."

You picked up Evan and hugged him to your chest. "His dad?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "I saw you come together, plus I know detective Ackerman. He's fantastic at his job, he saved my life."

You began to relax, but still made note of what he looked like for Levi. He was over six foot, his body muscular yet slim. His hair white, it went beyond his shoulders with a few layered short bits on top. His white shirt was slightly open showing how pale his skin was, his eyes were a strong green. He seemed to command attention without saying a thing. 

You gave him a small smile. "He's good at his job, it's nice to meet someone he's helped." You shuffled Evan in your arms and shook his hand, it was so long and big.

He smiled, it was beautiful. "He's wonderful. But, I'm blown away by the two of you. I had no idea he was married to such a wonderful woman, with a beautiful son."

You laughed. "Thank you, but I'm not that great. But, I agree about Evan though. But I would being his mum."

He nodded, you expected him to marvel at your son by his words. But the whole time you were talking with this man, his eyes never left you. "What do you do Mrs Ackerman?"

You looked back to the police building, you had to make an excuse to leave. Evan didn't like this man, he was hiding his face from him. Evan seemed to read people well like Levi, if he was hiding from someone it meant they weren't a good person at heart. But, you were finding it hard to read him. He looked like a cold man, but his smile and when he talked made him light up. 

You shifted Evan, he was getting heavy. You looked at his face, he was asleep. "I umm own a bakery, but I'm not there much cause I'm looking after Evan until he goes to school."

He nodded with a smile on his face. "It's hard work. I've been holding you up, I can imagine you want to lie him down."

You sighed relief, he was a nice guy after all. "Yeah, he's passed out."

"It was wonderful to meet you, give my thanks to Levi."

You nodded. "Sure, but I don't even know your name."

He laughed. "Oh sorry. My name is Rin." He bowed then walked away, you watched him go and felt a little cold. He was an odd man. You walked back to the station, lay Evan down on Levi's sofa in his office and covered him in a blanket. You watched him sleep feeling warm inside, but something was off. Why was that man in the park by himself? Why did he feel the need to walk up to you, and talk to you and not Levi? You noted down his features on paper and placed it on Levi's desk, if only you had his sir name. 


	3. Chapter 3

You were on edge, your heart was beating fast. Your anxiety was playing up. Levi soothed you by kissing your neck, his touch relaxing you. He kissed you on the lips, his steel eyes gazing into yours. "You ready?"

It was hard, really hard, but you wanted this. "Yeah." You knelt down, you were nervous. "I'm gonna miss you baby." You hugged Evan. "Be a good boy for your uncle okay?"

He nodded and sniffed back a cry. "I promise mummy." Tears fell from his eyes, he rubbed them away with his sleeve. "Mummy." 

You hugged him tight. "It's okay sweetie, it's okay. You'll see me and daddy in two days."

He sniffed and ran over to Levi and hugged him. Levi crouched down and hugged his son, sadness in his eyes. "Love you Evan, be good okay?"

Evan nodded then ran over to Erwin who picked him up. "Don't worry, I'll look after him. You two enjoy yourselves, okay?"

You nodded and took Levi's hand, you waved goodbye and got into Levi's car. You weren't going far, just to a nice hotel that had a bath and spa for two days. You tried to relax in the car, but it was hard. You wanted to be with Levi, just the two of you. But, since Evan had been born, you haven't parted from him. 

Levi reached over and held your hand. "He's going to be fine."

You nodded. "I know that, it's just you know? I've always been around him, it's hard."

"I hate leaving you both to go to work, if I had my way I'd work from home."

You smiled and laughed through the tears. "You are a soppy one sometimes."

He gave you a small smile. "You can't say anything brat."

"Oh I know." You laughed again then sat up. "On the other hand I am looking forward to these two days, it'll be nice to relax with you."

Levi squeezed your hand. "Although things are getting worse with this case, I need this time with you. Like old times when we started getting serious."

You giggled, you two were very expressive to each other. However, this return of a killer has caused you and Levi to be less together. You understood his work, you understood the demands of it. You always supported him, but there were days where you would lie in bed staring at the empty space next to you and cry. 

"I support you."

Levi clicked his tongue. "You always do this."

You pulled your hand away. "Do what?

"You always are selfless, you tell me to do what I can. Telling me to work hard, while you take a step back. I've come home some nights and seen you holding a shirt of mine. Under your eyes are red from crying. You should be more selfish."

"What? And deny you of doing your job? I can't do that, I knew the demands of your job when we started to date and when I said I do. Being selfish is not what I do."

He let out a long sigh. "But I want you to be, at least try okay? Tell me one thing, one small selfish thing now."

"But Levi." You looked out the side window, it made you feel uncomfortable. However, you wanted to make Levi and yourself happy.

"Just one thing."

You pulled a face. "Can I think about it?"

He nodded. "You have until the end of today, okay?"

You nodded. "Got it." You had a lot to think about, what could you possibly ask of your husband? A massage would be nice, or tea made by him. But you were going to a hotel that did that for you. Maybe a bath together? But then again, you weren't children. Besides, it might not do anything for Levi anyway. He shares a bath with Evan all the time, so he'd treat you like a child right? This was hard.

 

 

 

 

You clinked your glass against Levi's, your first night in the hotel. It was a high end one, they treated you like royalty. But in honesty you just wanted to be with Levi and being in a high end hotel had its benefits. Such as Levi being dressed up to impress, the man looked good in a suit. 

You listened to the music and wanted to get up and dance, but Levi was not one for those sort of things. You remember dancing at your wedding together, the man had some impressive moves. The way he dance caused women in the room to be jealous that you were married to him, it felt good.

Levi eyed you as you stared at people dancing. "Something on your mind?"

You dragged your eyes away to look at him, your heart felt like it could explode. You looked away from him, your cheeks flushing. "No."

He leaned closer setting you on edge, you felt stupid. You'd been together for a while, yet he could still turn you into a love sick school girl. "You know you can't lie to me, right?"

You bit your lip. "So umm you know I have a selfish request?"

He nodded and took your hand in his, his soft lips dragging across your skin. "You thought of something?"

"Whatever it umm is, will you do it?"

He kissed your hand. "Promise."

"Can....can we dance?"

Levi stared at you for a moment then stood up, his back to you. You felt disappointed, you knew it was too much to ask. But, Levi surprised you. He turned around after adjusting his outfit. He held his hand out to you. "Would you like to dance?"

You took his hand with a smile. "I'd love to."

Levi led you to the dance floor, a sweet slow song playing. You enjoyed this moment so much, the way Levi delicately held you against his body. Levi was so smooth, he caused the both of you to glide across the dance floor. When he span you around it made you giggle. Levi gave you a small smile and lifted you up into the air, it was so effortless. 

The song ended with Levi's hand on your back leading you into a dip. He pulled you up as you grinned from ear to ear. He ruffled the hair on the back of his head. "Was, that alright brat?"

You nodded. "I loved every moment."

He looked away from you then back, a slight flush in his cheeks. "You looked cute, so." He held his hand out again. "Want to dance some more?"

You took his hand and pulled him close as the tempo changed, the upbeat songs were fun. After a while Levi looked like he was having fun, especially when you were dancing against him with his hands on your hips. After a while it was you that wanted to stop, you were wearing heels and it'd been a while. 

You laughed as he grabbed you around the waist and pulled you close to you, his lips on your neck. "Alright, enough. If I keep dancing my feet will fall off."

He put his arm around your lower back and guided you to the bar. He held out his hand allowing you to step up and sit onto a seat, they were rather high. Levi ordered your favorite drink then placed his hand on your thigh. He was being a little possessive because of the dress you were wearing. Levi usually is possessive of you because he believes he's lucky to have you, that you're too good for him. But when he has a few drinks in him and you show off your body more, his possessiveness increases.

You leaned forward causing your bust to push out more. You leaned on your hand and smiled at Levi. "I'm really enjoying myself, I can't wait for tomorrow and the day after. This is going to be fun."

Levi squeezed your leg. "We should do this often."

You leaned over and kissed his cheek. You let out a little giggle as you noticed the lipstick mark, it stood out against his pale skin. "Sorry, I'll clean it off." 

You looked for a tissue on the bar but a cloth was presented to Levi. "Try this." You looked up to see the man from a few days ago in the park, he was all dressed up. You looked to a woman next to him, she was smiling at you. She was pretty. 

Levi took it from the man, he studied him for a bit then nodded. "Thank you Rin." You looked to Levi, so Rin wasn't lying when he said he knew Levi. Levi handed the cloth to you. "Can you?"

You nodded. "Sure." You cleaned it off and smiled at him. "There all handsome again."

Rin took the cloth back. "Indeed he is, if it's not too bold of me to ask, but would you please join myself and my friend here for a drink?" Levi clicked his tongue. "Please Detective Ackerman, I owe you so much. Let me treat you and your wife to some food and drink, there's a bar here where they charge you and it has the finest quality food."

You looked to Levi, he was thinking about it. "Alright." He sighed. "I don't like people spoiling me, I simply did my job in your case but if this is what you want I wont say no."

Rin grinned. "Marvelous, we'll lead the way."

 

 

 

 

 

The four of you laughed, it was nice seeing Levi like this. It was so rare for him to actually laugh that, this was nice. The only people he's ever laughed for was you and Evan. Rin was a charmer, he seemed to bend people to like him. Your once worried feelings towards him were now gone. 

Levi was leaning back with his arm around you, you were leaning into him. Rin was sat next to you, he seemed to rush to that spot. He was leaning towards you as he spoke, as if his target was yourself and a bit Levi. He was slightly ignoring his pretty date. 

His date wasn't too happy with this, so she interacted with Levi as much as she could. You didn't mind so much, after all you were pretty sure Levi would never cheat on you. Levi had never loved anyone before, you were his first love and he said his last too. It was heart warming, so seeing a woman fawn over him didn't make you jealous or concerned. 

You looked at Rin's arm, his sleeve rolled up to his elbows and noticed a very white long scar. You pointed to it. "I'm sorry if this is too intrusive, but did you get that from before Levi saved you?"

Rin finished laughing and nodded. He pulled his sleeve back more, the scar seemed to travel up more. "Yeah I did, the man that held me captive wanting me to be like someone else did this to me. It was his way of punishing, that and the person he as obsessed with had scars."

You pulled a sad face, you couldn't imagine what this man went through and to be sat here smiling and laughing was amazing. "I can't believe there are people out there who would do such a thing."

He shrugged. "Some people are so blinded by love it drives them. I can imagine Levi would do anything for you."

Levi nodded. "I would."

Rin's date leaned towards Levi and gazed at him. "Must be nice to have a man like that in your life."

You laughed. "I am a lucky girl."

She pulled out a cigarette. "Do you smoke?"

"Oh no I don't sorry, but thank you for the offer."

Rin for a split second gave his date a dark look, then he was back to all smiles. "I hate the smell of them."

Levi murmured under his breath just so you could hear. "Disgusting."

You looked at the time, it was late and you needed a soak in a bath then pass out in bed. "I hate to end a good night, but the food, drinks and company was excellent. However, I am exhausted. So, I'm tapping out for the night guys."

Levi stood up with you and placed his arm around you. "Same, thank you and goodnight."

Rin took your hand and kissed it. "It was truly a pleasure Mrs Ackerman." He shook Levi's hand. "And an honor, we should do something tomorrow. Myself and my friend are here for a week."

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance, this was your weekend not some friendship fun time. "We have a full list of activities, we'll see you here at the hotel maybe for another drink."

Rin held his hands up. "I get the hint, the married couple wish to be left to their own devices. But, know that we are here for you if you want to have some fun."

Levi dragged you off, so you waved to Rin and his friend and shouted to them. "Thank you! Have a good night!" You walked into the lift and went up, silence wrapping around the two of you. "They were nice people."

He hummed. "Rin was not interested in his date."

You leaned against the wall next to Levi. "Clearly, poor girl."

"She looked a little like you."

You looked up at him. "Really?"

He looked down at you. "Only a little, hair, nose and cheeks." He looked at the lift doors. "Her hair was dyed that colour though."

You furrowed your brows. "Odd."

Levi hummed again. "Rin liked you."

You shook your head and pushed off from the wall. "Nah."

Levi crossed his arms and stared you down. "Yes."

You walked closer. You trailed your hands down Levi's arms feeling the muscle, then his sides. Your hands finally rested on his hips. "Well you know I only have eyes for you."

His eyes studied yours. "I know."

You leaned closer and kissed him. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not."

You smiled and bopped his nose. "You tell me not to lie, so I'm going to tell you. Don't lie to me Levi, you can't."

He unfolded his arms and pulled you to his chest, his heat melding with yours. "I was annoyed, that's why I don't want to spend time with them again."

You put your arms around his neck and leaned into him. "This weekend is for us anyway, and to remind you how much you're missing when you're at work." You leaned in and nipped his neck.

Levi sighed your name. "You're a demon."

The lift doors opened you jumped back off him and took his hand. "I know, now come on. I want to get into that massive bath in our room." You looked back at him. "You can join me if you want, it's big enough for two."

Levi ran up from behind, wrapped his arms around you and bit your neck making you squeal. "Of course." You both stumbled into the large room, you we're like young kids fooling around again. Levi let go of you and kissed your hand, slowly walking backwards and pulling away. "I'll fill the bath."

You smiled at him. "I'll make us a cup of tea while we wait."

You watched Levi disappear then got to work. You slowly changed into a robe then made the tea, the scent relaxing you. You sat on the bed and wiggled your toes, your feet were kind of sore. 

"They hurt?" You looked up to see Levi in a robe as well.

You nodded. "Only a bit." He sat on the edge of the bed and took your foot and began massaging, it was heaven. The man knew how to use his hands well. You leaned back and moaned. "So good."

Levi pressed into the right spot causing you to hum with delight, this was getting weird. You could feel your body heating up, it was all Levi's fault. Whenever he touched you, you wanted him, it wasn't fair. You couldn't help but close your eyes, but when you did you felt your body being dragged down the bed. 

You opened your eyes and looked up at Levi, your robe almost showing everything. Levi leaned down and kissed you then whispered to you. "So unfair."

You laughed. "I'm unfair? You are for making my feet feel like a million bucks." You sat up almost on Levi's lap with one leg across. Your robe slipped down almost revealing your bare breasts.

Levi looked away and covered his mouth with his hand. "Unfair."

You pulled him close by his collar and kissed him. "You tease me all the time."

"Yes, but you tease me and you don't know you're doing it."

You tilted your head, he was kind of right. The amount of times Levi had randomly growled at you, then attacked was unbelievable and you were only doing something simple. You wrapped your arms around Levi's neck. "I guess you're right, but I'm only being me and if that turns you on then." You pulled away and shrugged. "I am sooo okay with that."

You giggled as Levi pulled your cheeks on your face. "Brat, now come on our bath is waiting".

You smiled at him then looked at the time, it would be Evan's bed time now. It surprised you how early you would call a night these days. "I'm going to call Erwin to see how Evan is."

Levi poked his head out of the bathroom. "We left him there this morning, I'm sure everything is fine."

You held up your phone to him. "So, you don't want to call?"

Levi turned the water off and ran over to grab your phone. "Just a few minutes."

You laughed and hugged his arm, he was definitely worried about his son. He put your phone on speaker and heard Erwin say your name. "How are you?"

Levi sighed. "We're fine and you're on speaker."

"Hey Levi, good to hear it. The hotel nice?"

You hugged Levi's arm tighter, your boobs pressing against him. "The best, it's so big and stylish. Thanks for the suggestion."

"You're welcome." Erwin paused. "He's fine by the way, after you two left he stopped crying and got to drawing. He's making something for you two."

Levi looked at you then at your phone. "How did you know we were going to ask?"

Erwin chuckled. "Come on guys, you're my close friends. I know you. You have nothing to worry about, he ate his dinner and is in bed. I read his a story on his request, though I'll say this he told me my voices weren't good. He said they were poopy and mummy and daddy were better." Erwin sighed. "I've got to work on that then I guess."

You laughed. "He gets that judgmental side from his dad, just go all out Erwin and he'll love it."

"I will tomorrow night. You guys don't mind if I take him to this decorating class tomorrow right? They paint a cup for their mum or dad, Hange is tagging along."

Levi clicked his tongue. "That's fine, but keep an eye on shitty glasses. Knowing her she'll lose control."

Erwin cleared his throat. "I'm sure she's great with Eren."

"She is. What I meant was she'll go mental for the decorating, once she sets her mind to something she goes crazy. She'll scare the other kids."

You laughed, you would love to see that. "Evan will love it though and love watching Hange go crazy."

Erwin hummed a laugh. "Alright guys, anything else?"

Levi cleared his throat. "Tell Evan we love him so, so much and we'll be home soon."

"Don't worry, he knows that you two love him to death. But, I will tell him. Now enjoy yourselves, you need this."

"We will, bye Erwin."

You smiled. "Bye Erwin and thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

"No problem." You could tell he Erwin was smiling as he spoke. "Have fun, night."

The call ended with both of you staring at the phone, so Evan was asleep. You leaned over to Levi, a sullen look on his face. You kissed his cheek. "Wanna fool around in the bath?"

He looked up at you as you skipped past him and threw off your robe, looked back and winked at him as you peaked from the bathroom. Levi smiled at you, got up and pulled off his robe to reveal himself in all his beautiful glory. "Stupid question." Levi ran after you grabbing you from behind. He turned you allowing you to kiss each other deeply, tonight was going to be really fun. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bodies pressed against each other, the heat of the bath warming your bodies. You sort each other out, battling to dominate the kiss. Levi sat as you lay into his body, his hands running up your slick sides under the water. Your body tingled at the sensation, the need to feel him. 

Your fingers tangled within his raven locks, water gently trailing down your arms, it's tickling touch adding to the fire within you. Your body moved against his chest, every bump and mark felt on your soft skin, his hard member pressed against your stomach. 

Levi parted your bodies as his hand trailed down your front, his other lifting you up onto his lap. Your head leaned back gasping for air as his talented fingers found their mark. You rolled your neck, eyes closed as tension left you. 

He pushed his fingers deep inside. You gripped his shoulders hard, your back arching. You lowered your head, his teeth grazed the vulnerable skin. Your hips rocked to his movement, your body seeking more pleasure from him.

You leaned into him more, your body moving up and down began to brush up against his length. He stopped at the sensation, a shaky moan escaping him. Your foreheads tapped together as he continued his motions on you, you moved your hand up and down his manhood. 

Levi panted against your neck as you gripped onto him with your free hand, trying to stay up and keep your strength. You knelt up and looked down at him, his eyes opened  looking into yours. He looked so vulnerable in this moment, so sweet.

You cupped his face as he said your name to you. His hands snaked up your body, resting on your waist. "I love you."

You smiled down at him, your lips gently touching his in a sweet kiss. "I love you so much."

He lowered his hand to your hip, the other on his length. "You ready?" You nodded with a smile, your heart fluttered as he smiled back. A rare but beautiful sight. He slowly lowered you down, both moaning as he pushed inside. You let out a long shaky breath when he was all the way in. You looked to him, his hand delicately moving your hair from your face. "You're so beautiful."

A smile, a true smile light up your features. When he said this to you, all the comments of your past, the hatred the self doubt, the lack of confidence fizzled away. You pecked his lips in return. "So are you."

Your lips locked as you battled for dominance again. You began to roll your hips against his, the movement sending fire through you both. You wrapped your arms around Levi's neck as his hands held your waist, supporting your movements. 

Levi lifted you up, then pulled you down onto him changing the pace. With shaking legs, you matched his pace. Your legs were burning, the sensation battled with pleasure he was giving you. The pleasure won. 

You both moved together, the room filling up with panting, water splashing. Levi lowered his hand to your back side and squeezed, his other trailed up to your breast. He moved his mouth closer. He took one into his mouth and bit slightly, the sensation sending your reeling. Your body gripped down onto him causing him to growl in response. The vibrations from his growl added more heat to the fire. 

You gripped his head allowing you to pull him closer. Both of his hands gripped your backside, his mouth nipping and sucking at your breasts. He lifted you up slightly and began moving fast. Your legs shook at the sensation of him hitting the right stop over and over. 

You closed your eyes tightly, you moaned out as the pleasure built up. Your body wanted to pull away at the intense feeling, but you craved more. You hummed to the motions, your body losing control of itself. 

Your mind was only showing you one colour, white. It was getting brighter and brighter, you could feel the build up reaching it's peak. You could sense Levi's movements faltering too. Both of you were close, so close. 

Levi pulled his mouth away from your chest, his pupils dilated and full of hunger. You locked lips as he pushed hard and deep within you. Then you felt yourself falling over the edge of oblivion, pure bliss coursing through your veins. Your body tightened around Levi, his moan of release only just reaching your ears as you both road out the end. 

You lifted yourself away then rested your head on his shoulder, your fingers lazily playing with his raven hair. Levi held onto you and stood up in the bath, you gripped onto him as he stepped out, emptied it and moved the two of you to the large shower. He knelt down, then sat back. He held you against him as the water fell down on the two of you, both in pure happiness. 

 

 

 

 

You ran forward, excited to see the castle ahead. You looked back at Levi, his fingers entwined with yours as his other was busy holding a booklet of information about the place. He looked up at you a raised his eyebrow. You pulled a face. "Come on, we got up early to get there in time before the rush."

He called your name and pulled you back to him, your body pressing against his. He looked down at you and tapped the book on your head, then kissed the spot he hit. "Calm down, they don't open for another five minutes." He looked over to the entrance. "I don't see any queues either, so we're fine."

You walked next to him a pouted a bit, then looked over his shoulder at what he was reading. You had to smile, he knew you liked these sort of things and wanted to impress you by knowing about it. That and he didn't want some handsome tour guide taking you away from him.

You grinned to yourself. "Hey Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"Shall we ask for a tour guide? I wanna really know about this place." He gripped the book hard. "I think a well trained young man telling us about this place would be amazing, it would allow us to just walk and enjoy it."

"No."

You peered into his face, he was annoyed. "How come?"

He slapped the book closed and put it in his coat pocket. "I've read up on everything, we don't need one."

"You sure?"

He looked down at you, he could see the little smile on your face. "You're messing with me again, aren't you?"

You kissed his cheek. "Am I now."

He pinched your nose making you flap your arms. "Quit it."

"Okay!" You rubbed your nose once he freed it, he pulled your hand away and kissed the spot. "Thank you."

"Behave yourself, or I'm taking you back to the room."

You winked. "That's not a bad thing."

He leaned over. "And, I'll refused to take my clothes off. Oh, and remove I'll the remote control and your phone."

Your eyes widened. "You monster, treating your wife like this."

He lifted your locked hands and kissed your hand. "Yet, you love me."

You blew a raspberry. "Yeah I do, and you love me right?"

"Always."

You nodded, pulled away from him and put your hands on your hips in front of him and struck a pose. "Yeah you do! Cause I'm a sex bomb!"

Levi clicked his tongue then flicked your forehead as he walked past. "Idiot."

You saw him laughing, even hear a little chuckle. You ran after him and held his hand. "Made you laugh, so I'm off the hook."

He sighed. "I don't know how you can say things like that, in public, with a straight face."

"Years of practice, plus I love seeing my husband laugh, rare that it is." You smiled ahead.

Levi looked at your face. "You like it when I laugh?"

You looked up at him. "Of course, and when you smile too. Just lightens me up for ages." You pulled him forward. "We're here, and they're open."

Levi, much to your annoyance, paid for the tickets. You promised to pay for something else later, but he said he'd spoil you for the day and if you argued they'd be consequences. So, you let it slide for once. 

When you got inside, you were excited. You couldn't wait to see all the rooms, the clothes, paintings and decorations. But, Levi had to leave you alone for a few moments as he got a call from work. So, you waited for him inside. 

You leaned against the wall and stared at your feet, your shoes were cute little things. You couldn't help but smile. A voice made you look up. "Excuse me miss?"

You smiled at the handsome man. "Yes?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

You shook your head. "Oh no I'm fine thank you."

He smiled at you, he shuffled a bit and stood in front of you. "Can I maybe give you a tour?"

"Oh, no that's okay. We didn't pay for a guided tour."

He stepped closer. "I don't mind giving you one for free, I mean you're really beautiful."

You smiled at him. "Really?" He nodded. "Well thank you, my husband thinks so too."

He stared at you for a bit then you lifted your hand to show him the ring. "Ah, well he's not here right? Leaving you all alone is not very loving of him."

You hummed a laugh. "He had to take a work call, he's a detective, a captain actually. His best friend, and my friend is the commissioner of the police here."

He became pale. "You're umm Levi Ackerman's wife?"

"I am."

He bowed to you. "Have a good day."

You watched him go and saw Levi coming closer, so you shouted to the man. "Leaving so soon? But what about that free guided tour cause I'm beautiful?"

He locked eyes with Levi as he passed him, he jumped and bowed to him. "I umm sorry! I umm my manager needs me."

You watched him go into the office and slam the door. Levi stood next to you, a displeased look on his face. You blew a raspberry. "Baloney. Can you believe people these days?" Levi stared down at you. "What? I told him I was married, and to the captain of the police. He knew your name right away and ran off." You pinched his cheek. "You have nothing to worry about dear. Now let's have some fun."

Levi followed you around and answered all your questions, he turned into your own personal tour guide. He was that good at his job other people came over to listen, girls smitten with him. Soon he was surrounded by them when you went to get a closer look at something, you look back and saw the horde. Your zombie training skills kicked in, you wandered quietly off to a large painting of a beautiful woman in a empty hall. 

You felt peaceful looking up at her, the artist really captured her well. You were sure anyone who met the lady of the castle fell for her instantly. From what Levi told you, she was similar to you. She never believed in her own beauty, but the man of her dreams fell for her. The two married and the love of her life kept adding more to his family castle for her, he did everything to show her he really loved her. They had many children together and were happy, but they had their issues such as people trying to take her away from him. But the two of them won their fight. 

You smiled as two familiar strong arms wrapped around you, a muscled chest pressed to your back. Levi pressed his cheek against the side of your head and hummed. "She was pretty."

You squeezed his arms with your hands. "She was, they were lucky to find each other in that day and age. People married for power, not love."

"We don't know how lucky we are." He kissed your head.

You furrowed your brows, you could smell perfume which wasn't yours. "Those women got really close to you, I can smell their perfume on you."

He pulled on arm away and sniffed. "Yeah, you're right. Disgusting." He hugged you more and rubbed against you.

You let out a laugh. "What are you doing?" You turned to face him.

He kissed your forehead. "Trying to smell like you again."

You wrapped your arms around him, hugging him tightly. "There, better?"

Levi buried his nose in the crook of your neck and inhaled. "You always smell so good."

You giggled. "Probably cause I bake a lot, and I clean myself a lot cause I bake. Oh and I spend a lot of time with Evan, so I get that new baby smell too."

He hugged you tighter. "It's perfect."

You both stayed there for a while as other people walked past, all of them commenting or cooing at the sweet sight of you two. Eventually you pulled away. "So, about the phone call from work. Everything okay?"

He nodded. "Things have gotten...quiet with the killer, which isn't good news. But, I told Armin that I will address it when I return to work in a few days. I have half of tomorrow with you, then five days with you and Evan. They are my main focus and concern."

You kissed him deeply, a sweet hum from you setting you on fire. "You're a good husband."

 

 

 

 

 

The woman clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Alright couples! Let's have a sip of the next bottle."

You let out a little burp and covered your mouth in time, Levi looked at you, you could see the amusement in his eyes. The two of you were on a wine tasting trip, but it was boring the hell out of you both. So, instead of lightly trying the wine, you were having the bottles. 

Levi pointed at you as he grabbed the bottle from the table and put it on the floor out of sight for later. He whispered for only the two of you. "You're drunk."

You snickered. "So are you."

"I didn't say I wasn't. What do you think of this lady?"

You shrugged as she droned on about grapes. "I dunno, boring I guess. Why did we even book this?"

Levi shrugged. "I know my wife well, and my wife loves free things." He held up a fresh glass of wine to you. "Especially if it's alcohol or food."

You leaned towards him and held his hand. "Marry me."

He leaned closer. "I think I already am."

You leaned back in your chair. "Well ain't I a lucky woman."

Levi put his arm around you and kissed your cheek. "I'm the lucky man."

"What can I say?" You shrugged. "I'm amazing."

The couple next to you laughed. The wife waved you and Levi off. "So sorry, but you two are really funny and seem to be having so much fun. I'm Lisa and this is my husband Dan."

You shook their hands and Levi shook them too as you introduced yourselves. You smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, so what do you think of this woman?"

Lisa covered her mouth and leaned over. "Fucking snooze fest."

You laughed and slapped your leg. "I love you, hey why not have fun? Me and my husband are just drinking as much as we can, wanna join?"

Levi held the bottle over to them. Dan took one look to the guide then the bottle and chugged some down. He hiccuped and wiped his mouth, a look of disgust on his face. "Uggh it's not even that good."

Levi nodded. "It's about as satisfying as trying to take a shit when you're constipated."

The three of you laughed at his joke. Lisa took a bottle from you and did the same thing her husband did. "Uggh Christ your husband is right, but if it helps to make this tour better then fuck it."

The two joined you in drinks and chatter, but soon your small group grew. People slowly lost interest in what the guide had to say, everyone wanted to join the Ackerman drinking party. People were howling with laughter at you and Levi's jokes. Eventually the guide joined in with the drinks and banter going on. 

You put your glass down and felt a little buzz, you weren't going to have anymore or you'd regret it tomorrow. You leaned against Levi and absorbed his warmth, his heart beating away at a pace that let you know you still made him nervous. He put his arm around you then kissed the top of your head. "You ready to head back to the room soon?"

You nodded. "Need some water, dinner and fresh air I think."

"Agreed." He got the guides attention. "Are we being sent back now?"

She nodded. "Yeah, let's get you all on the transport back to the hotel."

You snuggled against Levi as you rode back, the coach was in high spirits due to booze. But you and Levi were close to each other, fingers playing with each other. Your head on his shoulder, his cheek on your head. You two felt at peace, though you always did in each others company. Even when you first started going out, it was peaceful like this. You two knew from an early start that you right puzzle pieces fit together. 

It didn't take long when you got back to the hotel to change for dinner, the two of you unable to leave the other alone. You walked down the hotel dinning room, there was only you and Levi and a few other gentlemen having a drink. You were worried they'd stop serving, but it turns out a lot of people were not back from trips yet. So, you ordered what you wanted, the food was divine and annoying. You wished you could cook these five star meals for Levi and Evan. 

Levi poked your cheek. "You're cooking is amazing."

You stared at him. "I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking something. Trust me, at work I long for your cooking."

You smiled. "If you're trying to score points."

"I'm not."

You held up your hand. "But if you were, you've earned enough points for the grand prize." You held out your arms arms and shook your body.

He shook his head at you. "Sometimes I have no words for you."

You giggled. "Love you too, I'll be right back hun okay?" He nodded and took a sip of water as you swayed your hips to the bathroom. You closed the door behind you and looked into the bathroom ahead, something wasn't right. The light was flickering on and off. You walked inside and heard something, it was light like a mouse. You walked closer. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

You opened one of the doors and found nothing, you went to the next. Your throat was dry, a shiver ran down your spine. You opened the door and found nothing. You looked to the last one and walked closer, something felt off as you walked. You looked down at the floor, the lights flickering made it difficult to see what it was. But it was definitely a liquid. 

You froze as you heard something move inside the cubicle, your eyes scanned the door. You shook your head, the door wouldn't answer your questions. You pushed it slowly open, your eyes widened in horror. You stepped back and slipped on the liquid and fell on the ground in it. You pulled your hands away and raised the up, the light flickering. Your mind piecing things together, the magnitude of the situation coming together. 

You looked up to the woman inside, she was still alive. She was weakly reaching for you, crying. There were too many stab wounds, and so much blood to count them. It astonished you that this woman was still alive and breathing. You reached out for her. "It's okay, I-I'm going to help you. Just umm..." You looked around for something. "Just stay with me."

She weakly nodded and crawled towards you, your body shaking. She looked like some creature from a horror move, her gasps to speak gargled by blood or damage to her windpipe. She fell into your lap, the back of her head against your chest. You held the worst wounds you could and looked up to the door as it opened with a creak. 

A man stood there in the dark watching you, he could see your blood smeared face, your weak attempt to save this woman. You stared at him and saw something glisten in the light, a knife. You looked around at the contents of the woman's purse on the floor. You grabbed a metal nail file and held it up to the man, your teeth baring in rage. "Don't you dare come near her, don't you dare."

He tilted his head and stepped forward, you didn't scare him. "Or what?"

You held the little blade tighter, fully believing in your words. "I'll kill you."

He stopped moving, the dark figure of a man was studying you. Then he pulled something out of his pocket, a bright flash blinded you for a moment. He let out a long sigh. "So beautiful, even better than my obsession." He raised his head as if he was looking at you again. "It looks like I've changed my mind, I want you. But not now." He let out a chuckle and stepped back. "I'll be watching you."

You watched him leave, hand still out with the file. Then it began shaking, you were so frightened by the flash of light, you thought it was your end. The file dropped to the ground, you tried to scream for Levi but a squeak came out. You shook your head but you were frozen and this woman's life depended on you getting your shit together. You grabbed the file and stared at your thigh, this was going to hurt. 

You stabbed yourself allowing you to let out a gut wrenching scream, you breathed a few moments. You looked up to the door and screamed out for Levi as loud as you could over and over. You heard him coming closer but you kept screaming for him. 

He kicked open the bathroom door, the horror of what he could see breaking him. His wife covered in blood, tears down her face with a nail file in her leg. A woman lying in his wife's arms clinging to the smallest thread of life. You whimpered for him. "Levi."

He ran over and skidded on his knees to you cupping your face saying your name over and over. "I'm here, okay? I'm here, are you hurt?"

You shook your head. "She's dying." 

He looked to the woman then pulled his phone out and called for back up, in a normal situation you would have marveled at him and how he spoke, but his wasn't the time for it. You looked down to the woman, her chest still rising and falling but it was slower. You looked at your hands, blood seeping from between them. 

Levi ended the call and pressed his hands down on the woman's wounds, he looked up to you tears and hurt visible. He looked back down to the woman. "I'm detective Levi Ackerman, I'm captain of the police in this city. I need you to stay with us okay?" 

You shivered, tears now gone. "Levi?"

"It's okay, they're on their way. They'll get here."

The woman reached for your hand, you took it and squeezed tightly. "I won't leave you here okay? We're both going to be here until they arrive." You could hear the sirens. "See that's them now, Levi?" He looked to you. "Go to them, they need someone to lead them here."

He shook his head. "I need to be here."

"No, this woman needs me here. Go to them. Now."

He nodded. "I'll be right back." He squeezed the woman's other hand. "Stay with us." He got up, his black trousers and crisp white shirt dirty with blood. He ran out of the bathroom leaving a bloody hand print on the door and door frame as he left. You could hear him shouting to the men. Footsteps getting closer.

The door opened as medics ran in with Hange and Armin to help. Armin shook at the sight, the urge to be sick evident. He looked away and instructed the medics. Hange knelt next to you and said your name to sooth you. "It's okay, I've got her now."

You shook your head. "I can't leave her." 

"You can stay, just hold her hand okay?"

You nodded and moved out the way as they lay the woman down. As they got to work you focused on the woman's face, her eyes locked with yours. You squeezed her hand and smiled. You heard Hange ask the woman questions. You shook your head. "She can't speak, either there's blood or her wind pipe is damaged."

She nodded and had the board ready to load her onto. "That's okay, we'll stop the rest of the bleeding and get her into surgery as soon as possible." She pushed the board closer with the others in place to move the woman. "Okay on three we move her on, one, two, three!" They heaved her on then slowly lifted her up and onto the bed. You held onto her hand tightly. 

You limped with them out of the hotel ignoring people's cries and shouts. As soon as you go to the ambulance Hange stopped you. You looked at her and pleaded. "I have to go with her."

She shook her head. "You're hurt, I need you looked at and there is nothing else you can do." They slammed the doors closed and spend off. "She needs surgery, you can visit her when that's done which could take hours. I'll get them to call Levi when it's done, but for now I need you to get into the other ambulance so I can fix your leg."

You gave in. "Okay." You yelped when you felt strong arms lift you up like a bride. You looked into Levi's eyes and smiled. "Levi."

He looked to Hange. "Lead the way."

She nodded. "Come on." They both jogged to the other ambulance and put you down. She cut your dress and pulled out the file, it hadn't gone in too deep. She cleaned the area and injected making you wince. She followed it up with stitches and a patch. "There, I'll take them out for you at the station. Levi has had plenty of stitches before so, can you take care of them, right?"

He nodded. "I will, thanks." Levi gave you a few moments then asked you what happened, you repeated everything back to him as he took notes down. He turned his note pad to you and asked you to sign away. You shivered as the blood on you went cold from the night air. "Erwin will take a full statement at the station, okay?" You nodded. "Let's get you into that shower okay?"

He picked you up and carried you through the hotel to the lift, as you went up you clung to him tightly the image of that man staring at you in your mind. You were so out of it you didn't notice Levi enter the room with you, then the bathroom. The only time you did is when he tugged at your dress and looked down at you. You smiled weakly. "Sorry."

You lifted you arms and let him peel it off you, he took off your underwear too them undressed himself. He covered your wound up so it wouldn't get wet then pulled you to the shower. Levi sat with his back against the wall, you sat between his legs your side pressed to his chest and legs over his left leg. Levi held you tightly to him, his body shaking. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." You were sure he was crying, but the water from the shower was hiding it well.

You turned to face him, your hand slid across his cheek. You smiled at him. "It's not your fault."

"He came for me, he took everything from me and he was going to take you. If that girl hadn't had the file..."

You kissed him sweetly. "I'm here." He looked up at you, the distant look in his eyes fading, he was coming back to you. "I'n here and I'm never leaving, I will fight tooth and nail to stay alive for you and Evan. I'm not going anywhere."

He kissed you deeply. "I love you...I love you so much."

You shared another deep kiss. "I know, I love you too." You shared kiss after kiss, bodies reminding each other they were alive. Minds and hearts reminding each other that their reason for living was still there. The two of you didn't sleep much that night, you spent it telling each other how much you loved each other with your bodies. The two of you passionately becoming one over and over until exhaustion claimed you both. Bodies entangled on the bed sheets, you both slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Going back home and then to the station was all a blur to you, the only thing you could remember was Levi's comforting touch and a distant pain in your leg. You just wanted to get everything out of the way and go home to your husband and son. Your leg wouldn't be much of a problem if you hadn't spent the whole night in the hotel room being physical with Levi. 

You winced at the pain while driving home, it throbbed sometimes. You felt Levi's soft hand squeeze your knee. "Does it hurt?"

You hummed. "Sometimes."

"Sorry."

You looked to him and smiled. "It's not your fault."

He gave you a quick glance then back to the road. "I should have stopped, but I just."

You took his hand and kissed it. "I don't regret last night, I enjoyed every moment. You should know by the noises I made." Levi flushed, you were sure there was a smile of pride. "If the consequences of it are me experiencing a bit of pain in my leg, then sue me." You looked at the back seat, Evan was past out in his seat with Mr snuggles. "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"If your leg can handle it, we can take him to the theme park."

You laughed and looked at your husband, worry still etched on his face. "You don't like crowds, or theme parks because they're dirty."

"I need a distraction, we need one." He shrugged. "Plus I live to see you and Evan happy, you love those places."

"I do." You sighed. "Want me to make something?"

"You know I love your food and baking."

You smiled. "It's why you kept coming back to my shop."

He looked over at you. "The view was incredible too."

"Look at you go with the compliments, I'll cook your favourite tonight."

"Everything you cook is my favourite."

You pulled a face. "I know you love rice."

"I do."

You smiled. "See, I'll cook something with rice." You tapped your chin. "Maybe something spicy? Like mexican beef?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll even make that cheesecake."

Levi eyed you. "The dark chocolate one?"

You nodded. "Of course, I mean you always ate it before you had to guts to ask me out."

Levi pulled up to the apartment and turned the engine off. "I don't have much confidence, I've lost so many people I had nightmares about it." He looked over at you. "Then I met you that one day, you spoke to be about rubbish. But that night I slept soundly for the first time in years." He leaned over to your seat, his hand snaking up your neck to the back of your head. He pulled you in for a deep kiss. He pulled away eyes staring into yours. "You saved me."

You heard a giggle from the back seat. You smiled at Levi and pecked his lips. "Someones watching us."

Levi pulled away slightly and looked at his son smiling at him. "If we don't move, he won't notice us."

Evan giggled. "Silly daddy!"

You got out of the car much to Levi's dislike, he seemed to just deflate. You got Evan out of his seat and held him against you, with his bear in his hand. You used your bum to close the door, which Levi was happy to watch. You kissed Evan's head. "Daddy is very silly isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's umm, he's a poo."

You stared at your son then laughed. "Where did you hear that?"

He giggled and hugged you. "Auntie Hange."

Levi locked the car and took the bags. "I'll kill her."

You smiled. "You know she loves you. You also love her."

"Still going to kill her." You reached for a bag as Levi spoke, he stopped you. "I've got them, I don't want you to strain your leg."

"I won't argue with you, cause I know you're stubborn." You got into the lift and watched Evan play with your top, he seemed so invested in it.

When you got inside you changed Evan then let him pull his toys into the living room and play. Levi sorted both your clothes out and joined his son on the floor to play. Levi was nodding away as his son gave him instructions of how to make the lego village he imagined, and how to play better.

While you cooked, you cleaned right away after. It was a habit you picked up from your husband. He wanted everything to be spotless, he got worse after Evan was born. But you managed to address it and tone it down. You told him off that a pristine clean environment for a child wasn't good, they were meant to get dirty sometimes and get ill. Plus Levi's work patterns were unpredictable, so instead of him coming home at all hours and cleaning you did the best you could for him. However, when you go back to work and Evan to school you'd compromise.

You made a pot of tea for you and Levi, with a small cup of squash for Evan. You knelt down with your boys and let the meat simmer in the sauce. Levi put his arm around you, his hand squeezing your hip. "So boys, what are we making?"

Evan shook his head. "You can't help mummy."

You smiled and leaned against Levi. "Why not?"

"Me and daddy umm ag..umm..ag."

Levi ruffled his sons hair. "Agreed."

Evan nodded. "Agreed, that umm you are too pretty and lovely to work. So, you can be the god of this village."

You laughed. "God huh? So, what do I do then?"

Levi kissed your cheek. "Look pretty, say wonderful things to encourage the people." He shrugged. "You know everything you're not."

You playfully hit your husband. "You're right Evan, Daddy is a poo."

Evan clapped and laughed. "Stop being naughty daddy or you won't get paid."

Levi looked at his son. "What am I getting paid in?"

Evan blushed. "Hugs."

Levi reached over and dragged his son into his lap while he squealed. "I'll have to take them by force then."

Evan wiggled. "Noooo."

He let his son go and gave him a little smile, then bopped his nose. "Alright, I'll behave myself. Can I get a hug now?"

"Yes, but not from mummy. You were mean to mummy, so it's not allowed." Evan hugged his dad then snuggled against him.

You smiled at the two of them. "I'll leave you two to it and plate up dinner. Plus if you are not allowed to hug me, I have to stay away." Levi stared at you, it was a hunger look. You knew that after Evan was in bed, your husband would show you no mercy. 

 

 

 

 

Evan was bouncing away on his dad's shoulders as you had the backpack of food. The park wasn't so busy as you thought it would be, a lot of people were afraid because of a killer on the lose. You didn't let it phase you, you'd seen the worse of it on your trip away with Levi. You were surprised it didn't get to you, but then Levi has never left your side since. You were certain when he went back to work, the nightmares would come rushing in. 

You came to a stop at the tea cups, they let you on as long as Evan held on tightly or on someones lap. So, he sat on your lap by his choice. Levi didn't mind as it allowed him to put his arm around you. It was fun spinning around, you couldn't help but laugh with Evan. Plus because of the speed you were going, your body pressed up against Levi's. Which both of you liked a lot. 

Evan stumbled around when he got off giggling away. Then he fell back onto his bottom and stared, you were waiting for him to cry. But you giggled at him causing him to smile at you. "Oops mummy."

You picked him up. "Oops indeed, are you having fun today?"

"Yeah!" He reached out for Levi. "Wanna hug daddy."

You handed him over. "Well now, the boys are thick as thieves today."

Levi nodded. "We had a long talk about our Lego village, all business. If I prove today I'm not poo, I can hug you. Right Evan?"

Evan nodded. "They're the rules."

You smiled and put your bag on. "Alright, I'll leave two to it." You went on ride after ride, but your leg was starting to hurt. "Hey hun?"

Levi turned to you. "Yeah?"

"Is it alright if I skip this ride? I need to rest my leg."

He nodded. "That's alright, just sit here and we'll be right back. Right Evan?"

Evan nodded. "Feel better mummy."

You kissed his forehead. "I will sweetie, now have fun!"

You sat down and breathed, you got out some pain meds and took a sip of water. You doubt it would work, but you've got to at least try. You jumped a little when you heard someone speak. "Well, I didn't expect to see you here."

You turned to look up at Rin, a little girl holding his hand and a boy on his shoulders. You saw some kids run past him and he shouted to them, then sighed. You had to laugh. "Hello again Rin, you umm look a little out of your depth there."

He put the boy down. "You can say that again."

The boy looked up to Rin. "Umm can I go play with the others?"

Rin smiled. "Sure, off you go and no more fighting please."

Rin sat down, the quiet girl sat on his lap and stared at you. "So, why so many kids?"

He smiled. "I'm a teacher at a primary school sometimes, but mainly teach at a university. Their own teacher needed back up, and because I cover for her I couldn't say no." He ran his hand through the girls hair. "Especially when my niece is in the class."

You smiled at the long white haired girl. "I see white hair runs in the family, you're very beautiful." The blush on her cheeks showed how pale she was. "What's your name?"

She blinked a few times. "I'm Yuno."

You shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Are you single? Cause I like you and you would be perfect for my uncle."

You laughed as you saw the blush on Rin cheeks. "I am not, I'm married."

She titled her head. "Then leave him."

You laughed again. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, I love my husband very much. We have a little boy together and plan on having more children."

She sighed. "Pitty." She jumped off her uncle's lap, her doll like dress falling around her. "I'm going to go play now."

You watched her run off, she was a strange cold child. Rin cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about her, she's very blunt. My sister has been having trouble with her."

You looked at him. "She seems too clever for her own good, distant too. She understood what I was saying but, it was like the laws of everything didn't matter."

Rin shook his head. "She messes with the other kids too, like their minds. We don't know what to do."

You rubbed his back for comfort. "Some children are like that Rin, I suppose you could see a doctor but...I wish I could help."

He smiled. "It's okay, I think her problem is family. Her father is distant, which makes my sister, who is deeply and madly in love with him become like a doll. I guess Yuno is copying it."

Rin nodded. "Enough about my troubles, are you okay? Me and my friend left the hotel when, well...she couldn't stand being there and I hate the sight of blood....last time I saw you was walking through that lobby covered in..."

You gave him a weak smile. "I have stitches in my leg cause I stabbed myself, I froze up when the killer took a picture of me and left. So, I needed to wake up and scream. I'm okay for now, Levi hasn't left my side so I haven't thought about it. I'm still waiting on a call about the girl. Last we heard the surgery went fine, but she's in a coma. I'm going to visit when she wakes up."

"I'm glad you're okay, and the girl. How's Levi?"

You smiled. "He was shaken by it, but he's staying strong. But, I believe when he goes back to work...he'll probably have problems like me."

Rin nodded. "Well from one victim to another, hang in there okay? Don't let the nightmares break you, you're more than what they show you."

You put your arm around him and gave him a little hug. "Thanks." 

The kids ran over to you both and pulled at Rin's arm. "Come on Sir! Come and play with us!"

He smiled. "Alright I'm coming." He stood up and looked down at you. "Say hello to Levi and Evan for me, and take care of yourself okay?"

You nodded. "I will, you too." You saw Levi walking over with Evan. "They're here now."

Rin smiled and waved at them as the kids pulled him along, Levi waved back and began speeding up. He must have seen the hug. Rin laughed. "See ya! Come on kids!" He ran off with them chasing after him, he was pretty fast. 

Levi sat down next to you and kissed your cheek. "Having fun?"

You rolled your eyes. "It was one hug, he was concerned about me. He was at the hotel, but everyone left remember after what happened?"

Levi leaned back with Evan on his lap. "Alright, shall we eat?"

You grabbed your bag. "Let's sit inside where it's warmer okay?"

 

 

 

 

You woke up with a start, you were sweating, your heart was pounding in your chest. That was a bad nightmare. You looked to the bed next to you, empty. Levi had been back at work for two weeks, he'd been swamped with work. The killer had changed some things making it difficult on them. 

You wandered out of bed and went to the bathroom to splash some water on your face. You looked up into the mirror, you looked tired but your skin looked good. Then something hit you. You covered your mouth, ran to the toilet and threw up a few times. After you felt like the coast was clear you leaned against the wall and breathed. You felt like crying, screaming and laughing. You didn't know what to do. 

Without realising you'd walked into your room grabbed your mobile, sat on the bathroom floor and was sick in the toilet again. You called someone up and waited. A familiar voice said your name, it was Levi. "Everything okay?"

"Umm." You bit your bottom lip and began crying. "I'm sorry."

You heard him moving about. "I'm coming home now."

You shook your head and sniffed. "N-No it's fine." You sniffed again. "I-I don't want to come in-between your work." The call ended. You looked at your phone. "Levi?" You began crying a little more, you felt kind of stupid. You only had a nightmare and was feeling a bit sick, that's all. 

You wasn't sure how long it'd been but you heard the front door close, then quiet hurried footsteps to your room. You heard Levi call your name, but you managed a whimper. He opened the bathroom door, his hair was messy, he looked exhausted and his face was full of worry. He had a bag in one had from the shop and a thermal cup in the other. You stared at him as you sat on the bathroom floor near the toilet hugging your middle, only short and a shirt on. Your chin wobbled and tears began to fall again. 

Levi put everything down, sat down and held you. He hushed your quiet cries as you didn't want to wake Evan up. He rocked you backwards and forwards hushing you and kissing your head. When you'd calmed down he brushed the hair from your face and kissed your forehead. "Tell me what's wrong."

You shook your head and looked down. "It's stupid."

"If it upsets you, it's not stupid. Tell me."

You rubbed your eyes. "I had a nightmare, I tired waking up but couldn't. All that blood and the girl....he came after me Levi, he came after me this time. Then there were flashing of light everywhere and him laughing." 

Levi hugged you. "Shh, breathe okay? Breathe for me." You nodded and breathed a few times. "There you go, listen it's okay. If you hadn't called me and told me when I got home I would have been mad at you." He pulled you away and lowered himself to look you in the eyes, but you fought against him. He held your head up and gave you a heartwarming smile. "I love you okay? I'll do anything for you, if you need me I'll come running. You need me right now okay?"

You nodded. "Thank you...and sorry."

He sighed. "Don't be, now give me a kiss."

You shook your head. "Don't." 

He frowned. "Why not?"

You gulped. "I've been sick a few times, I don't know why. It's rare for me to throw up cause I hate it. I don't want you to be grossed out by me."

Levi grabbed the cup and handed it to you. "Fine then drink some tea, then kiss me."

You nodded and sipped the drink, it warmed you to your core. It soothed all the aches and pains. Levi opened his shopping bag and showed you what was inside, chocolate, sweets, fluffy jumper. You smiled and kissed him. "You're too good to me."

Levi picked you up in his arms and put you on the bed. "Stay there." You waited then saw him come back. "Open your mouth." You did allowing him to put a thermometer in, he waited then looked at it. "Hmm says your okay." He placed his hand on your forehead. "Try and see the doctor tomorrow okay?"

You nodded. "What about work for you?"

He shrugged. "It's all paperwork, I can do it here. Plus Erwin saw me run out of work with my coat in hand, I looked a mess...probably still do. He knew something was wrong. I told him everything over the phone while in the shop, he told me to work from home until you're okay."

You smiled and felt tears again, you shook your head. "No I can't cry again, everything is going to be fine."

Levi nodded then started to change, he walked back over and got under the covers. He grabbed you and slid you onto his body. "Come here." He held you tight as he kissed the top of your head. "I'm not going to leave you okay? I've got to stop living at the station and start living here."

You hugged him back. "I love you."

"I know, I love you too."

 

 

 

 

 

You slept well the next day, Levi made you stay in bed while he worked and kept Evan busy. But sometimes, Evan came to see you to play on the bed or take a nap. The best moments were when he lay with you and just talked about any old thing. 

Evan stared at you. "Mummy what's wrong?"

You smiled. "Mummy had a very bad dream about a monster, and mummy has been feeling a bit sick recently."

Evan kissed your tummy then your head. "That'll stop it. Naughty monster, you should say boo to it. Daddy taught me to be scary back at monsters, then they run away."

You laughed. "I'll do that next time sweetie."

Levi leaned in the doorway. "Alright kid, go get your coat on and shoes. Daddy's gotta help mummy get changed and ready to go to the doctor." 

Evan kissed your cheek. "Love you mummy." He carefully climbed off the bed then ran out. 

You sat up in bed and watched Levi get something together for you. He tried to help you change, but you pushed him away. "I can manage Mr, I'm not weak just feeling sick."

He sat on the bed and watched you pull down your shirt, he reached out and grabbed your waist. He pulled your close to him and looked up at you. "You're so beautiful."

You leaned down and kissed him. "Thank you. You're so handsome it should be a crime."

Levi clicked his tongue. "Always got to be better."

You smiled and sat on his lap. "Yes, but on a more serious note. Thank you for being here, I feel silly but."

He kissed you deeply then tapped his forehead against yours. "You needed me, I can't let you fight this alone." He pushed you up and slapped your bum making you squeal. "Now come on we can't keep our son waiting, as well as the doctor."

You pouted at him as you walked out. You had to giggle at Evan as he was attempting to put on his shoes. He wiggled his foot at you. "I've got it sweetie." You knelt down and tied both of his shoes. "There, now you're ready to go."

He smiled and jumped up and down. "Go, go, go!"

Levi grabbed his keys. "You heard the man, time to go." The trip wasn't too far to the doctors, but it wasn't a fun one. You weren't too keen on seeing a doctor, you could fix your own colds. Hospitals were stupid, waiting rooms were stupid, you were beginning to sound like Levi now. Your wait wasn't long because of who Levi was in this city, people wanted to help the wife of the captain. It was nice but unfair on other people, the only good thing about this hospital was Evan was born here. 

A young woman walked out and looked at her clipboard, she smiled and looked over at you. "Mrs Ackerman? Would you please come with me." You got up and waved bye to Levi and Evan before going out of sight. "You have a lovely family."

You smiled. "Thank you."

"Your son is so adorable."

You laughed at her. "Yeah he is, but don't tell him that or it'll inflate his little ego."

She giggled and opened the door for you. "Bless him, just take a seat and he'll be right with you."

You sat down and looked around the clean office, it looked brand new, or the doctor you were seeing was new here. You leaned back in the chair, you wanted to leave. The doctor might be a nice guy, but you hated being here. You looked back at the door, there was still time to make your escape. 

The door swung open as a very tall, muscular man with almond shaped eyes that were a red like brown walked in. His hair was like black silk, it was very long but he had it tied up. He was graceful as he walked towards you, eyes on his notes. If some higher being had a bucket full of handsome and an empty body, then splashed it, they would create this man. 

His voice was deep, enough too shake any person to the core. You were sure all the staff fawned over him. You heard a few woman behind you giggle as he spoke to them, then they closed the door. 

He sat down at his desk and typed up his notes, you looked around. He didn't notice you here. "Umm...am I in the wrong office?"

He looked up and stared at you, a slight blush on his cheeks. He shot up out of his chair. "I'm so sorry, I think they forgot to tell me someone was here."

You pointed to his notes. "Think that's paperwork on me."

He laughed. "It can't be, this is about Mrs Ackerman. A woman married to the captain of the cities police and has one kid."

You shrugged. "So, I'm guessing I look pretty good."

He laughed. "My word, Mrs Ackerman." You stood up and shook his hand. "A pleasure to meet you I'm Haru Sato, I know your husband. My father knew his mother too, small world....Ah please take a seat."

You sat down as he made some notes then wheeled himself in front of you. "Alright, what seems to be the issue?"

"Well umm, I went through something rather bad a few weeks ago."

He nodded. "I saw on the news."

You smiled. "Well I was okay, but I've suddenly have nightmares and I've been feeling nausea and a bit achy. Do you think it's from the bad event? Like trauma?"

He hummed and got closer to you, he reach up with his large hands and felt your neck. Seeing this man up close, he really was perfect. He tilted his head a bit then put on his stethoscope. "Can you open your shirt a little?"

"Oh, sure." You buttoned it lower, but realised Levi had picked your bra. So, today you looked amazing, with the best cleavage. 

You watched Haru eye your chest a bit then listened to your chest. "Okay breathe in, then out for me." You did so a few times. He span around to behind you. "Can you lift your shirt a bit?"

"Sure." You did so and felt a little awkward, you'd only done this sort of thing for Levi for years. It was odd to lift your shirt for another man. 

"Same again Mrs Ackerman. I need you to breathe in and out." So you did a few times. Then you felt his long hands and delicate fingers trace your skin, it felt odd. You were used to Levi's touch so, it felt weird that another man was touching you. "I don't hear anything bad, or see anything either." He moved to in front of you. "What I'm going to do is take some blood and run some tests, it'll take a week for them to get back to me." He got out a needle and smiled at you. "I'll ask them to get it done as soon as they can for you. As for the nightmares, I don't want to give you sleeping pills. The reason is in the dream it'll make it harder for you to wake up from them. So, I know it sounds stupid, but I recommend before you go to sleep to do positive things, watch something funny, play with your son." He smiled and held your hands. "Enjoy a few moments okay?"

You nodded. "I'll give it a go."

"Good, if that doesn't work we can get you something to help you relax. But I want the blood results back first before I give you any medication, I don't want to give anything that'll be bad for you."

You let out a long sigh. "You know what Doctor? I hate hospitals, but you are probably the nicest doctor I've met in a long time."

He chuckled and began taking your blood. "I'm glad I can make you relax Mrs Ackerman, you're a wonderful woman." He smiled up at you then covered the spot where he took blood. "If you weren't married I would have asked you on a date."

You laughed. "Trust me doctor, you wouldn't want that. I'm a right handful, I think you have to be a bit batty like the husband to deal with me."

Haru smiled. "That's not a bad thing." He stared at you for a moment then snapped back to his work attitude. "Alright, I should let you go I can imagine your son and husband are waiting for you. Take care of yourself okay?" He grabbed a card and handed it to you. "Give me a call if anything gets worse okay? I'll also be in touch when I get your results too."

You smiled and stood up. "Thank you Dr Sato."

He shook your hand. "My pleasure, go get some rest now alright?"

You nodded, he walked with you out of his office and back to Levi and Evan. You bowed to him and smiled. Levi nodded to him and guided you out the door. "So?"

You squeezed his hand. "I had some blood taken, we're waiting to see the result before we take a step further."

"Good."

"Do you know that doctor?"

Levi nodded. "He's helped save many victims lives I've brought in, in fact he's been assigned to the girl you saved. He's the best doctor this place has."

You smiled. "Well I like him, he's nice." Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance making you giggle. "Calm down, I only have eyes for you. I felt sick when he touched me, you know as he listened to my chest with the stethoscope."

Levi gritted his teeth. "That so?"

You kissed his cheek. "I only ever want you to touch me, maybe you should replace his touches today with yours?"

Levi looked at you, a small smile on his face. "I can do that." 


	6. Chapter 6

You tapped your pen on the desk and stared at what you'd made, it looked amazing but was too over the top for this place. You did have a few other fancy things made too, but there was normal homemade warm feeling ones too. You were happy with the new additions, you just were really bored and didn't want to be alone. 

Ellen walked in and leaned in the doorway. "You should be at home you know."

You hummed. "I should, but I was bored."

She walked over to Evan, he was drawing. "What about distracting yourself with Evan?"

"As much as my son loves me, he gets funny if I spend every moment with him. Plus I don't want him to be too attached, otherwise issues when he goes to school. So, I came here to make stuff."

She looked at the table, her eyes widened. "These are amazing."

You pouted. "I'm proud of them but they take too long to make, they're also too fancy."

She leaned over the table at the same treat you'd made. What she could see was a clean, shiny large chocolate sphere. Which lay on top of what looked like dirt, but it was crumbled mix of biscuit. "What's inside these?"

You grabbed some hot chocolate sauce. "Just pour this over." You did so and the chocolate melted away to reveal a sphere sponge cake under, with red swirls. You gave her a spoon. "Dig in."

She cut into the sponge and saw something red inside, it was solid. "Is that? Is that ice cream?"

You nodded. "Yeah, it is." You let out a long sigh as Ellen was in heaven as she ate it all. "I should not get bored, I make weird things."

She shook her head. "No! This is amazing boss, these are to die for. The combination of the fruit ice cream and soft sponge with the warm chocolate sauce, but then you have the crunch of the biscuit! It's heavenly."

You took a bite and agreed, citrus with sweet was good. "You're right it is good but it's too much." You jumped up. "I have an idea." She watched you work away. You made a small circle with the sponge and cut down on each side a bit, then you placed some ice cream in and glued it together with chocolate sauce. The outside you dipped as well then covered it in biscuit. Finally you wrapped it up and handed it to Ellen. "There, a movable bit size version which is easier to make."

She bit down and jumped up and down. "So good! We'll add it."

You smiled. "You don't need to but, sure let's go for it. We can change it up, make different flavours too."

She pulled out her note book and began brain storming. "Got it!"

You smiled. "This is...I love all of you that work here, you seem to take something and make magic."

Ellen hugged you. "That's because we have the best inspiration." Your phone buzzed on the table, it was Dr Sato. "Your phone boss, must be your results. I'll leave you, see you in a moment."

You waved goodbye and answered the phone, you were shaking. You'd been feeling sick most days since, your body ached too. "Dr Sato, hi."

He smiled. "Mrs Ackerman, hello. How are you feeling?"

You shrugged. "Still kind of sick, beginning to ache as well."

He hummed. "Makes sense."

You laughed. "Makes sense? What do you mean?"

He picked up the papers of your results and looked over what it said for probably the hundredth time. "Are you sitting down?"

"Umm yes."

He put the papers down and smiled. "You have nothing to worry about Mrs Ackerman regarding your symptoms. What you are experiencing is only natural for a woman."

Your eyes widened. "Wait, are you saying?"

He smiled. "Yes Mrs Ackerman, I think congratulations is in order. You are pregnant."

You threw your hands in the air and squealed with joy, you could hear Dr Sato laughing on the other end of the phone. You put it against your ear. "Shit sorry." You laughed with the doctor. "That's a huge weight off me, but I never experienced this with Evan."

He hummed. "I believe it may be because this time you're very stressed, you experienced something really bad so your body is not at optimum level like usual. Plus they are very unpredictable." He began writing notes down. "What we need to do is book you in for another appointment."

"Yeah sure." You both agreed on a date and time, but you were more excited to end the call and go tell Levi. "Okay thanks Dr Sato, I'll see you soon." You ended the call and grinned at the kitchen, you had to make something special for Levi to let him know. You began baking a cake then made a little baby basket and put it on top. You boxed it up and turned to Evan. "Okay honey, I've got something to tell you. Then we're going to see daddy."

He clapped his hands. "Yay, daddy."

You knelt down in front of him and smiled. "Alright sweetie, you know how mummy has been ill?" He nodded. "Well mummy found out from the doctor whats up." You held his little hands. "You Mr, are going to be a big brother."

His little face lit up. "Big...brother...." He welled up, he sniffed and nodded. "I'll be the best ever! When can I see my little brother or sister?"

You tapped your tummy. "It takes nine months, and this part of mummy will get bigger."

He leaned over and looked at where you were tapping. "They're sleeping in mummy's tummy?"

You nodded. "You got it, now we're going to tell daddy."

He wiggled in his seat and held his hands up to you. "Go, go, go!"

You picked him up and grabbed the cake, you jogged past your workers and told them to eat all the sphere cakes, which made them cheer. "I'll call you later Ellen! I've got to go see Levi quickly."

She gave you a thumbs up as your staff made their way quickly to eat your treat. "I can't wait to hear what it is, must be good news if you are in a rush."

You grinned. "Definitely, see ya!" You walked fast down the road to the station, the nice thing about your shop is it was close to it. All the workers at the station were your top customers. The cop at the front desk didn't get much chance to chat to you like usual, you were in a rush to tell the good news. You were lucky that when you got to Levi's floor everyone was busy, so you could move through with quick hellos before getting to Levi's office. 

You knocked on his door and waited. "Come in." He sounded well rested and relaxed for once, but his voice is still commanding. You walked in and smiled at him, Evan propped up on your hip. He was beaming at his dad and waved at him. Levi said your name, he had a hint of a smile on his face. "Everything okay?" 

You nodded and put Evan down, you walked over and put the cake on his desk. "I need you to look at this cake for me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Sure." He opened the box up and stared at it, he looked back up at you. "What..."

You smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah."

He flew out of his seat to you, he picked you up and swung you around in the air making you laugh. He put you down and cupped your face. "You're really pregnant?"

You smiled. "Yes, Dr Sato called to confirm it. I wasn't ill, just morning sickness."

Levi kissed you deeply and passionately. He moved his hands from your face, one hand now the back of your head the other on your lower back. You wrapped your arms around Levi's neck and enjoyed the moment. He pulled away and kissed your face all over. "Another kid, this makes everything that's happened to us recently wash away."

You smiled. "It does." You nodded to the cake. "You should eat, I made it for the three of us." 

Levi walked over to the small cake and cut the pieces. "I'll go get the plates." He sped out of the room, you could hear people asking him what's going on but he told them he'd let them know later. He popped back into the room and plated up the cake then set it down on the small coffee table near his sofa. You sat on the floor with Evan, who was bouncing with excitement. Levi sat down with you. "To the new addition to our little family and to Evan being the best big brother he can be."

Evan held up his spoon. "Yay!"

You dug in, it was so smooth and light to the taste. Whenever you made cake for Levi, you had to make sure it wasn't sweet. He was never one for sweet things. You smiled. "I'm happy, it's good."

Levi kissed your cheek. "Perfect as ever."

 

 

 

 

You had Evan sat on your lap as Levi was looking through places, with a child on the way this apartment wasn't big enough anymore. He turned the laptop to you. "What about this?"

You smiled at the large apartment, it had a park by it. It was near yours and Levi's place of work, plenty of rooms. "It's perfect, can we afford it?"

Levi nodded. "It's not bad. I'll make a call for us." 

You kissed his cheek and got up. Levi watched your every movement, like you'd snap. He was this bad when you were pregnant with Evan, always worried. You stared at him. "I'm fine Levi, just getting our son's Halloween costume ready."

Levi closed his laptop. "I can do it. Sit back down."

You pouted. "I won't break, don't be as bad as last time okay?"

He stared at you. "I won't." He took Evan's hand. "I'll dress him, go get dressed in yours."

You smiled. "Of course." You watched Levi go into Evan's room then got into your outfit, Evan wanted you to be a queen and Levi the King while he was a cop. Levi walked in then stared at you. "What?"

He shook his head. "You look good."

You smiled and helped him changed into his clothes, he looked unbelievably good. You smiled at him. "You look good too, could get use to seeing you like this."

Levi got closer to you, but Evan ran in. "Freeze!" You both froze, he ran over to Levi and held the cuffs out. "You're under arrest daddy."

Levi clicked his tongue. "I'm not going down without a fight." Levi scooped Evan up and pretended to attack him and bite him. 

Evan screamed with laughter. "Daddy!"

"Alright you two." You smiled at them. "Time to go out." Evan took Levi's hand while you held his bucket.

You were buzzing with excitement as you saw the families about in the city, even the parents were all dressed up. Levi would take Evan to the doors as you waited back, you didn't mind but Levi wanted you to relax. You let out a sigh, you kinda wanted to be there. 

Evan was running around, leading Levi about. You waited for them at one house and saw more scary costumes, you loved each one of them. You jumped and felt sick when you saw a young couple, the girl a bloody mess and her boyfriend was a killer. You hugged your body as the street got quiet, a light breeze blowing. 

You turned quickly when a flash of a camera caught your attention, but no one was there. You looked to Levi, he was at the end of the cul-de-sac. Your hair stood up on end as you heard movement, you looked but still nothing. You blinked a few times as another flash came, it was so bright. You managed to see the familiar silhouette of the man from the hotel, but after blinking a few times to see everything they were gone. 

You backed up and bumped into a tall person, this was not Levi. They leaned down to your ear, inhaled and let out a long breath as if he smelt something divine. His voice was not familiar as he spoke, you couldn't pin it. "When I first learn't my Levi had a wife, I wanted to rip you apart. See your flesh pull and burst. However, I saw you face up against me. I met you in person too, you seemed relaxed with me. I know for sure, my obsession is no longer Levi but you." He put his arms around you. "I can't wait to make you my wife." He rubbed his cheek against yours. "We're going to have a perfect family."

You were shaking in his arms. "H..."

He kissed your cheek. "H? H? How perfect? I know. It looks like he's coming back now with our son." He pulled away. "Until we meet again my sweet, I will keep making you gifts by hurting the impure."

You felt the cold air again, you turned around quickly and saw nothing around you. Had you imagined it all? You pulled a face and heard Levi say your name. "Everything okay?"

You nodded. "Yeah, must have been my imagination....but....no it's nothing."

He put his arm around you. "How about you come to the houses with me and Evan this time."

You looked at him. "If you're okay with it."

Levi kissed your cheek. "Of course, I don't want any more random guys walking up to you again." He walked on ahead but you stood in place, your eyes widened. It wasn't your imagination, he really was there. You legs wobbled under you, tears welled up. Levi looked back at you just as you collapsed.

 

 

 

 

You could hear Levi talking with the doctor outside your room, but it was too quiet to hear clearly. Your knee hurt a bit and your arm, when you collapsed you hurt them. Evan was playing on your bed with some toys, he promised his daddy that he would. 

The door opened and Dr Sato walked in, a small smile on his face. "Hi Mrs Ackerman, how are you feeling?"

You looked at your lap. "I feel stupid."

He sat down and smiled as he took your temperature. "Don't be, you experienced something traumatic. All that matters is you are healthy and your child." He smiled at the temperature results. "I'm happy with your condition and I don't feel there is anything to worry about, just get some rest okay?" You nodded. "If you need anything, call me okay?"

"Thank you Dr Sato." He smiled at you and gave your hand a squeeze. "I'll rest up and my husband has made a note of the incident."

The doctor stood up and hummed. "I look forward to the first scan, children are my favourite part of my job." He smiled and gave Evan a toy he was looking for, Evan seemed to like him. "I'll see you soon." You waved goodbye to him and heard Levi and him talk a little more.

You waited for the door to close before Levi walked into the bedroom, Evan's bucket of sweets in hand. You looked at Levi, he seemed angry. You looked away, tears in your eyes. You have never made Levi mad before, but you have seen him angry. You have never wanted to make him mad, or disappoint him. 

Levi sat next to you and clicked his tongue, his voice just audible for your ears, but you don't think you were meant to hear. "Piece of shit, talking to me like that. Saying I need to take better care of my wife, what does he know? He's single."

You kissed his cheek breaking the spell around him. "Hey? He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Levi lay on the bed, his head on your lap as he hugged your middle. "I'm sorry I wasn't there again for you."

You ran your fingers through his hair and notice Evan was flat out asleep. "Don't you dare blame yourself, or you'll slip into a dark place again. I'm fine, I'm alive. He didn't hurt me at all." He hugged you tighter." I suggest we move as soon as possible to that nice apartment, an area where he doesn't know so we can be safe." You traced a pattern on him. "You'll stop him, I know it. All of you will."

He sat up and kissed you. "I'll put Evan to bed, then I'll be back with you okay?" You nodded to him and watched him picked up Evan's floppy body and take him out of the room. You managed to get out of bed, your legs wobbled slightly. You wanted something to drink, so you walked into the kitchen. Levi sternly whispered your name. "What are you doing?"

You turned to him. "I was just."

He walked over to you, grabbed your cup from you and put it on the side. "No, back to resting." He scooped you up into his arms making you laugh. "Do as you're told."

You kissed his face all over making him hum. "I promise Levi."

He placed you back into the bed, then he changed into his bottoms. But tonight, to your delight, he didn't wear a top. You smiled at him as he began crawling up the bed. You giggled as he came to a stop, his body hovering over your form. He lowered himself down so he was leaning on his forearms, his steel eyes studying you.

Levi's sigh was delicate on your face, his fingers playing with your hair. His eyes followed his actions, then they traced the lines of your face. His eyes settled on your lips. He leaned closer and captured them, he was so gentle and soft. 

He lay his head on your chest and listened to the rapped beating of your heart, he always made you feel like this when he was close. He said your name a few times, then sighed. "I won't do anything to you tonight, I don't want it to bring on an anxiety attack." He kissed your chest. "I love you, please don't scare me again."

You sniffed. "I'm sorry." 

Levi looked up to you. "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put some blame on you. Non of this is your fault." He rolled off you to the side and held you against him like his life depended on it. "We will stop him, I'll make the call tomorrow about the apartment. Sleep okay?" You nodded and snuggled closer to him and closed your eyes.

 

 

 

 

You'd been in the new apartment for a while, Evan was buzzing because Christmas was drawing close. You had a very tiny belly, but you and Levi could notice. It made you both very excited, what was worse was his protection of you. He also had been making up the new room too. 

Evan was bouncing because the decorations were being brought out by you and Levi, and his soon to be siblings room was almost done. There also was multiple additions to the apartment too, Hange and Erwin were over to help out. 

You smiled as you cooked, the atmosphere was a nice change from the usual worried one. It was a delight to see Erwin pick up Evan and help him put the star on the tree, then hold him up to finish the top of the tree. It looked perfect, but you were busy thinking about food and Levi's birthday. 

Levi kissed your cheek and leaned over you to watch you cook, his arms wrapping around you. "Need any help?"

You shook your head. "No, I'm good." He hugged you tighter. "But you can stay there a bit longer, this is nice."

He went to speak, but your phone vibrating made him stare at it. Both of you froze, since you'd moved everything had been okay. But a few days ago you'd been getting texts from the killer, you changed your number but it never worked. They tried to trace the number, but whoever it was knew what they were doing. Levi squeezed you. "Ignore it, we won't let it ruin our day."

You smiled and nodded. "Today is for putting up decorations, fixing the baby room and having a little party together."

He kissed your neck. "Exactly, now give me something to do while the aunt and uncle tend to Evan." 

You pushed a few things towards him and a recipe. "You can do dessert."

He clicked his tongue. "You like to make things difficult don't you?"

You leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I have full faith in your abilities."

You watched him work as you did the dinner, he was so smooth and perfect. You were pretty sure if he gave up his job, you would hire him in your shop before some high class place would. He finished just as you did. You had to pause a moment and marvel at it, the mirror glaze was pure perfection. 

Levi eyed you then the cake. "Did I do okay?"

"Did okay?" You shook your head. "Is this the first time you've done this?"

He nodded. "Yes."

You shook your head. "I don't believe you, this is amazing. Ellen can't get hers this perfect yet and she's been at it for years." You smiled at him. "You've got a chef in you, might have to hire you, that or lock you away and never let you out."

Levi rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you, but it's not as good as yours."

You grabbed the plates of food and blew air on Levi's face. "Stop that, you're amazing at everything you do. I must find something you're rubbish at."

You gave out the food then joined everyone to sit, drinks were poured. Levi nodded. "Enjoy my wife's cooking, consider yourself lucky. Normally you'd be charged for this."

You couldn't help but laugh. "Levi."

Hange grinned. "The man's protective of his wife, he was even protective of you when you two weren't even dating."

Erwin nodded. "He was terrible at the station, telling any of the guys who liked you, me included that you wouldn't be interested." He lifted his fork. "This is amazing by the way, can I get the recipe?"

"Sure." Your whole body was beaming. "So...he's always been this protective huh?"

Levi shrugged. "If I see something I like, I keep it and don't let go. I've lost too much, don't want to lose anything more that's good."

Evan put his fork down and smiled. "Thank you mummy, it was very yummy."

You pinched his cheek. "You're welcome, all of you. Now the dessert is my recipe but Levi made it."

Hange grinned. "So it should be perfect huh?" Levi took the plates away and came back. "Wow, it looks like something from your shop!"

Levi clicked his tongue. "Listen here sh..." He looked at Evan. "Glasses, just eat it and shut up."

You were excited, but nervous. It looked amazing, but were all the flavours all there? You took a bite and it was beautiful, he'd not overpowered anything. All the fruits were in harmony, there was only one downside. He'd followed the recipe perfectly, but there was no heart in it. It'd do great in a shop, but it didn't warm the heart fully. With plates empty and people wanting to part ways, you sent Erwin and Hange off with gifts. 

You stared at the dessert, the layers were perfect inside. So, why was yours heart warming? Then you realised it, you usually added cinnamon or chili to add a warmth. You never put this in your recipes, it was something you added naturally, like a secret. 

Levi walked over as Evan played away with toys. You looked up at him and smiled. "Everything okay hun?"

He sighed. "Something was off, yours seem to warm you....mine didn't."

You took a bit of the cake and ate it, then walked over to Levi. You cupped his face, your thumb pulling at his bottom lip. He opened his mouth slightly allowing you to kiss him deeply, the remaining taste of his cake in your mouth now spreading in his. You pulled away and smiled. "There, I added some heat to it." You smiled at him. "Need more?"

"Enlighten me."

You reached out for him, so he picked you up and put you on the counter. You took some of the dessert topping, then put a line of it on your neck. "There, more heat."

Levi pressed himself against you, his lips drifted across your skin. Then he licked the line up, he nibble at your ear after. "Mmm that was good, but I need more."

You kissed him and nodded over to the living room. "Well, your son is awake at the moment. So, we'll have to leave this till later."

He helped you down from the counter. "I look forward to it."


	7. Chapter 7

You had created a little friendship with Rin since the problems had occurred with the killer turned stalker. Rin was able to understand your pain, your anxiety. He looked after you, kept an eye on you while Levi worked with the others in the office. Everyone was determined to catch this monster, now nicknamed the Titan. Levi knew about you having a friendship with Rin, he didn't like it because you were looking to someone else for some comfort. However, he appreciated the help.

Evan wasn't one for strangers, especially men. Your son had gotten as bad as Levi with protecting you, even more so now that he knew he was going to be a big brother. Evan would watch Rin whenever he visited, or got close to you. 

Rin walked back over with a tray of food and drink, you were in your cafe. "I can't believe you come up with all this." Rin had a sweet smile.

You nodded and smiled back. "I don't believe it most of the time." You gave Evan his food and drink. "Eat up hun."

Rin smiled at Evan as he ate and made yummy sounds. "I look forward to the day that I get married and have children."

"You met anyone yet?"

Rin blushed. "There's someone I really like, but it can never happen..."

You patted his hand. "Let me guess, they're in love with another person?"

He nodded and squeezed your hand back. "Love is cruel, but I will get my happiness."

You smiled brightly. "Of course." You paused and looked outside. "Evan look! It's snowing for you."

He bounced in his seat. "Daddy's present!"

You laughed and attacked his neck with kisses. "You asked for this for Daddy's birthday?"

He clapped his hands. "Yes."

Rin smiled at Evan then looked outside. "It's coming down really heavy out there, you must have wished really hard Evan."

Evan nodded. "I did."

Rin watched you for a moment, your happiness turning to sadness. "You okay?"

You looked to him and sniffed. "Yeah." Your voice wobbled a bit. "Yeah I'm fine just hope my wish comes true....How did you cope with it all, the anxiety and not knowing?"

He sighed, his fingers tracing a scar from his past. "I still have this distant thought that he'll appear out of nowhere and take me. What scares me is they never caught him, I think. No I know this Titan killer is him, I'm happy his obsession has drifted from me but...I was his obsession once for a reason."

You looked at your hands and messed with them. "I see."

Rin rubbed his face. "That was not helpful at all was it?" 

You both let out a weak laugh. "No it wasn't."

He sighed and looked at your son. "My advice is, you're never alone in this. You have many people around you, but he'll try and isolate you. He'll make you think that they are the only one for you, but that's wrong. Trust in your family and close friends."

You nodded. "Now that time, you did good."

"Thank you."

Evan pulled at your arm. "Mummy can I umm may I go outside?"

You looked at the table, everyone was finished up. "Alright, but wrap yourself up warm okay?"

Evan pulled his coat, hat, gloves and scarf on. He looked super warm and puffy, you had to giggle at him. He bounced. "Come on mummy."

You gave Ellen some cash and ran outside with Evan, his little hand holding yours. The cold air hit you hard when you got outside, there was loads of snow on the ground already. Rin joined you in a long coat and scarf, the man had great style. He looked like a model with plenty of people admiring him. He looked up, the snow gently touching his soft pale skin and white hair. 

He looked to you, his beauty shinning as he smiled. "It's so beautiful out here."

You nodded at him. "It is." The man was beautiful but there was a twinge in your heart. You heard someone shout your name, you turned and watched Levi walk over from the station. "Levi."

A blush covered your face. Levi had a long black open coat, a suit underneath. His scarf was long and blew in the breeze, he had his hands in his pockets but you knew he had his leather gloves on. The snow landing on his black hair made you look away, just too much beauty for your heart to handle. 

He pulled his hands out his pocket and grabbed Evan, he picked him up and swung him around. "You been good Evan?"

Evan nodded. "Yes Daddy."

Levi put him down and pulled you by your waist, he leaned closer so only you could hear. "And what about you? Have you been good?"

You giggled then gave him a quick kiss. "Of course."

Levi growled. "No fun." He let you go and crouched next to Evan as he played in the snow. "Shall we go home buddy? We can go to the park and make a snowman."

Evan nodded and hugged Levi allowing him to pick him up again. Rin chatted to Levi as you watched the snow for a bit longer, your nose going red. You nodded to Rin as he said his goodbyes. The walk through the snow was fun, Evan was having the time of his life because you were sure he would remember this Christmas. 

You were on cloud nine watching Levi run around after Evan, the two of them playing in the snow. You wanted to do a snow angel, but Levi said it was best for you not to lie in the snow. In the end you sat on a bench a little away from them and watched, your hand on your little belly. 

A man sat next to you, he was all wrapped up so you couldn't see what he looked like. You made yourself a bit smaller, but he got closer to you. "This is nice, isn't it?"

You nodded. "Yeah."

He put his hand on your leg, you looked at him to tell him off but he squeezed your leg. He nodded to his other hand to show a knife. "Scream and I go after Levi. Now look ahead."

You looked in front of you and watched Levi and Evan. The man leaned over and inhaled your scent. You sniffed. "What do you want."

"You didn't reply to me."

You gritted your teeth. "Of course I fucking didn't, you're ruining everything good in my life. Leave me alone."

"Now, now, that's not nice." He moved towards Levi and your son.

You grabbed his arm and squeezed. "W-wait, please."

He sat back down. "What do we say darling?"

You shook. "S-sorry."

"Good girl."

"What do you want?"

His hand gripped your leg again, then slowly slip up your thigh. "You know what I want, I want you and your son."

"I thought Levi was your obsession."

He leaned closer, his lips behind the cloth cover tracing your skin. "He was, but now I want to be him. I want you to adore me like you do with him, love me like him, touch me like him." He reached over with his other hand, knife ready. You froze, he turned the knife allowing him to place it and his hand on your stomach. "I can't wait for our child to come."

You looked at him. "This child is Levi's, not yours."

He laughed. "I am Levi."

You moved away from him. "Why are you doing this? Why are you killing all those women and men?"

He gripped your leg hard, you were sure there would be a hand print. "Because they wanted to replace Levi before I became him, then they wanted to replace you. I can't have that." You welled up as he spoke. "They could never be the family I deserve." 

Levi shouted your name causing you to look up at him holding Evan behind his back. "Everything alright?" He reached inside his coat, you knew what he was going for.

You stared him in the eyes and used the emergency phrase. "The baby's coming."

Levi pulled out his gun just as the guy grabbed you and held the knife to your stomach. "One false move Levi and I gut the baby out, we can always have more."

Levi stepped closer. "Let my wife go."

The man held you closer and backed up into the alley. "She's mine not yours."

Evan grabbed Levi's leg and began crying. "Mummy..."

Levi held his hand out to his son. "Stay there, don't move."

He gripped his dad's coat more. "But mummy."

The man holding you shifted. "Don't worry son, I won't hurt mummy. I love her."

Evan let go of Levi and ran for you, he disobeyed his dad but it saved you. The man let you go in shock, but Levi was in shock too. You moved away from the man, grabbed Evan and ran. The man screamed in anger and threw his knife at Levi catching him in the shoulder, he grunted in pain. He held his gun up and fired at the running man. Two bullets hit the running monster leaving blood on the floor. Levi ran after him holding his shoulder but, he was gone. 

You watched your husband kick the bins then call for backup, forensics too and a medic. He turned to you and jogged over as you held your son, he was crying hard. Levi called your name causing you to look at him. He put his arm around you and held you and his son against his chest away from his bad arm. "I'm sorry. God I am so sorry."

You pulled away and rubbed your face. "It's not your fault Levi, please stop." He sighed and nodded. You looked at his arm then pulled off your scarf. "Your arm Levi."

He shook his head. "I've had worse."

You wrapped your scar around the knife, making sure not to pull it out or move it. You saw the others turn up and run over, making sure not to disturb the crime scene. "You should go to them." You gave him a weak smile. "Go, you need to be patched up. I'll stay with our little brave hero here." 

You pulled Evan away from your chest so Levi could talk to him. Levi put his hand on his son's head and ruffled it, you could see the emotions in their eyes. Levi got choked up. "I'm so proud of you son, you disobeyed but I am so proud of you for protecting your mummy."

Evan sniffed then began crying. "I-I-I-I'm sorryyyyyy." He held his head up and cried louder.

You held him and hushed his cries. "Shhh, it's okay sweetie, it's okay."

Armin ran over calling your name. "Levi, are you okay?"

Levi nodded. "I need medical assistance."

Armin looked at his wound, his eyes widened at the large knife in his captain's shoulder. "W-we have to get that sorted, now."

Your husband nodded and looked at you for a moment, but you smiled. "We'll be fine, Eren and Mikasa are coming over for a statement. I trust them two."

He nodded and walked off with Armin to the ambulance. Mikasa sat next to you on a bench, Eren the other side holding Evan's hand. Mikasa smiled. "How are you three?" She looked to your tummy.

"Shaken, but fine." You held Mikasa's hand for comfort.

"We'll stop him, won't we Eren?"

Eren nodded, his jaw clenched and unclenched. "We'll kill him."

 

 

 

 

 

You heard running and knew exactly what was going to happen, today was Christmas and Levi's birthday. You waited for the bedroom door to open, but nothing happened. You heard the little feet run to Evan's room then back out a few times, as if Evan was getting presents from his room. 

You rolled over to your side and smiled at Levi, his wound had healed up now but there was a scar. There were no prints on the knife, but they got blood samples. However, nothing came up on the system. But, Levi managed to sleep normally since the incident. 

He looked so at peace, it just made your heart swell. You shuffled closer and kissed him. Levi moaned against you, his arms wrapped around your upper back and lower back. Your whole body pushed against Levi, his warmth was divine. He kissed your cheek. "Morning."

You smiled. "Morning birthday boy."

Levi hummed as his lips traced your skin on your neck. "A very good morning it is." He pressed against you more then stopped. "Someone is between us."

His hand drifted from your lower back to your tummy. You smiled at him. "It'll only get bigger."

He sighed. "I know, I look forward to meeting the new Ackerman." He rolled over onto you making you squeal. His hand glided down your side then to your leg, he lifted it up and around him. "But first I'd like to get to know the Ackerman in front of me a bit more."

As much as you enjoyed feeling his body against yours, his bumps and curves heating your whole body up. A feeling was building up, your hips moved as a need became strong. However, it was Christmas morning and your son was awake doing something. 

You hummed, your back arching into Levi more as he began to feeling your flesh. His large hand grabbed your breast, you had to stop this now. You grabbed his hand and held it. "Stop." You giggled. "Evan is up and want's to wish you a happy birthday, that and it is Christmas."

Levi bit and sucked at your neck, a little growl came from him. "We can have fun later then." He jumped off you and walked to the bathroom. "Promise?"

You laughed. "I promise, now have your cleaning ritual."

Levi stuck his tongue out at you. "Why don't you join me?"

You threw a shirt at him. "Pack it in!" You laughed as he winked and closed the door behind him. It didn't take long for you to clean up in the other bathroom and get changed, but Levi took his time as usual. He had to make sure he was clean. 

You went into your son's room and peaked around the corner, he looked up at you and smiled. "Morning mummy, umm Merry Christmas!" He held his arms out to you.

You walked in and sat next to him. "Merry Christmas to you too, so what have you been running around for?"

He giggled. "I made stuff for daddy." He stood up and held his hand out to you. "Come on mummy I'll show you."

He led you into the living room, the tree standing proud with the other decorations. However, there were handmade decorations that caught your attention. "Did you make them?"

Evan nodded. "Yeah, Daddy's birthday decor..umm decor...a...tions!" He smiled at getting the long word.

"Well done for getting that word Evan, I'm very proud." You knelt down next to him. "And these decorations are beautiful, Daddy will definitely love them."

Levi walked in all fresh, he looked great. "Love what?" He walked in then stopped at Evan's handmade birthday decorations, he walked closer and looked at them more. He turned to Evan, knelt down and pulled his little body into his arms. "Thank you so much, they're perfect."

Evan hugged his dad back and hummed. "Good." He pulled away. "Happy Birthday daddy!"

Levi kissed his son's head and gave you both a small smile. "Thank you. Merry Christmas to both of you."

You began exchanging gifts for Christmas, then it was all about Levi. All of you enjoyed the moment, the darkness that'd been creeping in on your family faded away. After having your meal, your closest friends came over. Ellen, Erwin and Hange brought gifts, drinks and food over for a celebration. 

 

 

 

 

Hange leaned against you, she'd clearly had a few to drink. "You two are the best couple ever."

You laughed. "You obviously haven't met many couples."

She hugged you. "I have in my job, you two are wonderful." She looked down and sighed. "After what you two have been through so far, it's incredible." 

You gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, it's only going to get worse." You looked over to Evan sitting on Levi's lap playing with a toy as his dad chatted to Erwin and Ellen. "I have this dark feeling."

Hange held your hand. "We're all here for you, every step of the way. You've gotta stay positive and happy, for the baby."

You kissed her cheek. "I will, I've got this."

She ruffled your hair. "Good girl." She downed the last of her drink. "Must suck not being able to drink huh?"

You blew a raspberry. "Can say that again, driving me nuts seeing you all drink." You nodded to Levi. "But he never drinks when I can't, it's sweet."

She giggled. "He's a secret romantic huh?"

You smiled. "He's a secret in a lot of things."

"Like what?" She leaned closer with a crazy look in her eyes.

"Nope, can't tell you."

"Why not?"

You leaned away. "Because you'll use anything I tell you against him, then make his work life a nightmare."

She grinned. "Come on, just one."

You stared at her. "No, don't tempt me demon."

She reached over to you as you leaned away. "Come on, just a little bit of information."

"Levi!" He put Evan down and walked over.

Hange smiled up at him. "Oh hi there I was ju-OW OW OW!" 

Levi gripped Hange's face in his hand and squeezed it. "Listen here shitty glasses, stop digging up dirt on me." He leaned closer. "But mostly, stop pestering and scaring my wife or I'll break your face."

She flapped her arms. "Okay!" He let go. "Damn you're strong." She stood up and motioned to Ellen and Erwin. "We should get going don't you think?"

Erwin gave you a hug. "Thank you for having us, let us know if you need anything at all okay?"

You nodded. "We'll call you, I promise."

He smiled at you, his eyes a little sad. "Please look after yourself, I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt." Erwin hugged you again. "You saved my best friend and became a sister I've always wanted."

"I'm so lucky to have all of you, I really am. I'm not going to give up, ever. I will reach out to all of you." 

Erwin nodded and finally laughed. "Good, I'll see you around. Thank you again." 

You waved goodbye to everyone then finally had peace and quiet. Evan yawned as he lay against Levi, so you made him a hot chocolate. He perked up when he saw it. "Thank you mummy."

You smiled. "Drink up sweetie, let us know when you're too tried and we'll take you to bed."

He shook his head. "No I wanna be with daddy, it's his birthday."

You smiled. "Alright then."

Levi sighed as he put his arm around his son, for once Evan wanted his daddy and nothing to do with you. So, you sat on a seat near them allowing you to watch the tv. You looked over to Levi as he called you. "Why you over there?"

You smiled. "Cause Evan wants you all to himself."

Evan cuddled his dad more. "Yes."

Levi kissed his son's head. "Alright, you can stay with me until you fall asleep okay?"

Evan nodded. "Promise."

Levi looked back to you and stared, so you pulled a face at him. He rolled his eyes at you, so you changed the game. You pulled your jumper off slowly revealing a strap top underneath. Levi narrowed his eyes at you. You smiled at him as you ran your hands through your hair. 

You nodded to the tv. "You should be watching the movie instead of staring."

He clicked his tongue at you. "I am." You watched the movie until it was over, it was entertaining but not something you'd buy. You looked over to Levi to see him slowly and carefully pick up Evan, he was out cold. 

You got up too and smiled. "Need help?"

Levi shook his head and held Evan to his chest. "I've got him."

You nodded and walked into yours and Levi's bedroom, it was time for another gift. You took off your clothes and admired the underwear you had on, it was lacy and sexy. Your favourite part was the stockings and suspenders. You grabbed a matching dressing gown and tied it on. You looked in the mirror and turned to see it just about covered your bum. 

Levi walked into the room and closed the door. "He's out cold, he's had a long day of excitement." He turned to face you. "I had fu......wow."

You slowly span around to show off and smiled. You pulled at the tie loosely. "Want the honors of taking this off?"

Levi walked over, his hands shaking. "What....what's all this?"

You leaned towards his ear and kissed it. "Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas and I fucking love you so much."

He sighed, he was trying to control himself. "This is too much, but thank you. I love you with all my being." He undid the dressing gown, you slowly pulled it off and let it drop to the floor. Now you stood in your underwear in front of him. Levi covered his mouth. "Fuck."

You turned, walked away to the seat in the room, making sure you swayed your hips then sat. You beckoned him over. "I promised you we would have some fun right?"

Levi growled, threw his shirt off and ran over to you. He knelt down and looked up at your smiling face. He traced his lips up the stockings, past the belts of the suspenders and onto your soft skin of your thigh. He squeezed your flesh. "You're all mine." He locked his eyes with yours, a flush creeping across your cheeks. "I can't wait to have you."


	8. Chapter 8

Levi ran his hands down your leg, delicately holding your ankle. He looked up at you then slowly removed your heels, one after another. Levi kissed your ankle then squeezed your calf. Your skin tingled on your right leg as he slowly moved his way up. 

Levi called your name. "You're so beautiful." You hummed in response as his fingers danced across your thigh as he undid the clips. Your body jumped as he nipped and sucked hard at your skin. He looked up and licked the spot, a clear mark was forming.

You squeezed your legs together. "Levi..."

He pulled your stockings off one by one as he spoke. "It's hard to control myself, I want to mark you all over. Bite you, suck you, lick you." He placed his hand either side of your hips and leaned up, his lips almost touching yours. "I want to hear you moan my name." His lips gently touched your neck then dragged up to your cheek. His eyes studied your half lidded ones. You leaned towards his lips, desperate for a kiss. But, Levi moved away. 

You moan a little. "Mean."

He nipped at your neck, his hand drifting across your hip and lace underwear. "Open your legs." His voice was deep in your ear.

You shook your head. "Not until you kiss me."

A hum in your ear made you shiver. "Later, I promise." Levi used his other hand to press a pressure point on your hip, you bucked your hips slightly allowing him access. He glided his hand over the lace, he applied a little pressure over your heat. 

You gripped Levi's shoulders. "Levi, what are you planning?"

He moved his hand up to the top of your underwear, his forehead touching yours. "I want my wife, the love of my life and the reason for me living to experience heaven...." He slid his hand under the fabric pushing two fingers inside. Your toes curled in response at the needed sensation. "As much as she can tonight." Your head moved back, Levi caught it so you could look him in the eyes. You moaned as he began moving his fingers. "I want her to see how much I love and worship her."

Your hips began moving to his rhythm, your body burning. His kisses on your skin trailed down your neck, then stopped between your breasts. You gripped the arms of the chair. Your head moved back more when you felt him hit the right spot over and over, this thumb tracing patterns on your bud. 

You covered your mouth with your hand, you didn't want to make too much noise but you couldn't hold back. You could feel him pulling one cup of your bra creating access to your breast. The long drag of his tongue across the sensitive skin made you whimper. Your body began to slid down in the chair, everything was turning to jelly. 

Levi pushed his fingers hard inside you, the burst of pleasure made you buck. He kissed his way back up, his lips hovering over yours. He pushed hard again, your mouth opened but silent moans were all he got. Your body couldn't muster a response at the burning feelings inside you. Levi eyed you, his voice deep sending shivers through you again. "You ready?"

You nodded in response and waited for what he had planned. He pushed hard again, your mouth opened to let out a loud moan. Levi covered your mouth with his, the passion and pleasure causing you to kiss each other deeply. Your body shook and throbbed, your mind was blank from this moment. All you knew was the burning bliss running through your veins, Levi's lips on yours and his fingers moving inside you. 

You let out a little moan as he pulled his fingers out slowly. He pecked your lips a few times before getting up and moving to the bathroom, you simply lay there in a messy heap. With all your strength you stood up slowly, legs shaking and walked using the wall as support towards the bed. 

Levi's voice calling your name made you jump, you looked over to him to see the perfect man. He came at you fast taking you by surprise. He lifted your legs around him and pressed his body against you, you were pinned against the wall. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and giggled. "This is a little different."

He kissed you deeply then pulled away to study your face, as if he was checking you were okay. You smiled at him, he looked good with slightly messy hair. Levi bit on your earlobe and mumbled to you. "Little help?" You looked at him as he nodded down to himself. 

You smiled, unhooked your arms and freed his manhood. "Gladly." You pulled your lace underwear to the side and lined him up, you pushed against him slightly. However, Levi was full of surprises tonight. He slammed his hips into yours, your body screamed in response as the burning pleasure fired through you. Your nails dragged down his back in response, you would have to apologise later. 

Levi's hands gripped your thighs hard, his teeth dug into your neck as he began his hard thrusts. You were at Levi's mercy and it felt amazing. He'd had you pinned against the wall moving so hard you could barely even think to move in response to him, all you could do was moan in response and hold on tight. 

You moved your hands up his body slowly to cup his face. You pulled him closer and kissed him, as if sending a signal to him. He slowed his pace down, wrapped an arm around your lower back and a hand on your upper. He moved you both as you shared kiss after kiss to the bed. He sat down with you on his lap, both of you worked to get his trousers and underwear off. 

You moved off Levi and whined at the loss of him inside. You slowly pulled your own underwear off under Levi's keen gaze. You walked back over to him, a smile on both your faces. His hands slid up your thighs to your hips, he pulled you closer to him. He kissed your stomach. "I love you."

You ran your hands through his hair. "I know, I love you too." You pushed him back on the bed. He watched in disbelief as you straddled him. "Now be a good boy and stay there." You lowered yourself down, a long moan escaped as the contact you craved was back again. 

You giggled a little as Levi gripped your bum with both hands, he wanted you to move. You rocked your hips against him as he lifted his. You lowered your body down to him, your lips dancing over his muscled chest. You loved every inch of this man, scars and all. 

Your kisses moved up his body to his neck, you nipped hard at the skin. You smiled as Levi growled and moan in response at all your movements. You cupped the back of his neck and kissed him, the need more for you than him. 

You pulled away and sat up, your body moving up and down. Your hands traced your own skin, a perfect sight for Levi. He watched as you unclasped your bra and threw it to the floor. He watched as you gripped and pulled at your breasts, your body clenching around him in response at your own actions. 

Levi growled as one of your hands danced over your skin down to where you both were connected. He moaned as he watched you trace a pattern on your bud, your body clenching hard as more pleasure built up inside you. You leaned forward, your hand pressed on his chest as you moved your fingers quickly, your hips bucking more. 

A yelp escaped you as Levi sat up and flipped you on your back, all movement stopped. You stared at him as both of you panted. He gripped your leg and wrapped one high around him, the angle perfect. He positioned himself with your other leg lower around his hip, he held the bed sheet next to your head and kissed you hard. 

He began moving hard and fast, the right spot being hit over and over. The intense pleasure made you buck against him, your nails digging into his flesh as you saw the end coming soon. You gripped him harder causing him to growl. He moaned out your name as he felt you were close. His hips slammed into yours a few more times, then you felt it. The fire being released throughout your body. You leaned back, eyes closed, mouth open with a silent moan. You inhaled deeply, then you found your voice. 

You moved as much as you could through your own bliss to help Levi, his movements faltered as you were just coming down from your high. He moaned your name into the crook of your neck as he released himself. You both moved a little more before pulling apart and collapsing next to each other. 

Levi lazily held your hand and hummed. You rolled over to see a content smile on his face, his eyes closed. You traced lines on his shiny skin. "Happy Birthday Levi."

He moved his head to the side to look at you. Your heart almost broke as he laughed at you, he rolled over onto his side and held your hand. He was about to speak but panic clouded his perfect features. You were confused until you felt the tears, then sniffed. He cupped your face and hushed you. "It's okay, whats wrong?"

You shook your head. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that you're happy." You covered your face with your hands. "This is so stupid of me, crying in front of you. It's just so rare to see you smile and laugh that, well when you do it feels like my heart might explode. I feel stupid, I am stupid...I just love you so much."

Levi pulled you to his chest, he laughed a little more then hummed. "It's not stupid, you're not stupid alright? You're perfect, wonderful, funny and loving. Please don't ever change."

 

 

 

 

 

Spring was here and your belly was bigger, you couldn't believe you were five months going six now. During that time, nothing had happened. The killer had gone quiet, it was probably because Levi had shot him twice and the police now had his blood on record. Everything was relaxed, normal almost except you had a child growing in you and things ached. 

You looked to Erwin next to you at the hospital, you were scheduled for a scan today as you were close to 6 months now. You poked his cheek making him jump, he stammered your name. "Everything okay?"

"Bored."

Erwin smiled. "Sorry I'm here, I know you want Levi here."

You shrugged. "He had paperwork to do, then he has to pick Evan up from Hange's place. I don't have a problem, just super bored." You looked out at everyone in the waiting room. "If Levi was here I would have poked his face too."

"Oh?"

You smiled and looked back at the blonde. "I hate hospitals."

"Well I can fix that." He reached into his bag and pulled out a bag with your favourite sweet snack food in. "Levi told me to make sure I had these while we waited, he said you get grouchy in hospitals so this will up your sugar." He shrugged. "That and keep you quiet."

You kissed Erwin's cheek. "You're a doll." Erwin opened it up and gave it to you, then he got out a juice box. You hummed as you drank from the straw then stopped. "I feel you and Levi are treating me like a toddler."

Erwin laughed, he had an adorable smile. You couldn't believe this man wasn't married, but then again he was married to his job. "We just want to make sure you're happy." He looked at your tummy. "After all you are doing everything for two now."

You hummed. "That's true."

He turned to you and leaned back in the seat. "I've gotta ask something."

You put your hands on your bump and soothed it. "What's up?"

"What's the worst part about this? I mean I know it's a great moment, but if you could stop one thing during pregnancy what would it be?"

You hummed in thought. "Well the second time round, it's easier you know? I know how to combat things. For Evan it was difficult to be comfy. However, in both the one thing I want to get rid of is the constant need to pee."

Erwin laughed at you. "I guess that could be annoying."

"Of course it is, imagine sitting down all comfy like them BAM! You gotta pee real bad."

"That sounds...yeah I agree." He ate some snacks himself and had some juice. "Hey this stuff is really good."

You smiled at him. "Damn right it is." You stretched then looked to the hospital doors as some women behind you started talking about a handsome man, a cute boy on his hip.

Levi looked around for you, it didn't take long for him to spot you. When he walked over with Evan you didn't worry about others, Levi didn't once glance at another woman or man. Levi's full attention, affection and need was for you. Even at times when you felt like shit, or thought you looked like it, he still thought you were perfect.

Levi put Evan down in front of you. "Sorry, I thought we'd be late." Levi sat next to you, his arm around you. "Looks like we made it in time."

Erwin picked Evan up and put him on his lap. "This place is busy, really busy."

Evan pulled out juice from the bag and sorted his drink out all by himself, he was growing up, slowly but still he was growing up and it made you sad. He smiled at you. "Love you mummy."

You couldn't be sad anymore, you knew he'd always love you. "Love you too Evan."

"Mrs Ackerman?" You looked up at the nurse, he smiled at you and waved you over. "Dr Sato is ready."

Levi got up with you. He leaned over to whisper. "Why is the doctor seeing you? For your ultrasound aren't you supposed to see a specialist?"

You nodded. "Yeah, but maybe Dr Sato does things differently?" 

Dr Sato greeted you both at the door, a bright smile on his perfect face. You were starting to find his face annoying, how could it be so perfect? He shook Levi's hand. "Pleasure to see you two again, it's been a while."

Levi nodded. "It has, how is the young lady we brought in from the hotel?"

Dr Sato's smile didn't change. "I'm afraid I am not in charge of her."

"Pardon?"

"The damage done to her, she needed a specialist. Although I'm a good doctor, I cannot help her like her current doctor can. Though when she wakes up, I can imagine she'll be transferred to me again." You sat down on he bed as he spoke, then pulled your shirt up a bit. "She gets many visitors, including yourselves, and many from the hotel she was attacked at." He pulled the gel out and smiled. "This is going to be cold."

You jumped. "That is!" You shuddered.

He laughed at you. "Sorry."

You smiled and relaxed as Levi sat and held your hand. "It's nice though, that other people are here for her." You looked to Levi. "Right?"

He nodded. "I'm glad she's not alone, no one deserves to be."

You looked back over to Dr Sato, he had a sad smile on his face as he looked at the screen trying to get the right angle. You frowned. "Everything okay Haru?"

He jumped and looked at you. "Oh no I'm okay, just....that girl is lucky to have so many people."

"Do you not have a big family?"

He shook his head. "I never met my mother, and my father died a few years ago. I am an only child too so..." He smiled. "I don't mind, I'm use to it. Besides I have lots of friends now." He laughed. "And a girl."

You smiled. "Look at you, getting a girl and blushing about it."

He laughed nervously. Levi stood up and smiled at the doctor. "Keep going Haru, then eventually she'll be here like my wife is."

Haru smiled at the two of you, then jolted and looked at the screen. "There they are, would you like to know the gender?"

You looked to Levi, he didn't seem to mind. You smiled. "Alright sure."

Dr Sato smiled. "Alllright...there we are looks like you will be having a little girl."

You clapped your hands. "Really? Oh wow this is going to be amazing!" You looked at Levi, the colour had drained from his face. "You okay honey?"

He gulped. "A-A girl? I don't know what to do...I've never." He looked at you with a little panic in his eyes. "What do I do?"

You laughed and held his hand. "Don't worry, just because she's a girl doesn't mean she's any different from Evan."

Levi nodded. "You're right, she can be whoever and whatever she wants." He let out a shaky sigh. "We can do this."

You smiled and looked at the doctor. "Can we have a picture?"

He printed it off and stared at it a moment. "I bet she'll be beautiful." He handed it to you. "Just like her mother."

Levi snatched the picture. "Of course." He cleaned your stomach and pulled you along and out of the room. "Come on, let's go."

 

 

 

 

 

You looked at your notes about new things you wanted to make for the bakery, as well as your workers ideas. You were so proud of your workers. Everything looked good, the pictures they'd taken made you hungry. However, today you and Evan were in Levi's office as he worked on a case. He would sometimes leave for a long time to interview witnesses, listen to evidence from Hange and Armin. Sometimes he'd talk to the other detectives to direct them. 

Evan sat back between your legs and cuddled you. You put your arm around him and rubbed his back, Mr snuggles was against his chest as he slept. You smiled at a cake idea from your young worker, it was perfect. You stared at the recipe, this was going to be in your bakery and you were going to ask the girl to make it. 

Levi walked back into the office, he seemed defeated and tired. He took off his blazer, undid his buttons a bit then lay on the sofa you were leaning against. You could hear him sigh, make other little noises to grab your attention. This cute quirk he did was something you only knew, Levi Ackerman made little audible noises to get the full attention of his wife. 

Levi made more noise, then played with your hair a bit. He whispered your name, leaned closer to you and put his arm around you. He said your name again. You turned your head to him. "Something up honey?"

His beautiful steel eyes studied your face, then settled on your lips. "I need a kiss."

You turned to him a little more so your neck wouldn't hurt. "Need, or want?"

He hummed. "Both."

You leaned closer and kissed him. "Bad day?"

He clicked his tongue. "Boring actually, all of it was paper work and talking to the D.A. about multiple cases coming up in court. Also..." He leaned closer to you. "That kiss wasn't good enough."

You smiled at him, turned to Evan and moved him onto his cushion bed kingdom he made earlier. You turned around to face Levi, he lay there looking up at you waiting. You leaned your arm next to him then hovered over his body. "Was it not?" You played with the hair on his forehead.

He placed his hand on your back. "No." His hand moved up to the back of your head, he pulled you closer making you smile. "More."

You kissed him again, then you felt him nip at you lip. You giggled and complied, the kiss deepened. Levi began pulling you over onto him but you stopped him. "Heeey, no funny stuff Mr." 

He nipped your neck. "Can't help it if I love my wife."

You smiled at him. "I know that, but control yourself."

"Why?"

You nodded to the door. "Your colleagues would hear any funny business."

He shrugged. "Wouldn't, can't hear much when the door is closed."

You pushed him away as he got closer. "Levi!"

"What?"

You nodded to Evan's sleeping form. "Your son."

Levi sat up, a long sigh escaping him as he looked at his son's sleeping form. "He looks beautiful like that."

You smiled at Evan. "He always does."

Levi got up, sat on the cushions then lay next to his son. Evan opened his eyes a little and smiled. "Daddy." 

Your husband smiled then pulled Evan into his arms. "Hey kiddo, go back to sleep okay?"

"Okay Daddy." He cuddled closer then snoozed off, this gave you perfect opportunity to go back to work. 

You flicked through the books more and made notes of the ones to be in your bakery, others that needed improving also by small changes. You bit the end of your pen and pulled a face, some of the combinations people had put together didn't make any sense, they hadn't balanced the flavours. 

You heard a noise from Levi, one of his usual sounds when he wanted your attention. You looked over at him and smiled, you closed your book and tilted your head. "Something wrong again?"

He shook his head. "Just like watching you when you're focused, you get this cute look on your face."

You flicked through another book. "Ohhh, so I'm cute now."

"You are a lot of wonderful things."

You went to reply but you felt a kick, you placed your hand on your bump and hummed. "That was a big one."

Levi lay Evan down then moved closer to you, he seemed curious. "She still kicking?"

You nodded. "Yeah, quick."

He sat next to you then gently placed his hand where yours was. "I don't"

You put your hand on his. "Wait for it."

You stared at your hands, then he raised his eyebrows. He looked at you, his mouth slightly open. "I felt her." He looked back down. "She moved again!"

You laughed. "Yeah she does, sometimes it surprises me."

He tilted his head. "You get to experience this? To feel this life?"

"Yeah, it's nice actually. Like she's saying... 'Hey mummy, I'm still here!'" You giggled. "Evan was a kicker too, but not as bad as this one."

Levi leaned down and kissed your bump. "Don't kick mummy too much, I'm glad you're a fighter but save it for when you grow up. We have a lot of bad guys to beat up together."

You gasped then smiled. "She stopped." You giggled. "Someone might turn out to be daddies little girl."

Levi pulled you closer allowing him to kiss you more. "She's just good at taking direction, like Evan. People for some reason know to listen to me."

"Maybe cause you're scary when you're angry." You kissed his cheek. "But, you are incredibly beautiful when you smile. I always want to see you happy, to see you smile. Our kids have a part of me so, they'll want to see that happiness in you like I do."

Levi kissed you a few times all over your face making you giggle. "You make things difficult for me sometimes."

You handed him a book of recipes to look through. "Good, I don't want this to be an easy marriage." You giggled at the face he was pulling. "Oh come on Levi, you don't make it easy for me either. Walking around without a shirt, actually no. Just being you drives me nuts." You tapped a book on his surprised head. "Now do me a favour and look through those books and find me something good, I was given too many."

"S-sure, so umm what do I have to do?"

You shuffled so you could lean against him. He put his arm around you and looked at the book with one hand. "Well Levi, I need you to look at whats there. You're really good at recipes, finding a balance. You're a perfectionist."

He hummed. "Alright, I'll do what I can but you're better than me."

You nudged him. "Pack it in Mr."

He kissed the top of your head. "Alright, lets get to work."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops I accidentally changed Rin to Yuki!? What? Sorry guys xD its all corrected. I've been planning other stories and one has a character named Yuki sorry haha but all fixed xx

You carefully bent down and picked up a toy on the floor Evan had left behind, he was in a state of excitement so you couldn't blame him. Today he was going Easter egg hunting with the help of his mummy and Auntie, you couldn't thank Hange enough for the back up. Now you were officially six months, it's hard to believe that in three months your little girl would be arriving.

Evan ran out of his room all dressed up with a smile on his face. "Mummy look at Auntie Hange!"

You looked up and saw her walk out of the room, pride all over her, with rabbit ears on top of her head and a fluffy tail. You sniggered. "You umm look....adorable."

She placed her hands on her hips. "I know, you wearing some?"

"I think not, Levi is joining us later at the hospital hunt. No doubt he'll see the ears and walk away."

Hange skipped over and put the ears on you head, then the tail above your bum. "Come on, he might think it's kinky."

"Not in front of Evan."

Evan tilted his head, as if his brain was processing the new word. He pulled a funny face then ran over to you, pulled you by the hand to the door as he spoke. "Come on mummy, lets go."

You let Evan lead the way as he held your hand, Hange was next to you swinging her keys on her finger as she spoke. You loved listening to her, she always had such passion. However, you wished she had the same amount of passion when it came to cleaning. Her car was a little bit of chaos on wheels, though it was clean, there was just lots of work stuff, research. 

Levi couldn't know about you getting a ride with Hange, he didn't like it if you did. Hange was a little bit of a crazy driver, always having fun. You didn't mind it, was always fun especially the old road trips you use to have together for fun while Levi moaned that he couldn't be near you. Levi was the opposite in driving, he was amazing, safe and when he was in a police car fast and effective. You'd been in his police car a few times, you'd like to say when you were young you fooled around in it together. However, that was not true, you'd fooled around in his police car throughout your relationship and marriage to him. The thought of the things that happened in that car made you smile. 

Hange nudged you out of your train of thought. "We're here, time to meet Rin again!" She paused as you both got out of the car and stared at Dr Sato. "That Dr Haru Sato over there?"

You helped Evan out and held his hand. "Yeah that's our doctor."

She grinned. "Woof, what a piece." She laughed at your expression. "I'm messing, come on lets say hello to Rin and thank him for organising this with the hospital, these kids need some fun."

You nodded, you couldn't help but agree. The city was holding it breath, waiting for the Titan to kill again. You picked Evan up and placed him on your hip, it wont be long before you can't do this for a few months. "Let's have some fun today sweetie, then we can go get some ice cream later with daddy."

He clapped his hands but Hange spoke before your son could. "I want ice cream, I can imagine Erwin will too."

"Alright, we'll make a family event of it." You walked over to Rin just as he was finishing a conversation with loads of doe eyed mums, he looked like he needed help. "Hi Rin, you okay?"

He let out a sigh, looked around so he was in the clear and smiled. "I'm exhausted and I haven't been here long."

Hange laughed. "Single mums for you."

He shook his head. "Some were married, there were dads as well."

Hange slapped him on the back, hard. "Look at you handsome, getting all the attention."

"I'd rather be looking after the kids, or having a normal conversation with someone."

You smiled. "Well we're here now."

"Thank god." He let out a sigh, then high fived your son. "Good to see you Evan, both of you too. I feel my sanity coming back."

You put Evan down as Rin gave him his basket. You ran your hand through your sons hair, it was as soft and perfect as Levi's. "Off you go sweetie, go find some eggs with your Auntie."

Hang grabbed a basket and ran off with your son, it was like having two kids. You smiled back at Rin as he reached up and pulled your rabbit ear. You blushed and waved him off. "Hange made me wear them. I'd love to take it off but I have a tail too, I don't think I can." You sighed as you sat down with Rin on the bench. "I'm super tried at the moment."

He smiled fondly at you. "I can imagine, you're carrying a child. You're also preparing their room, Evan has school this September." He leaned back so he could rest his arms on the table of the bench. "Levi has been busy with that case too right? You should go on a vacation."

You smiled at Rin, he was a sweet man. "I can't believe you remembered all that."

He looked at you a little blush on his face, he looked away and leaned forward. "Well, you're my friend and Evan finally likes me now....so..." He laughed nervously then looked up as a mum approached him. "Something wrong?"

She smiled. "The easter bunny hasn't arrived."

Yuki let out a long sigh. "Sorry, I've got to deal with this. Stay here and relax until Levi is here, alright?"

You nodded. "Yes sir" You laughed as he blushed and ran off with the mother, he was a busy man with his teaching and volunteering. You looked over to Dr Sato talking with a group of people, always the centre of attention. He was called away then wandered off, both men gone out of sight. Now you couldn't see anyone you could talk to, you were bored and alone. 

Hange called your name making you look over at her, bunny ears bouncing. "We have so many eggs!" She giggled.

You smiled at her, then your heart stopped. "Hange?"

"Yeah?"

You stood up and looked around. "Where's Evan?"

She laughed. "He's right...." She looked around her, her body spinning in a circle. "Oh no, I'm so, so sorry!"

Your heart hammered against your chest, the stress was back and the faint feeling was back. You looked around and began running. "Evan!?" You looked in the park, you ran to the hospital and asked the staff. Nothing. You screamed Evan's name as the tears fell. Hange was desperately looking with you, the pain of this all ripping at her. She lost Evan. 

You phone pinged in your pocket, you pulled it out, hand covering mouth as you looked at the message. Hange called your name as she ran over. "What is it?" She stared at the picture, it was Evan crying while a masked man held him on his hip. 

Your eyes searched the picture for anything, then you saw something in the background. You sprinted away from Hange, sick building up in your throat. You bumped past people down the street, your body twisted against one as you almost fell to the ground. You couldn't afford to fall over, not now, not when your son needed you, not when your baby needed you to be safe. 

You stopped outside a ice cream diner, you looked inside and saw nothing, no sign of Evan. The phone went again, this time it was a picture of you with the message come to the alley next to the ice cream diner. You followed the directions, your boots echoing as you walked down into the dark. You gulped, body shaking. 

A little cry made you look down another adjoining alley, there stood someone small. You ran down the alley. "Evan?"

He whimpered and held his arms out. "Mummy!" You knelt down in front of him and held his little body to yours, both of you crying. 

You squeezed him tight. "It's okay sweetie, mummy is here. I'm going to take you home."

A voice behind you in your ear made you freeze, how did he get so close so fast? "Yes, let's go home together." You lifted you head, a fabric was wrapped around your eyes. "Now be good and stay still, I want our home to be a surprise." He played with your hair and slowly inhaled your scent. "Now stand up for me, we don't want you to hurt our baby."

You stood up slowly, his hands firmly placed on your frame. "Please..." Your voice was barely audible. "Let us go."

Your back hit a wall, Evan screamed as he heard the thud of your body. He ran to you and hugged your leg, your ears strained to hear what was going on. The man chuckled in front of you. "Now why would I do that? Why would I let my wife and son go?" You could feel his hand grip your hip, a large amount of pressure being applied, it was almost painful. He gripped the back of your neck, his thumb on your throat. "Open your mouth." You kept it shut tight, you weren't going to comply. He applied pressure to your hip and neck. "I said open up honey." You gasped at the pain, but before you could whimper his mouth had covered yours. Your whole body froze, your mind black as you felt him deepen the kiss. 

Evan cried next to you, he let go of your leg and hit the man. "Let my mummy go!"

The man's hand slid from the back of your neck to grip the front, air escaped you a little. You gripped his arm as he spoke to your son. "Keep quiet Evan, Mummy and Daddy are only kissing."

"You're not my daddy!" The sharp sound of a smack made your whole body jump, Evan went quiet. He no longer cried, but he simply held your lower leg as if he'd been smacked so hard he fell over. 

The man leaned towards your son. "I am your dad Evan, now stay down there and be quiet." His body pressed against yours, he was tall and slender by what you could feel. He had a lot of muscle, his whole body was perfect if he weren't a lunatic. There was a scent about him too, something to do with cleaning. His soft lips traced your skin. "Now where were we?" He squeezed your throat more, his lips found yours again. You tried to fight this time as your felt his hand snake up your body. He pulled his mouth away when you bit down on his lip hard, the taste of his blood in your mouth. He squeezed your throat, now you couldn't breathe. "That wasn't very nice."

You heard Evan run down the alley shouting. "Daddy! Over here Daddy! Daddy!" He'd taken your phone from your pocket, what a good boy. 

The man turned your head to the side, pulled your top down and bit your shoulder hard. Your arms thrashed about as the pain shot through you. He let you go as you coughed and breathed in fresh air, blood pouring from the wound on your shoulder. He smiled at your form. "I just had to leave a mark before I leave you again." He leaned close and kissed your cheek, your blood being left there. "It was wonderful seeing you again. Goodbye." 

His footfall echoed away as he ran off. You heard someone run closer, your name being shouted but you couldn't focus. You could only feel the pain throbbing from your shoulder, neck and hip. Blood trailing from the bite. You heard your name again, the pain and heartbreak in their voice making you twitch to life. Gentle hands on your skin brought all emotions and feelings back. It was Levi. "I'm here." You allowed him to pull you into his arms, your body shaking as you cried. "I'm here now." Why couldn't this have been a nice day out with eggs and ice cream?

 

 

 

 

You pulled at the cover on your legs as you sat up right in a hospital bed, you'd been there for a few hours while they took statements and checked you over. It was hard to swallow due to the pressure he'd put on, your voice was raspy too. Your hip hurt, every move you made in the bed it ached. They'd injected the area where he bit you, so you felt nothing there, it was numb and you were grateful for it. 

Evan ran over to you, a little patch on his cheek from where he had been hit. He climbed onto the bed with a paper in his hand. "Look mummy I drew something for you." 

He snuggled next to you and showed you the drawing, it was of him, Mr snuggles and Levi dressed as knights and you as a Queen being protected from a monster. "It's wonderful thank you."

He smiled, jumped off the bed and grabbed his bear then climbed back into his place next to you. "Daddy said I can't stay over tonight, I need to sleep properly. So, umm take Mr snuggles and he'll look after you when it's bed time."

You kissed his head. "Thank you honey." You hugged him tight. "I love you so much."

He cuddled you. "Love you mummy."

Levi finished talking to someone outside, he nodded then closed the door and let out a long sigh. He smiled up at you then walked over. "Looking after your mummy I see."

Evan nodded as he watched his dad walk over. "I'm leaving mummy Mr Snuggles to protect her cause we can't."

He sat next on the chair next to your bed, leaned over your legs and ruffled his son's hair. "Good, I'm proud of you." He tapped the patch on Evan's face lightly. "Shall we take this off?"

Evan nodded. "Yes please." 

Levi nodded to the door. "Come on then." You watched them both walk out, hand in hand. As soon as the door closed your heart hurt, Levi had been distant since he'd picked you up from the alley. You looked to the side then closed your eyes for a moment, you told yourself not to cry. "You thought I'd forgotten about you." You eyes opened, Levi was leaning over you, one hand holding the top of the bed. He cupped your cheek, his eyes scanning your tear filled ones. He whispered your name as he leaned close. "I love you."

He kissed you gently causing the tears to flow, you really thought he'd forgotten about you. He pulled away and sat on the bed looking at you, worry in his eyes as your cried. You sniffed and rubbed your eyes. "I-I-I thought that y-y-you didn't want me anymoooore." Your crying lost control, you were a wreck and felt stupid. But, all the pain and suffering, the pressure made you cry your heart out. Finally you were reduced to sniffles, only now did you realise that Levi was soothing you by running his hand through your hair. "I-I'm sorry, I bet I looked like a child."

Levi gave you a hurt expression. "No, it actually reminded me that you've been holding all this in. You've got so much pain inside you from all this, from a case I should have solved ages ago. I want to say it is all my fault but, knowing you you'd tell me off."

You nodded and smiled. "It's no ones fault Levi, all we can do is stay strong."

Levi eyed the patch on your shoulder, he clicked his tongue. "It just pisses me off, how dare he mark you."

You placed your hand on your shoulder over the patch, his hand joined yours. "I'll get get surgery to cover it, the doctor said I'd have to cause there is some of me missing..."

His fingers moved off your hand and over your skin, his eyes following his actions. "I'll put a stop to this, I promise."

You smiled and kissed him. "I know."

Levi gave you a small smile. "You're so important to me." He held you against him and kissed the top of your head. "I hate this, but they won't let me stay tonight. I need to be with Evan. I'm getting security to be here for you alright?"

You nodded in his arms. "I'll be fine, this hospital is safe."

Levi pulled away, tilted your head up to look at him. He pulled at your chin so your mouth opened slightly. He locked his lips with yours, the cold pain inside you of the day fading into pure happiness. You wrapped your arms around Levi and deepened the kiss more, humming at the sensation. He finally pulled away with a little growl. "No more, I have to go home."

"Okay, stay safe hun." Evan ran back in and gave you a quick kiss and a hug. "Bye sweetie, be good for daddy okay?"

He nodded. "I will mummy, bye!"

Levi kissed your cheek then picked Evan up and carried him out as he spoke. "Bye honey, we'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

You waved at them as the left. "Love you both." You sighed once the room had gone quiet, Levi and Evan were the last guests to leave the hospital. So, now it was just you, a few other patients in this private ward, some nurses, a few doctors and a bodyguard. You lay back in the bed and sighed, the nurse button was to your right, it was tempting to press so you could just have some company. However, your body was just too tired.

 

 

 

 

 

You woke up with a start, the room was black and full of your panting. You didn't have a bad dream, so it was weird for you to suddenly wake with a start. You grabbed Mr Snuggles then walked over to you room door and locked it, there was something about leaving it unlocked after a sudden wake up that made you feel uncomfortable. You shuffled to your own bathroom and sat down, although it was a bad wake up you had to go, the price of carrying a baby. 

You stopped peeing for a moment to listen to a small sound in the hall, no one should be up. You pulled a face looked down at the bear in your hands and continued. Once you were all sorted, with hands washed you went to walk back into your room.

The door handle jiggled, your body froze. You weren't supposed to have night checks, Levi said that you needed to be left alone. The handle moved some more then stopped, footsteps echoed down the hall. You were glad you locked the door when you did. 

Music echoed from the speakers in the private section of the hospital, your body jumped. You listened closely, Suite No 3. in D major by Bach. With shaky hands you opened the door, nothing to the right, nothing to the left. The place was dark and empty, you squeezed the bear to your chest. 

With hurried feet you jogged to the nurses station nearby, the phone was off the hook and beeping. You looked around but saw no one. "Hello?" Your voice only echoed. You tried to reach over but your belly got in the way, you let out a frustrated sigh. You wandered around to the door to get in, once you latched it in place you looked to the desk. You covered your mouth with your hand to stifle a cry. Lying there, eyes and mouth open, blood pouring from her many wounds was the nurse assigned to you. 

You gripped Mr Snuggles and stepped towards her, shaky fingers placed to her neck. Nothing. You looked to the phone and dialed for the police. You waited a few moments as the woman spoke. "What's your emergency?" You stammered a bit then shook your head. You gave her your name. She hummed. "Oh Mrs Ackerman! Everything okay?

"I'm at the city hospital where I'm checked in."

You could hear her typing. "Yes you are on our systems due to the incident today, is everything alright?"

You looked around then crouched down next to the nurses body, your voice a whisper to her. "No I'm not okay, I woke up with a start to find the nurse at the station has been murdered. You need to send someone down here, now."

You could hear her typing away. "Alright I've asked for multiple patrols to your location, I need you to stay where you are on the phone to me."

You shook your head and spied over the desk, you could see someone coming down the hall near your room. "I can't hide here, I have to go somewhere safe. Tell the police I'll be in the pharmacy, I can lock myself in there." You watched as they entered your room, knife dragging on the wall as they hummed to the classical piece on repeat. "I have to go now."

"Wait! Mrs Ackerman!" You ended the call and placed the phone back to where it had been, so if the killer came back it was how he left it. You opened the hatch door and peaked out, he had just gotten into your room. You grabbed the nurses card quickly and trotted to a wall, you pushed against it in time as the killer turned in your room and looked out. You were glad the floors were so clean so you could watch his reflection. 

He walked out of the room humming to himself, his elegant poise allowing him to almost float towards the nurses station. If you would have listened to the woman on the phone, you'd be dead. You froze as he called out, the voice familiar. It was that obsessive psycho. "Where are you dear wife? I do loves these games, it gets me really going."

You slipped out of your hiding place, bear to chest and ran down the hall, feet lightly patting on the floor. You skidded around the corner as you heard his humming, you dove into a room and hid behind the door in the dark. You could hear him come closer down the hall. You covered your mouth with Mr Snuggles. "Fuck."

Each step he took sent a shiver through your spine, you looked down to your stomach. You placed a hand on your unborn child and begged, prayed to anything that you could get away from this man. You closed your eyes then opened them as you heard his feet outside the doorway. You watched him walk in. "Where are you my pet?" He looked around then chuckled. "An excellent hide and seek player."

He turned, your heart stopped. He had to have seen you. He looked down at his knife, twisting it and turning it as blood glistened off it. He looked up to where you were. You stared back at him, this was it, this was the end. 

A bang down the hallway and someone running made his head snap away from you, he stomped out with a grin on his face. "Looks like some kittens want to play too."

You waited for him to leave before moving. You walked out of the dark and looked to the bed, sick rose up your throat. There in the bed was the girl you saved in the hotel, her body torn apart by the killer. You closed your eyes and cried softly, you'd led him back to her. Now there were no more lose ends. 

You left the room shaking, you looked around and heard in the opposite direction of him talking as he was chasing someone. You ran away turning a few times. Something warm was under your feet, something wet. You slipped and fell back onto your bum, the pain shooting through you. You looked around, you had fallen in the remains of your bodyguard. 

You scrambled to stand up and shook, you backed up to where you'd come from. Your body bumped into something big. You felt his breath on your ear. "Found you." You sprinted, feet slipping in blood as he calmly stepped over the body. "A chase is it dear? This makes this more fun! I can't wait to catch you..oooh the things I'm going to do to you." 

You skidded around another corner, eyes darting up to the signs, you were close to the pharmacy. You heard him behind you picking up the pace, you had to stop him. With all your strength you grabbed a wheelchair in the hall and threw it at him. "GO AWAY!" It hit him, hard. You could see him shake his head, his mask was cracked. 

It the moment of him collecting himself you ran to the pharmacy. You shakily got the card out, scanned it in and slammed the door shut. You locked it from your side and pressed the emergency button, thank god for drug crazed people. 

All you could hear as you stepped back and looked at the enforced glass was the music, nothing else. You placed your hand on your bump, Mr Snuggles in your other hand and stared. You jumped as a hand slammed against the glass, a deep chuckle making you shake. He stepped into sight, his head tilted to the side allowing you to see the crack more. Some of his skin below was showing. 

"I must say my dear." He hummed. "This has been the most fun I've had in years." He slammed both of his hands on the glass and moved closer. He grunted. "God I can't wait to get in there and have you, you drive me insane." He tilted his head back and forth slowly as if he was studying you. "Since that day I saw you in that bathroom, holding that pathetic failure. I knew I had to have you." He moaned making you feel sick. "I've cherished that picture I took of you, it's never left me my dear."

You stepped back more and screamed at him. "WHO ARE YOU?"

He pulled away then slowly took off his left glove, a wedding ring was on his finger. "Why, I'm your husband."

You shook your head. "No....no you're not....tell me who you are."

He shook his finger in front of him with a laugh. "No, no, that would be spoiling the surprise." He put his glove back on and slammed against the glass. "And I love giving surprises." 

He slammed his knife into the glass, the sound of it making you scream. "STOP IT!" He slammed it a few more times before changing his weapon to a chair.

He tried everything to break the glass, but nothing worked. He banged his hands on the glass again. "LET ME IN!" He was no longer finding this to be a fun game.

You looked around for something, you opened the draws and spotted needles. You pulled them out and held it to your throat, he stopped. "I'll do it, I'll kill myself if you keep coming for me."

He laughed and caressed the glass. "We both know you won't, you're not a killer darling."

"Killer?"

He rubbed his stomached and hummed. "Our bundle on joy."

You dropped the needle and shook, you couldn't do that to her or to Levi and Evan. "I hate you."

"Don't say that." He banged on the glass again, a small noise alerting you both. You looked up as his gloved finger traced a crack. "Finally." He picked up a chair again and slammed it, the crack grew. 

You ran over to the glass and placed your hands on it. "No, no, no! Don't you dare break." You looked around and saw a shelf near, you pushed it to see if it was loose. It was. You pushed at it, the loud screeching noise hurt your ears as you pushed it along the floor. "Come.....on!" You pushed it to the window just as it broke. 

The man screamed in anger. "Fuck!" You ran around and began pushing everything in the way. "LET ME IN GOD DAMN IT!"

You pushed against the desk with all your weight. "Fuck you."

He stopped moving, the two of you staring at each other. The sirens from the police cut through the classical music. He grabbed the shelf and leaned closer to you, you could slightly see his mouth through the crack, he was actually grinning. "God I love you even more now, but he has to always spoil our fun." He stepped away. "I'm sure this will torture him for days. I'll be seeing you love, don't miss me too much."

He stepped back and became one with the darkness, you couldn't hear his shoes on the ground nor see a thing. He had vanished. You sat down on the floor and waited for someone to come, for anyone. You rubbed your tummy, you hoped she'd forgive you for the desperate act. 

You looked up as the music stopped, now you could hear people running and shouting clear. You're name being called too by Levi. You closed your eyes, each shout getting closer. You promised yourself you weren't going to be afraid anymore, tonight you stood up to him. This mad man was not going to rule your life, and when it comes down to it you wanted to watch as the life drained away from his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

You sipped your hot drink, a blanket draped over you. Everyone at the station was being so lovely to you, you couldn't blame them because Levi was furious. You could hear him as you sat in the room. You looked to the mirror, you wondered who was watching from the other side. 

The door opened, the sound of Levi going at people was louder. Armin gave you a weak smile and walked in. "How you holding up?"

You giggled. "Could be worse Armin." You nodded to the seat on the other side of the table. "Sit, please. I'd like the company."

He sat down and looked at your hands, they were shaking. "You don't have to push yourself." He looked up at you, his eyes were so beautiful. "If you want to cry, you can."

You smiled. "I'm not scared, the shaking is adrenaline." You looked down into your drink. "I got to the point where I just wanted to hurt him."

You furrowed your brows and looked up at him, you were scared that he'd judge you. He was smiling though. "I don't blame you." He rubbed the back of his head. "After everything he's done to you, I don't blame you at all."

You drank the last of your drink and placed it on the table. "I hear Levi going at it in there."

Armin shook. "He's frightening when he's angry."

You laughed. "Hange is worse."

Armin stared at you. "R-Really?"

"Yep." You giggled. "I've only seen it once or twice. Levi let's her get mad when he can't find the words, or the energy."

He looked around, he was a little nervous. "He's braver than me."

"Who?"

Armin smiled. "Evan."

You laughed. "He is, I'm so proud of him about today."

He hummed. "Yesterday."

You looked at his watch, it really was the next day. You'd woken up at 3am in the hospital and the whole incident was about two hours, you'd been here a while too, so now it was 8am. Your stomach grumbled. "Aaah sorry, I'm kinda hungry."

Armin stood up. "Wait here, I'll go get something."

You grabbed his sleeve. "One moment."

"Yeah?"

"Umm why am I here, in this room?"

He smiled. "Because it's the safest room."

You nodded then let him leave. The shouting had stopped, and the loud noises too. Levi had finished his angry rampage for now. You tried to think about the day, but the pain in your shoulder was beginning. You placed your head on the table, the coolness was helping but the pain was getting worse. You wanted it to be gone, you needed some medication. 

The door opened, you assumed it was Armin but you could tell by the way they said your name it was Levi. You hummed at him in response. He dragged his chair around to your side. "I've brought you some Ramen."

You sat up and smiled. "Good, I'm starving."

He watched you eat fast. "I knew you would be, I passed Armin coming out of here saying you needed food. But I'd already made you something."

You booped his nose with your finger. "Thank you, I heard you out there by the way."

Levi blushed a bit. "I never intended for you to hear any of that."

"You shouldn't blame them, non of this is their fault."

He leaned back in his chair and rubbed the back of his head. "I know that, I know. It's just...there was some evidence and timing....basically armed men should have been there, but instead they went to a bar."

You stared at him then at your ramen. "They weren't to know, but they did abandon their post."

Levi played with your hair as you ate. "Plus they only just now realised something was evidence, something important."

"Well I'm alive, I fought him and I will again. I'm not scared, I have too much to live for and I won't let some fucker take it away." You smiled at his surprised face. "Plus I told him fuck you, you proud?"

Levi cupped your face, pulled you close and kissed you. He didn't care that you tasted like ramen, in fact he liked it a little. What Levi liked the most was how you pulled yourself into his lap, legs either side of his hips, your hands gripping his shirt. He moved his hands to your lower back pulling you closer to his body, although everything hurt you just wanted to feel him. It would have been bliss if it weren't for sniggering coming over the speaker, someone had been watching you two from the other side of the mirror.

You hugged Levi, your lips pressing against his neck as he eyed the mirror. He clicked his tongue. "Shitty glasses I know it's you."

"Sorry to interrupt this moment, but if you do anything more I believe Erwin will have a nose bleed, Eren will pass out and Mikasa will want to see more to take notes."

Levi stood up causing you to clamp your legs around him. "W-Woah! What are you doing!?"

"We're getting out of here, to a hotel with Evan." He walked out then put you down and went into his office, you waited until he came back out with Evan's floppy sleeping body. "Come on, let's get out of here for a while. Erwin will take over this case, I will have my laptop with me and phone so we can pass notes."

You nodded. "Alright, lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me because of this chapter please!! I had to put some plot in there, forgive me! Don't worry good things are coming, and the identity of the killer will be revealed. Love you all x


	10. Chapter 10

You watched Evan bounce and dance to the music playing over the speakers, he definitely got this from you. Levi was not one for dancing, the only time he would is if he really wanted to make you smile. But, this for now was good enough as Evan looked like a mini Levi. 

The beat was catchy, the lyrics were good. You found yourself singing along at first, then dancing. You span into the living room and danced next to your son, who laughed along at seeing his mummy being silly with him. You needed this fun as you were eight months, it was becoming hot and your friends and husband made sure you stayed safely indoors. 

In the moment you were having that much fun that you didn't hear the door, it went a few more times before you heard it. You danced over to it and threw the door open, while dancing of course and singing to be greeted by Rin looking amused. You smiled at him and welcomed him in. "Afternoon beautiful Rin, how are you?"

He placed a few things in he kitchen and opened his arms to Evan, who sprinted towards him. "Hey little guy! You've put your mummy in good spirits." He smiled at you and put Evan down. "I'm very good, especially seeing you so positive."

You span around on the spot. "Positive vibes Rin, positive vibes. Gotta send good signals to my little girl." You grabbed his hands and pulled him into the living room. "Come dance with me."

He laughed as he ran his slender hand through his white hair. "Alright, but I blame you if Levi comes home early."

You turned up the music and began dancing again with Evan with Rin joining in. "He never comes home early!"

Rin gave in and danced, he felt light and free just enjoying himself for once. He got lost in the moment with you and Evan, unaware that the door had opened and there stood a displeased husband and doctor. 

The music stopped and Levi sternly said your full name. "What are you doing?"

You smiled at him. "Having fun."

He walked over to you, annoyance and worry written all over him. He sighed your name after staring at your happy smile turning into a sad one. "Look, I understand you want to have some fun but you can't over exert yourself."

"I'm not ill, just pregnant."

He took your hand in his and looked down. "I know, I know, but you suffer from anxiety, stress and nightmares because of the last attack."

You pulled away and folded your arms. "That's why I'm trying to have fun." Tears welled up. "I'm...I'm trying to stay happy, if I don't keep busy I think." You rubbed your eyes and sniffed. "I'm sorry."

He hugged you to his chest. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry, I'm just worried about you."

You hugged him back, he smelt like the office, tea, coffee and stress. "I know."

He kissed the top of your head then reluctantly pulled you away. "Let Dr Sato take a look at you okay? He's been worried too."

You sat down with Levi's help and smiled at the doctor, he knelt down and let out a light laugh. "Well Mrs Ackerman, I must say on the outside your pregnancy is looking very good. Any aches or pain?"

You shrugged. "Not too much, can be difficult some days to get comfy but it's nothing to complain about."

He did his normal checks and smiled. "Everything looks good for you, maybe that dancing did do some good." He looked up at you, he really was a handsome man. "I'm happy for you to have some fun, as long as you pace yourself okay?" 

You gave him a salute. "Sir yes sir!"

Haru laughed at you then shook his head, he got up showing off how tall he was. Though both Haru and Rin towered over Levi, you preferred Levi's height and large amount of muscle. Because Levi was smaller than most men, he was easier to kiss when you wanted to kiss him. He was easier to hug when you felt the urge. When he cuddled you from behind on the sofa, your head was close to his, so you could give him little kisses. Finally, the muscle, so much perfect muscle you traced with your fingers. He had enough to lift you over his shoulder, in his arms, hold you around his waist when he wanted to have fun with you. The man made bedroom activities heavenly. 

Levi's hand waving in front of your face made you wake up from your dirty Levi daze, god you wanted him. "Yeah?"

 

He clicked his tongue at you. "So you are in there huh? I was saying that the Dr and Rin are leaving because I'm home."

You stood up and walked them out of the house, when they went you saw Evan had passed out on the sofa, one arm hanging off. "Looks like it's nap time for Evan."

"I'll put him to bed." Levi scooped up his son and stared at you. "Don't do anything."

When Levi turned his back to you, you pulled a face and flapped about. You couldn't just stand here, so you went back into the kitchen and carried on your baking experiments. You loved your final creations, nothing like a good gooey chocolate cookie to make you feel all fuzzy inside. You took a bite of one and began dancing again, it was perfect. You heard Levi walk back into the room and stop. You smiled, just his presence made you feel good. "Is he alright?"

Levi grabbed your arm and leaned over to speak in your ear. "I thought I told you not to do anything."

The heat of his body against your back, damn it felt good. You pressed into him slightly. "Just a little baking honey, nothing bad."

"You should be resting."

You moved your bum against his crotch, a low growl came from him making you shiver. You liked playing little games with him. "Not tired."

He grabbed you by the hip to stop you from moving, he panted in your ear. "What are you doing?"

In response to him stopping you, you reached around and grabbed his bum. You pulled his body closer to yours, his chest against your back. "Nothing."

He ran his soft lips against the crook of your neck down to your shoulder. "Mmmm, whatever it is you're doing it needs to stop soon, or else."

You turned your head to look at him, his eyes were beginning to have the look of hunger you adored. You giggled and bit your lip, your hand slid across his trousers and down into them. You pushed under his underwear band, you could feel his want against your bum. Before Levi could protest you shoved a cookie in his mouth just as you took hold of his manhood. 

You smiled at him then began moving your hand. "Or else what?."

Levi pulled the cookie out of his mouth and threw it on the counter, he wrapped an arm around you just below your breasts and moaned your name. "Or else I'll do something to you."

He slid his free hand up your thigh and under your dress, his fingers played with your heat trapped under the fabric of your underwear. You leaned your head back against him. "Levi..."

He pushed his hand under your underwear, the feel of his fingers playing with you made you buck. His fingers entering you, they always found the right spot it caused you to grip his length hard. He moaned into your ear, his hot breath only making things worse for you.

You whined a little when he pulled your hand away, and his own. You weren't sure what he was doing until you felt the back of your dress go up. He kissed your back where your skin was showing. He paused for a moment after releasing himself and pulling your underwear to the side. "Are you going to be okay to-"

"I'll be fine." You leaned on the counter and pushed your bum out. "Just please we both need and want this."

Levi pushed himself in, both your bodies reeling in pleasure. The heat, the contact was what you both needed. He supported your body and began moving his hips fast, the speed was driving you crazy. 

You clasped your hand over your mouth as your cried in pleasure, the heat and burn building up quickly. You reached out and grabbed Levi, you pulled him closer to you. You locked lips in a sloppy yet passionate kiss. 

The two of you shared kiss after kiss, the pace slower so you could enjoy the moment. But the craving for the end was there, it grew. You turned from Levi, your arm on the counter in front allowing you to cover your mouth, the other holding onto the edge for dear life as you knew the fast pace Levi would change it to.

You panted a few moments. "Harder." He hesitated for a moment. "Please." He took your hips in his hands and gave you the aggression you wanted. Your body would hurt but you didn't care, feeling him slam into you made your body singer. You moaned his name. "Faster."

He gripped your hips tighter, lifted them up slightly so you were on your tip toes and moved fast. You bit down on your arm trying not to scream out, he had changed the angle so he could hit that spot. Your legs were shaking at Levi's actions, and under your weight.

Your body jumped when you felt Levi's fingers on your bud, once the surprise was over you were sent in overload. Your body couldn't take much more of the sensations. The build up of bliss popped, you felt it rushing from your heat all through you. 

Levi gripped your hip tighter when you felt you clench around him. He moaned you name and lost control of himself. He felt his release wash over him, his whole body shuddering. Everything was washed away with happiness and pleasure.

You both panted for a few moments before adjusting yourselves. You turned to face Levi with a smile, his hair was a little messy, it was hot. You grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, his abs bumping into your belly. He leaned down and kissed you, he hummed your name and gazed into your eyes. "I love you."

You smiled. "I love you too."

He looked around as he ran his hand through his hair. "But never again in the kitchen. Tch, it's not clean."

You nuzzled your nose into the crook of his neck. "You're so cute."

He chuckled at you, always a pleasant thing to hear. "Thank you." He scooped you up into his arms. "Let's get you cleaned up."

You kissed his cheek and kicked your legs. "Such a gentleman."

 

 

 

 

You lay on the sofa and moaned, you were at nine months now and just wanted it to be over. Levi walked over and looked down at you. "I've got you an iced fruit drink and some ice cream."

You reached out to him. "Thank you, but I feel if I move I'll pop."

He lifted your torso up slowly then sat down with you against him. "I'm not surprised, you are due soon."

You sipped your drink through the straw, it was so damn good. "Mmm I'm hoping she just fires out."

Levi raised an eyebrow at you as you sat up. "Fires out?"

You laughed at his expression. "What I mean is, I hope it's like everyone says."

"What's that?" He put his arm around you and watched Evan trot in with some toys.

"After the first, it gets quicker and easier." You hummed for a bit and leaned over to Levi so only he could hear. "Still gonna hurt like a bitch though."

He let out a long sigh and leaned his head back. "Now I feel guilty."

You giggled and poked his cheek. "The pain is temporary darling." You smiled at Evan as he sat down and began talking with his toys. "I just can't wait to meet her, so names..."

Levi hummed. "Thought we agreed on Monika?"

You nodded. "Yeah, but I have something to add."

"Oh?"

You smiled at him. "Monika Kuchel Ackerman."

Levi's eyes widened. "My...my mother's name..." You could see the tears welling up in his eyes. "Th....it's perfect....thank you."

Levi held you making you giggle. "It's alright, no need to thank me."

"I do." He pulled away and looked at you. "It means a lot to me, it really does."

You blushed slightly. "W-Well you're welcome."

He pulled you closer and held you. "I'm so lucky to have you." He pulled you more onto his lap.

"Woah! I'm too heavy to go onto your lap, besides my water is going to break any day now, I don't think you'd want me to be on your lap when that happens."

Levi snuggled against you, his behavior was unusual for him, though he secretly loved to cuddle, he liked the contact, this snuggling was odd. You laughed at him. He hummed your name. "You're so wonderful."

"Alright Mr, calm down."

Evan ran over and tapped your leg. "Mummy?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

He smiled at you. "Can I have some ice cream please?"

You got up slowly and huffed, then you gave him a little smile. "Sure, let's go get you some." You messed about in the kitchen but heard Evan giggle. You looked down at him. "Something up honey?"

He pointed at you. "Mummy you peed yourself."

You looked down, you were wondering why you felt a pop but you were feeling weird things for most of the day. Then it hit you, you looked over to Levi who was walking over. "Umm honey?"

He stopped, worry on his face. "What?"

You let out a nervous laugh. "I'm haven't peed myself, I believe my water has broke and the weird feelings all day were me going into labor. Could you possibly drive me to the hospital?"

Levi ran to you and picked you up. "We have to go kiddo grab your backpack and shoes, the baby is coming." 

Evan nodded and grabbed his bag and shoes while singing. "Baby's coming, baby's coming!"

Levi ran with you to the door and grabbed the bag he packed for the hospital. You laughed at him. "This isn't really necessary you know."

He kissed your cheek, slipped his shoes on and opened the door while he spoke. "It is, it all is we need to get you to the hospital and keep you safe."

 

 

 

 

Everything had gone fine, in fact Monika arrived faster than Evan did. The ladies were right on the internet, it was a lot easier the next time around. Now you were safely at home, you had been for a few weeks. All the after effects of having a baby had stopped, no more aching or blood. It was just you, Evan, Levi and your perfect little girl.

You were sat on the sofa with Monika lying on her back on your lap, he little legs kicking. As soon as she caught a glimpse of your face through she'd still, then giggle. She'd reach out and open and close her fists. You would then hug her and she'd fall asleep. 

For now you let her look up at the ceiling and kick away, she was an active one but she slept like a rock when you wanted her to. You were lucky that both Evan and Monika were so well behaved. 

You watched Levi pace around the room on his phone, since Monika was born he'd opted to stay at home and work on cases. This meant the guys from the station would come over, but they didn't work they just wanted to see you and the kids. 

Evan had never left his sister's side, he spent ages watching her and talking to her. He'd kiss her little head and hug her, though he was a bit too small to hold her you often found him giving his hand to his sister, which she held tightly. Times you'd lay her on blankets on the floor next to Evan to go pee, or to do something quickly and come back to find Evan talking away while Monkia watched with bright eyes and a smile. 

Evan leaned over and looked at his sister as she shucked on her fist. He looked up at you and smiled. "She looks a bit like mummy."

You smiled. "You think?"

He nodded. "But she has daddy's eyes and umm hair."

You played with the hair she had, there was so little but it was so damn soft like Evan's. "You're right, but looking at you and her you've both gotten my wild side." You tickled Evan making him giggle.

"Yeah! No grumpy daddy side."

You smiled. "Daddy's not grumpy all the time."

Evan shook his head. "No, he just looks it."

You opened then closed your mouth like a fish, he had a point. Levi had a resting bitch face, but you didn't mind because you loved it. "True, but daddy is very very handsome."

Evan gave his sister his little finger to hold and smiled. "I love daddy soooo much." He looked up at you. "You too mummy, I love you so very much."

You kissed his head. "I know, I love you too sweetie...." You paused and sniffed. "Oh no, looks like your sisters go poop in her nappy."

Evan laughed. "Silly Monika, I use the toilet."

You picked her up and stood up. "She'll learn don't worry."

Levi walked over and quickly took Monika taking you by surprise. "I'll change her."

You smiled. "Thank you, but I've got it."

He shook his head. "You need to rest, work can wait."

You sighed and sat back down. "Alright, me and Evan can play."

Evan clapped his hands and grabbed some toys. Levi looked at his daughter, her eyes wide at him. She clapped her hands and giggled, then collapsed against him. Just like Evan did, Monkia adored Levi.

You played a bit with Evan then heard the door go. "I've gotta get that sweetie." 

He got up and ran to the door before you. "I can!"

You giggled and watched him open the door to Erwin and Hange. Erwin smiled and crouched down to Evan's height. "Well hello sir, I'm looking for a Mr Ackerman."

Evan giggled and pointed to himself. "That's me."

Erwin shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet such an amazing detective!"

Evan jumped up and down. "I'm the best! But daddy is umm better."

"Oh is he?" Erwin picked up Evan. "Well I disagree, no one can beat your brains and cuteness." He poked Evan's cheek making him laugh. He looked to you and kissed your cheek as he said your name. "How are you?"

You nodded. "Good, happy to see you two. Come on in please, I'll get the tea going."

Hange skipped in. "Ooooow! This place smells like a new baby still." She sniffed the air. "I love it, so where is the little bundle?"

Levi walked out with Monika in his arms, he looked like the perfect model dad you see in a magazine. However, the difference was Levi had pure love in his eyes for his kids. He looked up and nodded. "Hange, Erwin, welcome."

You closed the door and got the tea and snacks ready for everyone. You loved the buzz of people being around, just made the house feel full. You placed the tray down and watched Levi bounce Monika a bit making he giggle. 

Hange smiled. "I can't believe she's three weeks now, they grow so fast."

Erwin smiled as he hugged Evan to his side. "She's still small to me."

Hange nodded. "Oh she's tiny, but two weeks ago Levi wouldn't have been able to bounce her like this."

You handed out the drinks and took Monika from Levi so he could have a drink. "It may see fast to you two, but to me it's slow. But the one growing up too fast is my little man." 

Evan blushed. "I'll stop mummy." He held his breath for a bit then coughed. "Sorry mummy."

You laughed. "It's okay sweetie, I'll always love you no matter how old you get. Even when you shout get out of my room mum! I'll still adore you."

He shook his head. "No! I won't tell mummy to go away."

Erwin laughed. "It happens Evan to some boys and girls."

Evan jumped off Erwin's lap and climbed onto Levi's. The two hugged as Levi drank, his little voice was muffled by Levi's tight hug. "I'll always love daddy too."

You shuffled Monkia in your arms so she was looking up in awe at your face. "We believe you right Levi?"

Levi kissed Evan a few times on his head. "Always."

You looked to Hange as she gazed at Monika, but she was too busy looking at you. "So, what are you two doing over? Not to make it sound like I want you gone."

Hange smiled. "We have work to do with Levi, we went over witness statements." She nodded at you. "Including yours and we think we know who this monster is, we just have to go over some evidence."

You nodded. "Alright, well I'll keep the kids mesmerized for a while. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Levi let Evan go, walked over and kissed you. "We'll just be over there in the dinning room."

"Got it." Evan climbed up onto the sofa next to you. "Mind grabbing me her bed? Just so I can lay her down and hug Evan." 

Levi gave you a quick small smile then handed the bed over and helped you lay Monika down, her eyes were so beautiful and big as she stared. You sat back letting Levi go and watched some TV with Evan, as always he had many questions which you loved answering.

You both got though a few episodes before Levi called your name. You looked over at him. "Can you come over?" He looked dark, this wasn't good.

You nodded and turned to Evan. "Be a big boy and look after your sister for a tiny bit okay?" 

"Promise mummy." When you got up he shuffled to your seat so he could watch her.

You walked over to the dinning room, the table covered in papers, pictures and evidence. Every didn't look happy at all. Hange gave you a weak smile. "Alright, I need you to sit and take a look at some pictures for me, okay?"

You sat down. "Suuuure, everything okay?"

She slide six pictures in front of you face down, all with numbers on. "One of these is the man we suspect, the evidence all points to him and we have a secret eyewitness we've protected. I'm going to turn them over and we've placed broken masks on them so you can see the mouth parts and eyes. We need you to look at them and point to who you think it is."

You nodded. "Sure." She flipped them over, your heart hammered against your chest as you looked over them. But your eyes drew to a familiar one, it was him no question about it. You stared at that face in that god damn hospital pharmacy, that smile. With a shaky hand you tapped the picture. "Him, it's him. I remember the smile, the skin...those eyes." You pulled away. "No doubt about it."

Hange stared at the picture, she took it and showed the others. "She picked him, the one everything points to...we have him, we fucking have him!"

You looked to Levi, his body was shaking with rage. You looked at Erwin and Hange. "Who is he? Who did this to us?"

Erwin took your hands. "This is going to come as a shock, and it's going to hurt. Levi will need talking to, to calm him down but...."

Hange turned the picture and pulled off the mask overlaying the picture of the man. You covered your hand with your mouth, shock shaking your whole being. You wanted to vomit, scream, cry, punch something. Tears spilled down your cheeks, you couldn't hold back your cries and shaking. 

Levi ran over and held you, he hushed you and said your name over and over. His hold on you was strong, suffocating almost but you wanted it to be. You wanted to hold onto Levi for dear life. You turned your head to look at the picture of Dr Haru Sato again, how could someone you both trusted, someone who held you, someone who delivered Monika, who helped you through pregnancy. This man was there for your both, he was the one who fixed you after the bite attack. But, in the end it all made sense, every bit of it. However, what he had been doing to your little family was not the only crimes he'd committed. This perfect looking man, was truly a monster.  


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I'm back in action after a break. I'm sorry it took a while but I work in retail and was pulling over time to replace a manager, so I was caught up in long hours at work. Then Christmas and New year came and a family members birthday, then a get together with work friends. However, it's all over now and I can bring you the last bits of this story with another story ready and waiting to be released! Miss everyone and I hope you enjoy.

Monika was perfectly tied up in a cloth against your chest as you walked in the city, Evan was safe with Hange. It was a nice summer day, it would be even better if you could find what you were looking for. 

You heard a little mumble making you look down at your little girl, her cheeks a cute shade of pink as always. "Awake are we?" She giggled at you. "Alright then sweetie just keep looking at mummy okay?" You paused for a moment and looked around, your eyes landing on a car then people at a cafe table. You took in a deep breath. "Calm down, everything is fine. Right Monika?" She gargled back at you. "Right!"

You walked into the large shopping centre then sat down at a bench, your hand gently patting Monkia's bum. "There you are! Right on time." You looked up at the person speaking. Haru Sato was dressed to impress today, handsome as ever. "I did worry you wouldn't come."

You stood up and smiled. "Why wouldn't I come? I asked you to meet me." You pulled back the cloth so he could see Monkia's adorable face and bright eyes. "I even brought the little one as you asked."

He smiled and tickled Monika's cheek. "Well I could do a quick check up and spend time with you, better to do two things at once right?"

You laughed. "Exactly, well lead the way." 

Haru stepped aside and held his arm out to the direction he wanted to go in. "Let's go."

You walked for a bit, Haru talking away about his work due to your cue to talk about it. You looked up at his beaming face, a tiny scar visible on his skin. "Do you do this with your other patients?"

He looked down at you, part of him looked a little offended that you'd ask this. However, his face soon changed back to his usual happy self. "No, no I don't. Only you. I don't, well I haven't connected with my other patients." He smiled brightly at you, his eyes holding a love. "I feel I can talk to you."

You smiled. "Well, I glad you feel that way, I really do."

He opened the door to a cafe for you. "I don't know what to say." He laughed lightly. "I'm blushing a bit."

You nudged into him, a little giggle escaped you as you led him to a table. "Oh! Before I sit down can you get a seat for Monika?"

He pulled your seat out and leaned in close to your ear, he inhaled your scent. "I'll be right back."

You sat down a small smile on your face as he walked off. You began untying Monika from you then held her against you, her tie placed on the back of your seat. You then sat her on your lap to face you, her arms bouncing up and down. She let out a laugh and fell into you. You gave her a little squeeze, then pulled her favourite cuddly toy out of your bag. "Here you are baby girl." She grabbed the little fox and hugged it to her chest. You smiled at the bow in her hair and pulled it so her hair was sticking up. 

Haru laughed at the sight of you two. "What a beautiful sight." He placed the chair down. "Let me put her in."

You stood up and shook your head. "I've got her don't worry, you have a look at the menu." 

Haru looked a little annoyed at that. "Fine."

You paused. "A-actually, I was wrong. My back hurts a bit from carrying her, you can put her in the chair."

He lit up and carefully took Monika, she seemed to still in his arms and stared him down. You suppressed a laugh, that was a Levi thing she'd gotten. Haru placed your little girl in her seat, her eyes following him. She sat comfy and kept staring. 

Haru laughed. "She stares a lot doesn't she."

You tickled Monika's cheek causing her to stop staring, she smiled at you and giggled again. Haru made the orders on yours and Monika's behalf, he seemed to be on cloud nine. 

Haru made you jump as he leaned over and held you hands, his smiled relaxed you. "I'm really glad we met up outside of the hospital, so what was it you wanted to tell me?"

You squeezed his hands. "It's hard to say this, but I fully mean it." Haru nodded. "I-"

You waiter put your drinks down on the table. "Sorry to interrupt but I have your drinks here." She looked at Monika. "I have your drink all ready too little cutie pie." She clapped her little hands and began drinking. "She is too cute." She smiled at Haru, a blush creeping across her face. "Are you the father?"

Haru grinned. "I'm not, but I did deliver her."

She lightened up. "So, you're not married?"

Haru hummed a laugh. "No, I'm not but I am in love with someone so I am sorry." He leaned away from the waitress, his eyes growing cold but a smile still on his face. "Now, would you mind leaving me and my date alone please? Just until our food arrives."

She back up shaking a little. "I-I'm so sorry." She bowed and ran off.

You gave Haru a smile. "Such a considerate man."

He looked at you and blushed. "Well, I mean..." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm only thinking of you, it's all I ever seem to do."

You smiled. "Thank you, it's so sweet of you....that's why I want to talk to you."

He straightened up. "What's been on you mind?"

You watched the waiter put your food down then turned back to Haru. "I....I..." You looked outside to the street, at the car and the other cafe. You smiled and looked back at Haru. "This is hard to say." You laughed.

He held your hand. "Whatever it is, I want to hear it."

"I'm leaving Levi."

Haru stared at you, his eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm leaving him. I don't love him, I never really did." You shrugged, a quick shy look up to Haru confirmed he was very invested. "I'm madly in love with someone else."

He shuffled closer. "Oh? Who..who is it?"

You hummed a laugh. "It may seem insane to say this, but the man who has been after me. The man who has been chasing me for so long, I understand now. I think back to when I was trapped in that room, staring deeply into his eyes..." You clutched your chest. "It got my heart pounding, now I know why. I knew I could tell you, trust you..." You looked to Monika. "Now I have her, I could run off with him. Yes it means leaving Evan behind but, it'll be harder taking him." You let out a long sigh. "I just wish I knew who is was....I mean I have a feeling who he is."

Haru smiled. "You do, do you?"

You nodded, your foot moving up his leg. You leaned forward to show off your cleavage. "It's you, isn't it? It's always been you."

Haru leaned closer. "It's me."

You frowned. "How can I be sure?"

He smiled. "Well why don't I tell you my story, after all Levi was my first obsession then it was you. I'll tell you everything because I love you."

You helped Monika eat her food, then looked over to Haru. "Let's hear it."

"My father met Levi's mother one night, she tempted him back to her place. He told me it was the best night of his life, he really connected with her." He sat back. "However, it meant nothing to her but my father was determined to have her, to let her see the light." You held Monika's hand. "Years passed and my father found other women like her, but they were never her. From one woman I was born, but father needed to kill her. She wasn't her, you know?"

You nodded. "I understand, when you love someone you just do anything for them."

He smiled. "You get it. Good. Well then she broke his heart and got pregnant with Levi. He wanted to kill her so badly, but when Levi was born he adored him. I did too." He looked down at his half eaten food. "It's a shame she....well that doesn't matter because Levi came into our lives. My father was sick, so he trained me, taught me to follow my love. I wanted Levi, I did everything to have him. I-I became a doctor!" He leaned closer. "I killed for him, but it was never enough." He let out a long sigh. "I gave up, thought about what I was doing, but when I came back to it all he was married with a boy." He looked up at you. "I hated you at first."

You smiled. "I don't blame you, I took away the love of your life."

Haru looked at your wedding ring then at your face, he spoke your name softly. "The day I saw you in that bathroom was the day I fell for you." He grabbed his wallet and pulled something out, he smiled at it and handed it to you. You turned it so you could look, it was a photo of you in that bathroom with the woman in your arms, blood everywhere.

You looked back up at him. "You really are him, this picture confirms it." You placed the picture down. "I have one thing to ask."

"Ask away beautiful."

"That day..." You stared at the photo. "We're you going to kill me?" You looked back up at him, he was smiling. "We're you?"

He pulled his eyes away from yours. "I don't want to talk about that."

"I need to know."

"But I don't want to talk about it."

"Haru!" You banged your hand on the table so he'd look at you, he seemed surprised at first then sad. "Tell me."

"Yes...." He sighed. "I was going to butcher you like I did with that whore. I took a carving knife to her flesh and played with her, but you...I was going to be more torturous." He folded his arms and looked away, a pain in his eyes. "I really hated you, but in that moment when you fought back..." He covered his mouth as he blushed. "It was love at first sight." He eyed you. "I had to take a picture."

You sat forward and pulled back your top to show a faded bite mark. "What about this?"

He stared at his mark. "I was horny for you, but that annoying little boy was the problem. I had to get my fix and I knew it turned you on. I didn't mean to hurt you, or kill."

You covered it back up again and looked at Monika, she was getting tired. "I understand...I mean all that chasing was the thing that set my heart racing." You smiled at him. "I meant what I said, so what is your reply?"

He leaned across the table cupped your face and kissed you. "I would go to the ends of the earth for you my love."

You laughed but pulled from Haru's touch. "Save that for later. What's more important is we need to make a plan, you know for us to run away together."

Haru nodded. "Of course, you're right. We'll save the fun for later." He tapped his lips with his finger. "I'll think of something, for now don't let Levi know. I'll call you when it's all in place. Okay?"

You nodded at him and stood up as he did. "I'll be waiting."

"Good, I'm glad." He gestured to the table. "I'll take care of this, you take Monika off for a day out and I'll call you as soon as I can."

You wrapped Monika up against you and grabbed your bag, photo slipped into it. "Thank you Haru."

He kissed your cheek. "Pleasure."

You began walking but he grabbed you. "Remember...I love you so much."

You nodded, body turned away from him. "I know, but I have to head off now. Keep in touch." 

 

 

 

 

The world blurred around you, your heart was racing and Monika's slight noises where the only thing keeping you going. After meeting with Haru you had gone shopping, but all you were doing was staring at clothes and not picking a damn thing. You were just buying time. 

You waited for Haru to leave, then waited for longer to make sure he'd left the mall. You'd probably been in a state of somewhat shock for over two hours now, you had to move. As if by some miracle you walked out of the shop, out of the mall and past the car, cafe and then to a hotel. 

You got into the lift, hand patting Monika to keep her happy, but like Evan she was a happy baby and never really cried. You stepped out of the lift and seemed to drift down the hall to the large suite. 

The door swung open before you could use the key, your sight was fuzzy so you couldn't make out the person in front of you completely. However, their height, smell and voice saying your name made it very clear who it was. Your heart swelled as Levi soothed you. 

Levi guided you into the room and shut the door, his colleagues playing back audio and video of what you'd just done. He slowly pulled off the cloth and carried Monika to her bed and returned to your side. "Talk to me."

You shook your head. "I'm sorry."

He pulled you into his arms as you quietly sobbed. "Don't be....I love you."

You squeezed yourself closer to him, your body shaking. All that anxiety built up from lying to a mad man, smiling for him, making yourself believable. "I love you." You managed to say in between cries. 

Hange slipped over to you and carefully took the picture out of the bad with gloves on, then popped it into an evidence bag. She didn't want to ruin the moment for you and Levi. 

Levi pulled away to looked down at your face. "Breathe for me, okay?"

You nodded and breathed a bit then let out a long sigh. "I'm good."

He kissed your head a few times. "You are a fucking idiot for doing this, I'm so mad." He sighed. "But, I'm proud of you. Well done."

"Thank you, I just...I have to stand up to him." You looked Levi dead in the eyes. "But next time I won't be sweet with him, next time I want to kick his pathetic ass."

Levi kissed you. "That's the wife I know and love."

"So, did you get enough?"

Hange stood up for her cue. "More than enough! You really got him talking, we have a full confession and evidence. We should hire you as a cop!"

You shook your head. "I'm just a baker, a friend, a mum and a wife. I don't want a career change."

She cupped your face then kissed your forehead. "You perfect little beauty. You should get some rest, all of us should actually. Right Erwin?"

Erwin stood with a cup of coffee in hand, the man couldn't put them down when cases got this exciting. "She's right, call in Armin, Mikasa and Eren from their undercover posts in the mall and we'll call it a night. Thank you everyone for your hard work."

You walked into the bedroom and smiled down at Evan on a little bed, Monika next to him in her own bed. They both looked so peaceful and happy. You kissed both of their heads and left for yours and Levi's room, the need for a deep soak in a bath calling you. 

As you entered the bathroom, you had to smile. Levi had already prepared everything for you. "Such a good husband." You hummed a laugh. 

The hot water was soothing, all the worries and fear was washing away with a hint of flowers. You felt fingers in your hair, your eyes opened only to be met with loving steel ones. Levi kissed your head. "Shh, just relax okay? You deserve this."

You reached out of the water then traced the skin on his cheek, water droplets curving around his face. "You need to relax too."

"I'm fine."

You laughed. "Levi, I know you. The whole time I was out there, you were probably pacing back and forth panicking. You need to relax too."

He sat down next to the bath, leaned on the side and continued to play with your hair. "Doing this, being around you, makes me relax."

You had to smile, he was being romantic but you were sure he didn't realise that. "Fine." You closed your eyes and enjoyed the moment, it was so peaceful. 

 

 

 

 

"I'm not taking Monika with me." You folded your arms as you stared at Erwin. "No matter what you say, I am not taking her with me! She's just a baby and she could be in danger."

"But he wanted to run away with you and Monika." Erwin stood his ground.

"Do you understand what you're asking of me. To put my fucking daughters life on the line!"

He looked away from you. "If you don't do this you put all your lives on the line."

You went to speak but kept quiet, he was right. "Fine...you win...I'll take her with me. But if she gets just a little bit hurt.."

He smiled. "I know."

You grabbed your things, then the wire and made sure everything was in place. You picked up Monika and held her against you, this time to be safe you weren't going to strap her to you. 

Evan ran over, tears in his eyes. "Mummy."

You knelt down and kissed his head. "I'll be back later, mummy has to go be brave."

He nodded then sniffed a few times. "Okay mummy."

You stood up and looked to Levi, he had his professional face on. "Give us the signal if you need us, okay?"

You nodded then made your way out of the building, across the street and up to Haru's house. You'd all tried for the meeting to be somewhere else, but Haru was determined to get you into his place. It didn't help either that it was so large.

You pressed the doorbell and waited, this was going to be difficult. Haru took a while, but when he opened the door he looked picture perfect in his crisp white shirt. He smiled as he said your name. "You really came."

"Of course, I was very serious about what I said, wanting to be with you."

He stepped aside. "Of course, come in please." You walked in, his house was so perfect but you were sure some room here was where he hurt people. "No bags?"

You turned to face him. "No, I want a fresh start. If that's not okay I can go back."

"No, no it's perfect actually." He pulled you into his arms. "So perfect."

You stepped away from him. "Is there somewhere I can put the little one down?" 

He led you to his large open plan living room, the walls lined with pictures of you. The floor covered in toys and things for Monika, this man had been making plans and preparing. You looked at a little crib and smiled. 

Haru walked over to it and smiled. "Will this be okay?"

"Prefect, umm actually can you put it near the window, she loves looking outside."

He stared at you. "Umm sure, no problem." He moved it over. "This better?"

You nodded. "Sorry it seems odd to ask."

"No, really it's fine." You put her in as he spoke. "Besides she seems so happy about it."

Monika giggled in the bed, you prayed that Levi and the others noticed this. Yes you had to take Monika in with you, but you were going to make damn sure she was safe. "She's a happy little girl. So, now what?"

He smiled and took your hand. "This way." He led you out of the living room and up the stairs, your heart hammered against your chest. What was he planning?

You let out a nervous laugh. "Where we going?"

He put his finger to his lips. "Hush."

You laughed again. "Come on tell me." You walked with him down to the end of the long hall. "Haru?"

He pushed open the door to show a large bedroom, you gathered it to be his. He pulled you inside towards the bed, there was a silk night dress on there. "It's for you."

"Oh umm how sweet, thank you."

He smiled and held it up against you. "Go ahead, put it on." You went to walk away but he grabbed your wrist. "Where are you going?"

You smiled. "To umm put this on?"

He laughed at you. "Silly thing, you can do it here."

There was no way in hell you were undressing in front of this man. "I ah...wouldn't it be better for me to dress in the bathroom, so you know it'll be a surprise when I come out?"

He eyed you for a moment, you prayed that he trusted you. Haru let out a sigh. "You're right, go ahead it's through that door."

You smiled. "Thank you." You ran off into the bathroom and heard Levi in your ear piece shouting. You pressed it and in a hushed tone talked back. "I have no choice okay."

You started to get changed then heard music playing, it was that damn classical piece again. Suite No.3 in D major by Bach. You'd finished allowing you to look in the mirror, it fitted you perfectly. You opened the medicine cabinet and saw a old fashioned razor, the type to cut beards. You put it into the back of your underwear. 

As soon as you walked out Haru opened his arms to you, a charming smile on that stupidly perfect face of his. "You look like a vision of beauty. What an honor it is for me to see you like this."

"Why am I dressed like this? I mean don't get me wrong this is stunning, but I don't understand."

He walked closer and held your arms. "Because I can't hold back anymore." He yanked you and threw you onto the bed. "I'm going to make the most of you before I kill those cops."

Your eyes widened. "What?"

He crawled over you, hand on your mouth. "You really thought I was going to let them go? After everything they did to stop me from having you?" His hand ran up your scarred thigh, his thumb tracing the scar tissue. His hand drifted from your mouth to your hair. "I could never do that, I am a man who knows what he wants and will get it. Those who get in my way will be punished." 

You laughed nervously. "W-Wait Haru."

He paused. "Something the matter?"

"Well umm." You looked around. "Don't you have umm protection?"

He grinned at you. "Darling love, we won't be needing that." He lowered his mouth to your heaving chest. "We are one now, and only a little girl is not enough for the perfect family we deserve." He nipped your chest making you jump, he laughed at your response. "So excited, I can feel your body shaking with anticipation. Don't worry my love I'll make you see stars."

You were on the verge of panic, tears were in your eyes. You had to do something, his hand on your thigh was getting too close to your heat. "H-Haru, you said you'd wait for when we run away."

"I did." He chuckled. "But when I have cops outside ready to bust down my door and listening in to us, well I decided to take what I could." You eyes widened, you went to speak but he aggressively gripped your throat. He smiled down at you. "Really now, you thought I was that stupid...I fucked with his mind for years, always one step ahead. You think he'll catch me like this?" He tightened his grip, all you could do was stare back. "I know one thing for sure though, when you said you wanted to run away you meant it. Maybe not with me but, I'll have to do right?" He kissed you hard making you thrash about. "I'll make you love me, just you watch....now where was I?"

You felt his hand move up your leg again, it was all over, he knew everything. To hell with this plan, now it was time for you to fight back. You moved your body towards him, your hand trailing down his chest making his pause. "You're right." Your voice was weak. "You've always been right."

He smiled at you, a growl rumbled in his chest as your hand moved further down his form. You raised your body up more, your chest brushing his. With your free hand you move it under your body. He closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm so glad you see it my way."

You gripped the razor and flicked it open behind your back. "Of course, I've always had a thing for you. I'm not lying when I say that. Do you know the one thing I've always wanted to do to you?"

He hummed as your fingers lightly brushed his crotch. "No, but tell me."

"Make you scream." He opened his eyes and looked at you, you were smiling. His eyes widened as that sweet smile turned to hatred. A flash of sliver appeared causing him to move away, but a burning pain came from up his neck and across part of his face. He fell to the side on the bed and watched as something red began to soak it.

You jumped off the covered, blood decorating your silken dress. You ran towards the bedroom door, opened it and ran down the long hall. You could hear Haru scream your name, you turned to see him getting up. You flew down the stairs and fell into the wall, pain burst from your shoulder. You pushed yourself off and went straight to Monika. 

You picked up your bundle of joy, you'd put Evan in danger before you wouldn't let that happen again to another child. You ran to the front door, it was locked. Next to a window, it was locked. You looked around, the chair. You put Monika down for a bit and grabbed the chair, but it wouldn't move. You looked at it, every piece of furniture had been screwed down. 

You grabbed Monika and panicked, he'd prepared for all of this. You looked to the hall as you heard him shout your name calmly. "I love this little game we're playing, but you really didn't have to cut my face. But then again, you married a man covered in scars. So, I'm guessing you wanted to give me one. How considerate of you. This is why I fucking love you!" He moaned out loud, he was truly insane. 

Monika whined a little, you held her against you. "It's okay, I promise I'll get you out of here." You ran through the kitchen and around the back of the stairs, you could hear him walking closer to coming down them. 

You skidded into a bathroom and heard someone say your name quietly. You got inside, locked the door and went to a small window slightly open. Levi stood there, panic in his eyes. "Come on."

"Take Monika first." Through the small gap you could easily get her through.

"Now you."

You shook your head. "It's too small." 

Levi got closer to the gap. "Come on you can do it."

"Levi, the gap is too small."

He reached through and grabbed your hand. "You have to try." You could see the tears and pain in his eyes, he knew that it was too small.

You climbed down. "I need you to listen to me."

He shook his head. "No you need to try."

"Listen to me Levi."

He held Monika to his chest. "Don't do this."

You smiled. "Please."

He was quiet for a moment. "Okay."

You laughed. "I need you to go, run with Evan and Monika." He went to speak. "Listen, run with them okay? Get married again please, don't be hung up on me because I could never forgive you if you did. Make sure the kids are happy okay? Let them know they can do anything, be anything." You stepped closer. "Tell them both I loved them so much, so, so very much." You heard Haru banging at the door behind you, the wood splintering already. "Finally, always remember I love you."

"Wait, no!" Levi screamed your name as he heard the door burst open, then you disappear from sight screaming. 


	12. Chapter 12

This wasn't how it was supposed to end, this wasn't the story you dreamed about when you were a kid. This wasn't what you had in mind when you said I do to the love of your life, this wasn't it. So, why were you letting it happen? 

The classical music was loud, it was the only thing you could hear. The scream coming from your mouth, Levi shouting your name. Nothing. Only the music. You couldn't hear Haru laughing, nor Monika crying. If you did hear her it would have broken your heart, she never cries. 

Your body was in auto pilot, legs kicking out, arms gripping at anything. Your elbow connecting with something solid did not wake you, nor the feeling of your body flying through the air from Haru throwing you. 

Your body slammed against the floor, the force of the throw making you roll then bang into a wall. Your mind began to wake up. You looked to the side and saw the razor, you reached out for it and winced at the pain. 

Haru kicked the razor away from you. "No more knife play darling." He went to grab your ankle but you kicked out, your foot connecting with his jaw. He fell back with a thud. 

You scrambled to your feet, arm to gut as you struggled to breathe. You stumbled into the kitchen and tried the draws, but they wouldn't open. You jiggled them more. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Looking for something darling?" You turned around to face Haru, he wiggled his jaw a few times. "That kick really hurt you know."

You slid away from him as he walked closer. "Stop it." Your voice was only a whisper. "Please."

"I can't stop the heart darling, and its screaming your name." He threw his arms out and screamed your name. "I love you!" He lunged for you, his reach too great for you to escape. He pulled you against him. "I love you so much."

Haru leaned closer with a wicked grin on his face. You leaned away and whimpered. "Please don't." He slowly licked up your face. "Nooo..."

He pulled you even closer by your waist, your body pinned against a wall. "I'm going to do so many things to you." He moaned in your ear as he nipped and pulled at it. "I can't wait to feel you from the inside."

You slapped and moved your arms as much as you could, any kind of resistance was enough. He grabbed both of your wrists in anger. You shouted out. "No!" 

Haru pinned your wrists to the wall. "Stay still!" He growled at you, then watched your chest rise and fall. His eyes rolled back, his mouth moved forward and sucked at your neck. The feeling of his tongue on your skin made you want to vomit. 

You felt his lips travel down to your chest, his teeth biting down on the top of your breast. "Wait, Haru...Wait let me look at you, please. Let me just look."

He froze. Reluctantly he pulled his mouth away. He looked into your eyes, his were void of any sanity. "So, you're finally giving in."

You leaned closer to him. "Of course." You kissed his cheek. "I have to stop fighting, after all this is what is best for me right?"

He smiled. "It is darling."

You kissed his face and slowly trailed down his neck. "I understand now, what I have to do." You bit down on his neck making him scream, you could feel the blood coming out. You pulled away making him stumble back and panic as he clasped at his neck. 

You ran out of the room and saw your friends sprinting to the front door, they were trying everything to break it down or the windows. You skidded in the hall and ran upstairs, you knew it was cliche, you'd seen enough horror movies to know this. However, if there was a window open up there you could jump, you didn't care if you broke something when you did you just wanted out.

As you got up to the top, you were stuck. There were too many rooms to choose from, so you pulled at every door to find them all locked. You had no choice but to go back to his bedroom. You looked around, the only thing there was his large windows. The whole of the police team outside could see in, including Levi. You tried grabbing whatever you could, but he seemed to have everything heavy stuck down. 

You got up to the window and banged on it, Levi looked right up. He looked like he was smiling, maybe seeing you alive calmed him. Soon that smile turned to fear and anger, he was shouting something. He pointed at you, what was he saying? Your eyes widened, you turned and ducked just in time as Haru's knife came down. The blade pierced the glass causing it to crack, now it was weak and your only way out.

You stumbled back, your legs hitting the bed making you fall. He stabbed the knife down on the bed, grabbed your throat and leaned down. "Hold still for me now dear, I have to punish you for being naughty."

You kicked and thrashed but he climbed on top of you, his legs pinning you in a way that you could do nothing. "I'm sorry!" You gasped for air. "I'm sorry Haru, I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't it because you bit me remember? I was playing about."

He stopped his actions for a moment, a smile crept across his face making you shiver. "Oh I know, this is all foreplay." He leaned down and kissed you. "Who knew you were this kinky."

You let out a nervous laugh. "Of course, I d-did it for you."

He chuckled. "I understand, don't worry. However, I have to make sure they're not controlling you."

"What?" You gasped as you felt a sharp pain in your side, then something slowly being pulled out. The bed was getting wet, it was confusing.

Haru held up his knife to show blood glisten on it. "So beautiful, so perfect." He laughed with glee, then ran his tongue along to capture the blood. "Mmm magnificent." He looked down at you. "Don't worry you won't bleed out, I made sure to pierce you in a place that would make it difficult for you to fight back." He smiled as he leaned towards you again. "Now lets start the real fun."

He pressed his body against yours, you threw your head back and let the tears roll. You wanted to go home, you wanted to be wrapped up in your husbands arms not this mans. His hands were wrong, his lips, moans, muscles, bulge. It was all wrong. 

You looked to the broken window and saw a rope, someone slowly appeared. Levi. He locked eyes with you, rage filling him. You reached out for the side table for anything, something as Levi pulled out his gun to break the glass more.

Your fingers played with something, a mirror. You gripped it then smashed it down on Haru's head, Levi took his cue and fired his gun as Haru was in a daze. Levi kicked back from the glass flew back the swung towards it. His feet pushed through causing the whole window to shatter around him. 

Levi skidded on his feet, ripped the rope from him and walked over to a dazed Haru finally coming to. He grabbed the tall mans shoulder and whipped him away from your body. You watched as Levi punched Haru with such force the man stumbled and fell onto the floor. Your husband walked over to the mad man and sent a kick to the side of his head. Then he kept kicking his body on the floor. 

You reached out for Levi and fell off the bed in pain and weakness. "Levi." Your husband knelt down over Haru, grabbed his collar and began punching him. "Levi." You shuffled over and held his upper arm. "Levi." He stopped, his rage filled eyes bore into you. He scanned your body and saw the blood, then his eyes followed the trail across the floor to the bed. You smiled. "Please stop, I need help."

Levi pulled himself off Haru's body and held you against his chest. "I'm sorry, I was just so angry."

You nodded in his arms. "I know."

He pulled away from you and looked at your wound. "We need to get you to a doctor."

You shook your head. "I'm fine, just get me something out of the bathroom."

Levi pulled you to the other side of the bed and sat you on the floor, your hands pressed against the slowly bleeding stab wound. You closed your eyes for a moment and breathed, there was no way Haru was getting back up from the ground. However, something was bothering you. There was one rule you always remembered, bad guys always come back for one last scare. 

Your eyes flew open as you watched in horror. Haru was standing outside the bathroom, Levi's gun in his hand. His white teeth showing through the blood as he grinned at Levi who did not know. 

Haru clicked the gun making Levi turn to look at him. The bang was deafening, you watched as Levi's body jumped then stumble back and sat onto the floor. Your body moved on it's own. You got up ran to Haru and jumped onto his back, he fired another shot but up into the wall as you pulled at his head. 

You pulled and moved Haru about the room, he screamed in frustration trying to get you off. He threw the gun onto the floor and began pulling at you. You scratched his skin, then began punching down into his face. He twisted his body and slammed you into the wall. You gasped for air then loosened your grip. He held you and threw you off his back. 

He screamed in frustration then stormed over to the gun on the floor. He picked it up and pointed it at you, his teeth baring at you like a wild animal. "I WILL HAVE MY HAPPY FAMILY!!!" 

"She's mine." Haru turned his head to look at Levi next to him, but before he could act Levi punched him in the face. You watched as Haru's eyes rolled back into his head, he was out. He fell to the floor with a bang and didn't move, you watched as Levi panted in discomfort then pulled out his handcuffs and put them on Haru. 

You welled up. "Levi?"

He gave you a sweet genuine smile. "It's okay honey, I'm wearing a vest. I'm fine." You threw yourself at him. "It's okay I'm fine."

You pulled away and hit him in the chest a few times. "Don't scare me like that!"

He caught your sore wrists. "You're one to talk, jumping on his back like that. I almost had a heart attack."

You bumped your head against him a few times. "I don't care, I thought I'd lost you."

He let go of your wrists and lifted you're head to meet his. "So, did I. I couldn't bare the thought."

You kissed him sweetly then looked over to Haru on the floor, he was groaning. "We should get going."

 

 

 

You sat in front of a table full of people talking away, your eyes trained on the blue sky outside. You turned your head and smiled as Evan and Monika were playing together on the floor. You heard someone call your name, you looked up at a man staring at you the other people around him looking too. You shook your head. "I won't do video evidence, I want to be in court and give my evidence."

The man laughed. "You can't be serious? This man has killed hundreds of innocent people, he plagued you and Levi for years and you want to be in the same room as him?"

"You yourself have exactly said why I will be there in court." You looked at Levi next to you and smiled as he took your hand in his. "Time to stop running."

He laughed again as he ran his hand through his hair. "You're insane."

"No." You looked at him. "I'm just not afraid anymore." You stood up slowly, your side still healing. "Thank you for your time, but I want to spend some with my husband and kids. 

Levi got up and picked up Monika into his arms. You took Evan's hand as the gentleman began to protest. "Please just wait a moment, I really don't think..." He let out a sigh when he saw you limping. "Alright, we agree. Just take care of yourselves okay?"

You smiled at him. "We will."

You walked out of the room, then the building with a new found confidence in your step. You looked to Levi with Monika clinging onto him, you smiled. Levi looked to you. "Something up?"

You shook your head. "No I'm fine." You looked down at Evan, he beamed a smile back up at you. "More than fine actually. I'm happy, very happy."

He leaned over and kissed you on the cheek. "Good. Now how about we get some ice cream."

You hummed. "Sounds perfect." 

 

 

 

 

You ran around your kitchen at work, a smile on your face. It was great to be back in action and busy again. Evan had started school, yes it broke your heart to let him go but he enjoyed making friends. He was a popular little guy with everyone and stood up to bullies at school for others. 

Monika was still way too young to be at school, so you decided to bring her to work with you. She was so well behaved in her chair, if your put her in your office to play she would and keep quiet. Of course you hated leaving her to work for a bit, but you loved baking again. 

Ever since your return and the court case your shop had become even more busy than before, you had to hire new help. All your new inventions and others were popular too, it felt good. 

You heard a commotion in the shop, you went into your office and picked up Monika then walked out to your staff. You almost cried with happiness when you saw your friends from the station there, Levi too. 

You walked from behind the counter to greet them. "Nice to see you all here, say hi Monika."

She blushed. "Hi." Everyone awed at her, she was a shy one sometimes. She perked up when Levi walked over. "Daddy!" 

Levi took her into his arms. "Hey sweetie, you being good for mummy?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He looked up at you. "You are so beautiful."

You shook your head. "I'm in my baking outfit, it's not beautiful."

He shrugged. "You're always beautiful to me."

You blushed. "Always catch me off guard."

He led you to a seat and leaned over to whisper in your ear. "Wait until I get you home later."

You flushed even harder. "Y-y-y-you....no fair." 

You sat down and pouted at Levi, he drank his tea as he watched Monika in her seat. He looked over at you. "What?"

You swear you could see a cheeky smile on his face behind his cup. "Ooooh don't you worry Levi Ackerman, I'll get you later."

Now it was his turn to blush. "Tch, brat."

"How's work?"

"Quiet now we don't have a killer on the lose."

You looked at Levi's watch, it was a gift from yourself. In a few hours Evan could come home, you missed him so much. "It's been nice having you home more." You looked up at him and smiled.

"It has, maybe we should go on holiday soon."

You nodded, your brows knitted in thought. "I have something to ask."

"What is it?"

You looked at him. "What happened with Haru, it could happen again couldn't it? Or something worse."

He reached over and took your hand. "I won't lie to you, I can't. There is a possibility that someone else will come along, some other mad person. But, you have my word that I won't let it go on for as long as it did with the Titan. I promise I won't ever let you or our kids get hurt again."

You smiled. "I trust you completely. We'll make it through anything together."

 

 

 

You waited outside Evan's school with Levi and Monika, excitement was building up. You jumped up and down on the spot and looked out for him. Levi nudged you. "He'll be out soon."

"I know, I just miss him and can't wait to cuddle him okay..."

Levi looked down at Monika as she reached out and held your sleeve. "Looks like someone else is very attached to you as well."

You looked down at Monika and smiled. "Hi baby, I love you too." You kissed her head then hear the doors open. "Look Monika, your big brother is coming."

She clapped her hands as you saw Rin walk out with his class, he had been covering a lot at this primary school. He looked a little tired but, he was smiling. You watched as he talked with Evan, a fond smile on his face. Rin looked up and noticed you. He shouted your name and waved as you came over. "So good to see you!"

Evan ran for you. "MUMMY!!" You picked him up and swung him around and he hugged you and giggled.

You kissed his head. "Hey sweetie, did you have a good day?"

"Yeah!"

"Were you good?"

"Yeah!"

"Anything fun happen?"

He hummed. "Umm Yuki got a bucket stuck on his head."

You looked at Rin. He laughed. "Yeah, don't worry it wasn't Evan who put it on him, but he help him get it off."

You looked at Evan's little face then at Yuki. "Wow, that's really good of him."

Rin nodded. "He was laughing the whole time though."

Levi sighed. "And there it is, the side of him that's you."

You pouted at Levi. "I would never..." But you would, the thought of this kid with it on his made made you laugh. "Alright I would."

Evan pulled away and smiled. "It was funny mummy, but Yuki was okay I made sure." 

"Well that makes it okay then."

Levi nodded to Rin. "We're having a little get together with everyone, we'd like it if you joined us."

"I'd love to." 

Levi nodded. "Good, I'll give you a ring." You both walked away after your goodbyes, but you had a big grin on your face. You couldn't believe it. Levi eyed you. "What?"

You shrugged. "I'm happy."

"You have that smile on your face."

You sighed. "I'm happy because you're making friends, you're more relaxed now."

Levi nodded, he turned to you and gave you a heart warming smile. You felt like you could just melt. "Because I have two perfect kids and I'm married to the love of my life, I've over come horrendous things in my life. But, after everything I still have three perfect things in my life. This is the first time I've ever truly loved or felt love and I'm happy. I want to experience that more with you and maybe make some friends along the way." He eyed you. "Maybe more kids."

You couldn't help but laugh. "You are too cute for words sometimes, but more kids? Really?"

He nodded. "If you want."

You smiled. "A big family might be nice, but let's see what the future holds. All I know is I'm really happy."

"Me too. I really do love you and the kids."

You kissed Levi's cheek making Evan and Monika giggle. "I love you all too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it...that's then end of this one. Wow it was short, sorry but I liked the pace of it and how it ended. I don't think I could have dragged it on xD But I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Love to all who gave me support, who were patient and put comments. You guys are the ones who kept me going and coming back <3 For those who like my work I will have a new story soon!


End file.
